Boot Camp
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução autorizada feita por Aryam. Futuro 1x2, 3 e 4. Quatro garotos no sistema de justiça juvenil recebem uma última chance de melhorar seu futuro. O campo de treinamento irá ajuda-los ou acabar com eles? E poderão aprender a ser um time?
1. Resenha

**Boot Camp**

_De: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

**_Retratação:_**_ Não possuo nenhuma parte de Gundam Wing ou os personagens, que pena. Isso é para diversão... sem lucro envolvido. _

**_Avisos:_**_ Universo Alternativo (mais ou menos), yaoi, xingamentos (muitos), algum OOC –out of character: personalidades um pouco diferentes do original- (provavelmente), alguma violência, referências a SNC –sexo não consensual- (especialmente em capítulos futuros). Os primeiros capítulos serão teasers (!)._

**_Teaser_**_: Literalmente para provocar, neste caso, o/a leitor(a), instigar sua curiosidade. Mesmo sendo a intenção de traduzir a história completa, ela não será postada aqui, apenas seus capítulos inicias e o resto poderão continuar acompanhando no site do __Grupo de Traduções__ em breve no ar._

**_Casais:_**_ 1+2, 3+4 (para começar)_

_**Classificação**__: +17 anos, original em inglês, drama/aventura, 65 capítulos, completa. Essa fic recebeu cerca de 1467 (bons) comentários no site do ffnet e tem uma continuação: "The Academy"._

**_Sumário da autora_**_: Quatro garotos no sistema de justiça juvenil recebem uma última chance de melhorar seu futuro. O campo de treinamento irá ajuda-los ou acabar com eles? E poderão aprender a ser um time?_

__

_**N****ota da autora:** Essa é a primeira vez que tomo coragem para postar uma história... espero que não seja muito parecida com as dos outros (não vi uma igual a esta). Críticas justas e gentilmente enviadas serão grandemente apreciadas... por favor, não me destruam muito? Hum, e a antiga frase "não gosta, não leia" é verdadeira. Oh, e é ficção e eu não tenho diploma de direito, portanto com certeza haverá imperfeições... podemos apenas fingir, por favor?Desde já, obrigada._

**_Sumário da tradutora_**_: Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Heero, menores de idade e cada um condenado por crimes que pode mandá-los para a cadeia junto com bandidos de verdade, entram num programa de reabilitação da Fundação Peacecraft dando-lhes uma chance impossível de ser desperdiçada na situação em que estão. Presos em um campo de treinamento com guardas, instrutores linha dura, um diretor desacreditado, companheiros mal encarados e Wufei como capitão encarregado do programa, terão de aprender a trabalhar em equipe para ganhar a competição e se tornarem mais do que apenas criminosos, quem sabe até seguir carreira militar. Os relacionamentos entre eles não poderiam começar mais complicados. Suas vidas estão prestes a se tornar um inferno, mas quem sabe possam tirar algum proveito disso tudo._

**_Nota da tradutora:_**_ Tradução autorizada. Esse é um teaser (como um trailer de filme, só pra provocar e deixar com água na boca) para promover o novo site de traduções, logo estará no ar. Espero que gostem dessa fic. Eu me apaixonei em como os personagens (apesar do aviso de 'out of character') são bem retratados e humanizados, o enredo dela é de dar inveja em qualquer roteirista com intrigas, acontecimentos e reviravoltas de tirar o fôlego. Uma das melhores que já li. Esse é o primeiro trabalho postado dessa autora e ela tem mais 5 fics atualmente, igualmente ótimas. Por favor, comentários!_

_**ATENÇÃO****!** A tradução de fics sem comentários será cancelada. Assumirei que ninguém está gostando da história e vou parar de ficar horas na frente do computador, traduzindo, procurando as melhores interpretações para aquela frase, gírias, termos, revisando uma, duas, três vezes para fazer algo direito e bom, e simplesmente passo para outro projeto. Portanto, por favor, se gostar dessa história, apenas aperte no botão verde de 'Review' no fim de página e me diga: li! Que já ficarei contente. Se o site der problema, mande e-mail: **maymacallyster**(arroba)**yahoo**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br** Não se acanhe em comentar várias vezes a cada capítulo, para mim, quanto mais melhor. Sugestões, críticas construtivas, comentários aleatórios, o que seja, são sempre muitíssimo bem-vindos. Como a fic ainda está muito no início e não dá para se ter muita noção do que esperar, vou tomar essa decisão mais futuramente (lá pelo terceiro até o quinto capítulo). Contudo, ficarei extremamente decepcionada se tiver de terminar esse projeto. Obrigada.  
_

**Aryam: maymacallyster(**arroba**)yahoo(**ponto**)com(**ponto**)br**

**Snowdragonct: megarobs(**arroba**)cox(**ponto**)net**


	2. Prólogo

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

**_Campo de Treinamento _**

**Prólogo**

_Primeira pessoa: Duo_

Meu Deus.

Não acredito que estou sentado nessa droga de ônibus sendo levado a quilômetros no meio da maior floresta deserta desse maldito planeta. É, bem surreal.

Ou melhor, não estou surpreso de estar nesse ônibus em particular. Fui, afinal, pego pela terceira vez invadindo e roubando peças novas de computadores. Atenção para a palavra 'terceira'. Isso quer dizer que, apesar do fato de eu ter apenas dezessete anos, estava a caminho da prisão (cadeia de verdade, não o reformatório) se não fosse a Iniciativa Peacecraft.

E sinceramente, tenho que ficar de joelhos e beijar os pés dos diretores da Fundação Peacecraft, pois verdade seja dita, a prisão seria o meu fim.

Como disse, tenho dezessete... nada mais que um garoto magrelo... e pra ficar pior, sou meio que – bem – bonito, para um rapaz, e tenho um longo (estou falando de longo até a bunda) cabelo castanho que uso em uma trança. Certo, antes de me dizer que estou provocando, tem uma razão bem triste e sentimental para a cabeleira e não vou nem tocar no assunto. Mas resumindo: não vou cortar. E se me mandarem para a prisão com ele... com todos aqueles caras durões e gangues... Tenho certeza de que a trança acabaria dependurada na parede de algum presidiário como algum tipo de troféu doentio.

Então, considere-me grato pela Iniciativa Peacecraft. É a última chance da lei para ofensores juvenis repetentes como eu. Antes de nos mandarem para o sistema malvado da cadeia, resolveram fazer um último esforço desesperado de reabilitação de incorrigíveis.

Por isso estou aqui, neste ônibus, indo para o Acampamento Peacecraft. É uma base militar construída no meio da floresta. Cercada por alguns milhões de acres de árvores, montanhas e lagos, é um acampamento de férias do Inferno.

Na verdade, 'campo de treinamento' seria um termo mais apropriado, uma vez que é assim que o programa funciona. Pelo menos foi o que me explicou o advogado de defesa público, seria como um quartel misturado com prisão.

Confuso? Eu estou. Mas entendi por cima. Os internos passarão por treinos físicos, salas de aula e o que chamam de trabalho de 'campo'. Se isso significa catar lixo de acostamento de estrada, eu 'to fora daqui! Mas o objetivo é educar a nós, jovens repreensíveis para nos tornar membros potencialmente produtivos para a sociedade.

Ou criminais mais espertos... heh, heh.

E aqueles que conseguirem e receberem uma recomendação podem ser convidados a freqüentar a Academia da Subdivisão de Móbile Suits. Daí em diante, a entrada na Subdivisão seria garantida, uma organização semi-oficial mantedora da paz designada para prevenir rebeldes de começar uma guerra civil. Conhecida como o grupo de elite nesse meio, procuram por carne nova (mas pelo amor de Deus, jovens do reformatório?) em lugares estranhos... Querem pensadores livres e inovadores mais do que apenas zumbis descerebrados. E por alguma razão insana, acreditam poder encontrar essas qualidades em nós.

Vai entender.

Assim sendo, farei parte do primeiro grupo a tentar esse importante programa de reabilitação. Por mais engraçado que possa soar, meu advogado conseguiu me colocar nessa... Acho que tem a ver com um teste bobo de aptidão que fiz na prisão juvenil.

Quando me foi oferecido escapar de estupradores e brutamontes em uma cadeia de adultos e passar alguns meses num jardim selvagem com rapazes da minha idade correndo pistas de obstáculos e coçando por causa de heras venenosas, escolhi o óbvio. Mas quanto mais esse ônibus me leva para o meio do nada, menos essa escolha parece tentadora.

Não gosto muito de ficar na natureza.

Caramba, cresci na colônia L2, nunca nem sequer vi uma árvore de verdade até ser adolescente.

Entendo porque escolheram esse lugar.

Meus conhecimentos toscos de escapar e misturar entre as pessoas se desfazem a cada metro pelo qual nos dirigimos para longe da civilização.

Ao sairmos da estrada pavimentada (note, eu enfatizo 'fora da estrada pavimentada') sabia que fugir seria inútil. Morreria de fome ou seria devorado por quaisquer criaturas vivendo e sobrevivendo nessa terra-de-ninguém em apenas um dia.

Que coisa deprimente.

Tudo bem, estamos em uma estrada coberta de cascalhos agora... e o sacolejo quase me fez bater no teto várias vezes. Não tem alguma regra sobre 'castigo cruel e incomum' para encarcerados?

Quem me dera poder dormir. Consegui apenas nas primeiras seis horas de viagem. Contudo, após termos passado pelos últimos vestígios de civilização e a vastidão selvagem começou a se aproximar, não dormiria nem se minha vida dependesse disso.

Esperto, Maxwell, esperto. Não conseguiu se conter depois das duas primeiras condenações, não é?

Aw, falando sério, isso é apenas uma tática de retardamento. Claro, vou seguir as regras do jogo e tentar sobreviver esse 'acampamento na mata', mas e depois? Na melhor das hipóteses, consideram-me educado e reformado e me libertam... e já que não minto, tenho de admitir, vou direto voltar a hackear em qualquer sistema de computador que conseguir.

Sim, eu vou.

E novamente vou usar as informações que conseguir para encontrar lugares perfeitos para invadir... sem dúvida eventualmente vou dar algum deslize e os policiais vão aparecer... e vou resistir e serei preso novamente, provavelmente sendo acusado de agressão outra vez... e lá estarei eu, no grande e malvado sistema da prisão que quero tanto evitar.

É mais ou menos como vejo meu futuro. O que mais posso fazer? Nas favelas de L2 não há muitas ocupações legais e eu sou um rato de rua.

Não tem como mudar.

Olho em volta para os outros caras do busão.

Têm uns quarenta.

Com um rápido olhar, identifico quem são os 'predadores'... e quem serão as 'presas'. Sinceramente, eu geralmente entro na categoria de 'presa' até alguém testar a teoria e acabar sangrando.

Sou bem mais forte do que pareço, fisicamente... e mais maduro do que ajo, mentalmente. Quero dizer, sou sociável, conversador e inconveniente como o diabo, com os guardas, cárceres e prisioneiros companheiros. Mostro-me como frágil e tolo. E é muito deliberado de minha parte. Se acreditarem que sou inofensivo, terei a vantagem em qualquer briga. Se eu fosse uns quinze centímetros maior e uns quarenta e cinco quilos mais pesado, nem teria medo da cadeia.

Mas não sou, então tenho.

Como disse antes, não teria a menor chance.

Falando de 'presa', tem um belo rapaz loiro dois assentos na minha frente, encarando a janela com olhos azuis emocionados. Ele será um alvo desde o início. Mas não é problema meu, né? Deixo meus olhos vagarem por ele um pouco mais...

Acho que é uma boa hora para mencionar minha, er, orientação sexual.

Gosto de rapazes.

Porém, deixe-me intervir aqui que isso não me faz ansioso para ser jogado em uma prisão da pesada. Definitivamente os presidiários não fazem meu tipo.

E ninguém quer ser forçado... nunca.

Voltando para o bem apessoado loiro. Tem algo tão puro e inocente nele que nem ao menos o considero como um interesse romântico em potencial. Ele nota meu olhar e o retribui com um sorriso fraco, sem dúvida ressegurado pela minha própria aparência inocente.

Imbecil.

Ainda assim, sorrio de volta, sentindo uma pontada estranha de pena pelo garoto de jeito gentil. Ele deve ser mais novo do que eu, talvez por um ou dois anos. Pensei que ninguém abaixo de quinze fosse aceito no programa, mas agora não tenho certeza. Daria a ele uns treze ou quatorze... com um rosto clássico de bebê... mas posso estar errado. E não posso evitar de notar que os dois rapazes com ele não estão o incomodando de modo algum.

Por que será?

Estudo-o por alguns minutos, tentando não ser muito óbvio. Ou ele é muito mais durão do que parece (o que posso me identificar) ou ele tem um protetor... um amigo ou alguém que garante seu bem estar. Acho que vai precisar dos dois para onde estamos indo... esse campo de treinamento.

E bem quando decidi que meus dentes estavam se soltando por causa da viagem no veículo balançante, chegamos ao Campo em Lugar Nenhum.

_Continua..._

_Dê uma injeção de ânimo na tradutora: comentário! Não vão se arrepender e não custa nada!_

_**Nota da tradutora**: **ATENÇÃO**! A tradução de fics sem comentários será cancelada.  
_


	3. Capítulo 1

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora**: **ATENÇÃO****!** A tradução de fics sem comentários será cancelada.

Assumirei que ninguém está gostando da história e vou parar de ficar horas na frente do computador, traduzindo, procurando as melhores interpretações para aquela frase, gírias, termos, revisando uma, duas, três vezes para fazer algo direito e bom, e simplesmente passo para outro projeto. Portanto, por favor, se gostar dessa história, apenas aperte no botão verde de 'Review' no fim de página e me diga: li! Que já ficarei contente.

Se o site der problema, mande e-mail: **maymacallyster**(arroba)**yahoo**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br** Não se acanhe em comentar várias vezes a cada capítulo, para mim, quanto mais melhor. Sugestões, críticas construtivas, comentários aleatórios, o que seja, são sempre muitíssimo bem-vindos.

Como a fic ainda está muito no início e não dá para se ter muita noção do que esperar, vou tomar essa decisão mais futuramente (lá pelo terceiro até o quinto capítulo).

Contudo, ficarei extremamente decepcionada se tiver de terminar esse projeto.

Obrigada.

Aryam

P.S.: Agradecimentos e observações (*) no rodapé.

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento _

**Capítulo Um: Chegada e Orientação**

Terceira pessoa

O ônibus parou na frente de um portão fechado e Duo Maxwell se recostou na janela para olhar melhor o que seria sua casa num futuro próximo. O sinal na entrada dizia: "Acampamento Peacecraft" miseravelmente pintado por cima de "SMS Campo Rockledge". Cercas altas formadas por elo de correntes terminadas com arames farpados cercavam o perímetro, o jovem balançou a cabeça com melancolia. _Não deu muito certo o visual de "colônia de férias" que estavam tentando._ Riu consigo mesmo, afundando em seu assento.

O loiro à algumas cadeiras na sua frente endireitou-se atento, olhos se arregalando ao ver os guardas nas torres e unidades de patrulha caninas.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente. _É, loirinho, prepare-se para acordar pra real_. Balançou a cabeça, perguntando-se vagamente o que aquele garoto de aparência angelical teria feito para acabar num ônibus para o Inferno com um bando de perdedores. Deveria ser um engano.

O portão se abriu e o veículo adentrou uma área delimitada por grades. O motorista desligou o motor e esperou os guardas entrarem.

"É isso aí, seus trombadinhas" disse o homem corpulento de uniforme. "Sou o Sargento Troy e estou encarregado de mostrar a vocês nojentinhos o Acampamento Peacecraft. É assim que vamos proceder. Quando eu ler seus nomes, cada um vai para a frente do ônibus e formar uma fila por ordem de chamada. Continuaremos a pé para o centro de orientação. Lá vão nos fazer um strip para serem revistados como já devem estar acostumados e farão um exame médico, receberão um uniforme, serão designados a seus alojamentos e colocarão a tornozeleira de identificação. Haverá o mínimo de conversa na fila. Se tiver alguma dúvida, levante a mão como um menininho educado e um de nós pode até se condescender a responder... o quê?"

Duo, incapaz de resistir a tentação, levantara a mão. "Hum, sim, senhor... só uma pergunta rápida. Como um babaca como você aprendeu a palavra 'condescender'?"

Risadas nervosas encheram o pequeno veículo e a expressão do guarda se fechou. "Então já temos um engraçadinho?" ele olhou para a prancheta. "Tem um nome, espertalhão?"

"Maxwell."

"Ah, sim... Duo Maxwell." Olhou para o rapaz de modo ameaçador. "Mais uma palavra dessa boca grande e serei voluntário para revistá-lo quando estiver nu."

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram e tapou a boca com a mão.

"Entendeu?"

Duo assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando um sorriso cínico mesmo baixando a bola para evitar a ameaça nada agradável.

"Certo então. Já que não temos mais interrupções, vamos logo com a fila... Ártemis... Barton... Brown..."

Duo ficou atento quando o segudo jovem esbarrou em seu ombro ao passar. O garoto alto e magro tinha cabelo castanho-avermelhado pendendo de um lado do rosto e impressiontes olhos verdes. Ele tinha um leve sorriso conspiratório e assentiu quase imperceptivelmente para Duo, subtamente elogiando sua piada.

O rapaz com trança sorriu de volta. _Ah, um parceiro encrenqueiro. Talvez ele possa ser alistado para aquele plano mal feito de fuga. Será que ele sabe alguma coisa sobre sobreviver na natureza?_

"Maxwell... Norton... Parson... Pritchard..."

Duo se levantou e se espreguiçou, jogou a trança por cima do ombro e andou com passos firmes até a fila. Mesmo genuinamente temendo a prisão, já era bem familiar com o reformatório e sabia poder aguentar quase qualquer coisa que os rapazes de sua idade fizessem. Ele tropicou quando alguém puxou sua trança por trás enquanto passava e virou-se para lançar um olhar severo para o ruivo de ombros largos observando-o de soslaio. Duo se incinou para o ofensor, olhos índigo acesos em perigo. "Toque a trança de novo e morra" sussurrou suavemente, deixando o outro ver a genuina malícia no fundo de seus olhos.

O ruivo parou de rir e sua mandíbula ficou frouxa. Ele automaticamente assumira que o cabelo longo significava uma natureza efeminada para combinar com a beleza exterior e viu instantaneamente como se enganara. Havia um brilho nos olhos índigo que fazia o rapaz de trança parecer um pouco insano. E de repente o outro soube que Duo era capaz de cumprir sua ameaça. "Você não está brincando, está?"

Duo negou lentamente. "O último que achou que eu estava ainda está recuperando os ossos quebrados, gorducho". Deixou um olhar arrogante vasculhar o tenso rapaz dos pés a cabeça. "Estamos entendidos?"

"Uh, sim" murmurou o rapaz troncudo, de cabeça baixa estudando o chão.

Duo se virou lentamente, quase preguiçosamente e ocupou seu lugar na fila. O guarda lhe lançou um olhar meio suspeito, tendo visto, porém não ouvido a conversa no fundo do ônibus. Logo descera os degraus e a espassada fila de adolescentes cansados e enfadados fez seu caminho para o centro de apresentação. Lá, como prometido, foram conduzidos individualmente atrás de telas dificilmente adequadas para se despirem e serem revistados. E quando terminado, entraram, um de cada vez, na sala de exame físico.

Obviamente, após oito horas engaiolado em um ônibus, Duo estava muito baqueado para simplesmente ir com a maré. Ele tinha que badernar assim que tivesse oportunidade. E quando o exame estava quase no fim, ele o fez.

"Olha, eu juro, não preciso de vacina!" insistiu enquanto o doutor preparava a seringa. "Tipo, na real, eles não mandaram meus registros de L2 pra cá? Tomei todas que precisava lá."

"É procedimento padrão, criança" insistiu o médico perturbado. "Não importa o que fez antes. Vai tê-las aqui."

"Odeio agulhas!"

"Então feche os olhos."

"E se você fechar os seus?"

"Que gracinha."

"Oras, obrigado" Duo disse, piscando docemente para o homem de cabelos acinzentados. "Você não é de todo o ruim. Mas não podemos pular a maldita vacina?"

"Se eu tiver que chamar um guarda aqui, não vai gostar do resultado."

Duo lançou seu pior olhar para o homem. "Então tá. Faça do seu jeito. Mas não ache que meu advogado não vai ouvir sobre isso!" Ele virou o rosto e esticou o braço, mal sentindo a picada.

"Pronto. Acabou."

"Sério? Foi só isso?" Duo perguntou, piscando surpreso. Deu ao doutor um sorriso charmoso. "Você é bom!" sorriu.

"Dá o fora daqui e vou considerar uma benção."

Duo carregou um sorriso satisfeito ao pegar o uniforme que ganhara e vestiu-se rapidamente antes de sair da sala, indo para o próximo estágio da orientação... a tornozeleira.

Quando entrou no pequeno cômodo em frente a sala de exame, havia uma mesa com um guarda entediado flanquado por outros dois.

"Nome?"

"Uh... Maxwell."

"Sim... prisioneiro DM02..."

Um guarda se adiantou segurando um pequeno aparelho eletrônico. "Me dê seu tornozelo esquerdo, menino."

Duo o olhou cautelosamente. "Hei, eu nem te conheço, fanfarrão. Não vai nem relar no meu tornozelo."

"Certo. Hei, Johnson, pega o marca-gado!" O guarda escondeu um sorriso olhando para o parceiro.

"Whoa. Isso tem que violar os direitos civis... só pode!" Duo reclamou.

"É, fala pro juiz. Ou pode me dar seu tornozelo."

Relutantemente levantou o pé na cadeira que o guarda indicou, permitindo que colocasse a fina argola de metal. Mas suspirou dramaticamente de qualquer modo. "Eu meio que esperava um piercing no umbigo ou algo mais, bem, sexy. Isso é tão brega."

"Por que sempre pego os palhaços?" lamentou o guarda, endireitando-se e balançando a cabeça.

"Também te amo" Duo sorriu de volta, dirigindo-se à mesa onde lhe foi entrege um cartão dizendo onde era seu alojamento. Tinha uma chave pregada com fita adesiva. "O que isso abre?"

"Seu armário. Tem quatro em cada alojamento e o número da chave bate com o seu." O guarda ergueu de leve o olhar. "Um garoto inteligente como você deve encontrar sem problemas."

"Aplaudo sua fé em mim" foi a resposta ácida que deu, encaminhou-se para uma sala maior onde os outros estavam reunidos.

Outro colega de uniforme da ASMS (Academia da Subdivisão de Mobile Suits) estava próximo à porta, alinhando os rapazes que chegavam. Em seguida, sem nenhuma ordem em particular, foram arrebanhandos para o pátil sujo e organizados em duas fileiras, onde foram instruídos a ficarem parados e de boca calada.

Duo se encontrou ao lado do loiro que notara antes. Do outro lado do loiro estava o garoto a quem Duo já considerava como um co-conspirador; o de olhos verdes que lhe dera um sorriso no ônibus. _É, esse lugar pode até dar certo afinal._

Então o diretor carcereiro saiu do prédio de administração e o rapaz de trança sentiu seu estômago afundar. Reconheceria o homem em qualquer lugar... os ombros largos e o andar arrogante... era Treize Kushrenada, anteriormente policial em L2 e agora, obviamente, administrador do lugar em que estava preso pelos próximos seis meses.

O diretor andou na frente dos garotos reunidos, queixo firme e olhos brilhando com malícia. "Vocês, montes de merda, sabem porque estão aqui... esta é a sua última chance de ficar fora da cadeia que mastiga e cospe cretinos como vocês. Então é melhor agarrarem essa chance com as duas mãos ou deixá-la escapar... a escolha é sua." Kushrenada sorriu consigo mesmo em suprema satisfação. Não concordava com a Iniciativa Peacecraft para reabilitar jovens ofensores e pretendia vê-la falhar. Esse 'programa piloto' seria o último se dependesse dele.

Seu olhar passeou pelos prisioneiros irritados e se semicerraram ao identificar um rosto familiar no fim da fila. "Ora, ora" sorriu malicioso, olhos faiscando com ódio. "Maxwell." Encontrara o rapaz uma vez antes, sendo o policial que o prendera pela primeira vez nas ruas de L2.

Os olhos índigo encontraram os dele e o viu ficar tenso e ranger os dentes com raiva. Aparentemente não esquecera o tratamento bruto que recebera e nem a acusação de resistir à prisão por ter lutado com a polícia.

O diretor passou lentamente pela fila até ficar cara a cara com o rapaz. "Duo Maxwell... Estou surpreso em vê-lo aqui."

Duo o fulminou com o olhar. "Achou que ficaria no reformatório?" perguntou sarcástico.

"Não, achei que estaria cumprindo pena agora" zombou o homem. Balançou a cabeça. "Este não é o seu lugar. Você não merece mais uma chance, seu marginal."

"Todo mundo merece mais uma chace" Duo rosnou de volta, ecoando a lição que aprendera do padre no orfanato católico.

O diretor riu. "É uma perda de tempo pra você" ele se adiantou, olhos estreitos. "Você vai dar o fora na primeira semana e vou ter muito prazer em assinar a ordem para te fazer ver o sol nascer quadrado." Seus olhos percorreram dos olhos profundos e expressivos para o rosto cheio em formato de coração, quase feminino, e a longra trança caída até quase o meio da coxa. "Vão gostar de você lá, bonitinho" tirou sarro.

Os olhos indigo se arregalaram e se estreitaram perigosamente. "Não pode ser pior do que viver nas ruas" falou quase em voz baixa, tentando soar como se não se importasse. Mas se importava. Mais do que deixaria transparecer, importava-se. E estava desesperado para ficar fora da cadeia por todas as razões que o diretor tinha citado.

"Pode sim" falou o administrados friamente. "Vou me assegurar disso." Ele virou e indicou a cerca, voltando suas instruções aos prisioneiros. "Como podem ver, temos o que há de melhor em segurança aqui... torres de guarda, cercas, cachorros..." Apontou para as pernas dos jovens. "E tornozeleiras com GPS. Nem pensem em escapar. Não vão."

Continuou a falar sobre as medidas de segurança e o que era esperado dos prisioneiros, mas Duo parara de escutar.

Sua atenção estava agora focada no loiro ao seu lado, quem o lançou um olhar simpático dos grandes olhos azuis. "Não se preocupe" murmurou de modo tranquilizador. "Aposto que vai se dar muito bem aqui."

Duo se virou para ele com descrença. O outro parecia jovem demais para sequer estar em um lugar como esse, com delinquentes juvenis, e ainda tentava animar um experiente rato de rua.

"Meu nome é Quatre" apresentou-se o loiro.

"Uh-huh." Pela primeira vez, Duo estava praticamente sem fala. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer ante o otimisto no rosto do outro.

"De onde você é?"

Duo olhou distraidamente para o jovem e para frente onde o diretor ainda palestrava. "L2" falou baixinho. "E não o deixe nos ver conversando" avisou.

"Por quê?" Quatre quis saber.

"Primeiro" Duo sibiliou baixo "não se pode conversar em formação. Confie em mim; já quebrei essa regra várias vezes, então a conheço bem. E segundo, você não quer se associar comigo. Aquele maldito está no meu pé. Não vai querer estar por perto quando ele conseguir me derrubar."

"Maxwell!" ouviu-se o grito rígido e desafinado. Ele andou furiosamente até o adolescente de trança. "Começando bem, não é?" zombou. "-conversando na formação."

Quatre estava prestes a falar e assumir a culpa, quando sentiu o cotovelo de Duo esbarrar no seu em um claro aviso.

"É melhor do que ouvir sua matraca o dia todo sobre como já estamos ferrados" Duo retorquiu com audácia, encarando de igual para igual o olhar raivoso do homem.

O diretor sorriu. "Só por isso, pode me ajudar a demonstrar nossa última medida de segurança." Deu alguns passos para trás e gesticulou para o rapaz sair da linha. "Vá para a cerca."

Duo o olhou cautelosamente. "E se eu não for?"

"Você estará no ônibus para o espaço-porto esperando o transporte para a prisão de L2 antes do anoitecer."

Duo hesitou, então seus ombros cairam em derrota. Olhando de esguelha de modo suspeito para o diretor, adiantou-se tristemente para a cerca de metal. A cerca de três metros até a grade, sua tornozeleira soltou um alto som agudo e ele parou.

"Continue, rato de rua" gritou o administrador, sorrindo.

Duo o fulminou com o olhar mais uma vez, sabendo que o sorriso dele só significava coisas ruins. Suspirando e endireitando os ombros, continuou.

Distante por um metro e meio, ouviu um barulho e sentiu uma corrente de eletricidade que ia de seu tornozelo até a cabeça, percorrendo todo seu corpo em uma onda de dor antes de tombar no chão inconsciente.

"Como podem ver" o diretor falou calmamente "qualquer tentativa de se aproximar da cerca sem autorização prévia resultará em incapacitação imediata." Ele apertou um botão em uma pulseira, que era um controle, em seu pulso e gesticulou para dois guardas pegarem o garoto atordoado. Carregaram-no em direção a enfermaria.

Quatre ficou boquiaberto, olhos arregalados em horror. Era muito injusto! Sentiu uma aflição de culpa por sua tentativa de conversar custar tanto ao outro rapaz.

"O diretor teria o escolhido de qualquer maneira" soou a voz discreta de seu outro lado. Virou-se para ver um garoto de cabelos castanho-avermelhados com uma franja espessa cobrindo um olho. O outro olho era verde escuro.

Quatre conseguiu abrir um sorriso melancólico. "Por que diz isso?"

"Você os ouviu" ele deu de ombros. "O diretor estava no pé do Maxwell. Teria o escolhido de um jeito ou de outro."

"Eu sinto muito por ter dado a desculpa" Quatre murmurou, ainda desconsolado.

"Se não a tivesse, ele teria inventado alguma" insistiu o outro.

Quatre notou que quem lhe falava era mais alto alguns centímetros, esguio e gracioso. O loiro sorriu ainda fracamente. "Obrigado" deu de ombros, sem conseguir se consolar. "Sou Quatre."

"Trowa" respondeu, observando o diretor terminar de dar direções para os guardas carregando o rapaz inconsciente. "E quieto ou seremos os próximos."

Quatre virou-se para frente novamente, fitando fixamente o administrador para ter certeza onde ele estava todo o tempo. Claramente não era alguém para se brincar e era ainda mais óbvio de que podia ser bruto se provocado.

"Mais alguém com piadinhas?" perguntou Kushrenada, um olhar afiado inspecionando a formação. Um escárnio curvou seus lábios. "Como pensei" sorriu. "Bem, então, vocês fiquem em posição e vou passar o show para Capitão Chang da Academia da Subdivisão de Mobile Suits." Virou-se e se foi bruscamente. Em poucos segundos, um homem esbelto de cabelos negros usando uniforme saiu do prédio de administração e se aproximou.

"Boa tarde" os olhos negros percorreram o grupo, quase como se procurassem algo. "Eu sou capitão Chang. Sou o encarregado desse programa. Mesmo sabendo que vocês têm uma idéia do que está envolvido, vou explicar com mais detalhes." Ele começou a descrever o processo que seria aplicado para preencher os requerimentos da Iniciativa Peacecraft.

Eles seriam divididos em times de quatro. Haveria um time por barraca, cada um com um líder apontado pelo próprio capitão. Durante a estadia, teriam exercícios diários, aulas e treinamento. O melhor time automaticamente será oferecido um lugar na Academia, enquanto os outros com desempenhos menores podem ou não ter a vaga. Aqueles com performances insuficientes teriam pelo menos cumprido suas sentenças e seriam soltos em condicional.

O único modo de falhar era quebrar uma regra do acampamento ou cometer um crime enquanto no programa, sendo assim, o ofensor seria mandado para uma cadeia em qualquer que fosse sua colônia de origem. Lá, serviria a pena que deveria cumprir originalmente.

Quatre resolveu naquela hora não quebrar nenhuma regra e, apesar de mal conhecer Duo Maxwell, encontrou-se um pouco preocupado se ele conseguiria o mesmo.

No final de seu discurso, capitão Chang apresentou seu grupo de tenentes, que seriam os instrutores em várias aspectos. E abaixo estavam os cabos, um designado para cada time como conselheiro e guia. Já que os alojamentos estavam distribuidos, só faltava a chamada.

"Quando seu nome for chamado, venha aqui pegar uma lista de regulamentos, um mapa do campo e o horário das aulas; depois sigam para seus alojamentos, façam suas camas e terão uma hora para se familiarizar com o mapa antes de irem para o jantar às 18:00 horas." Ele sorriu sem muito humor. "Vocês têm sorte... não haverá ginástica calistênica* hoje, apesar de que após a longa viagem de ônibus faria bem um exercício. Considere este seu último dia de descanso e recreação. Orientação começa bem cedo amanhã." Começou a fazer as chamadas, o último nome sendo "Winner", Quatre teve muito tempo para ficar de sem fazer nada trocando seu peso de pé em pé olhando em volta.

O de cabelos castanho-avermelhados Trowa acabou tendo o sobrenome de "Barton". Deu um leve balançar de ombros e algo próximo com um sorriso antes de deixar Quatre na fila até o final.

O loiro finalmente ouviu seu nome e fez seu caminho até a frente para receber suas tarefas. Quando um tenente entediado lhe entregou os papéis, captou a voz do capitão Chang agitada.

"Por que está faltando duas pessoas da lista?"

"Não sei, senhor. Devo checar com o diretor?"

"Claro! Veja se sabe onde Maxwell e Yuy estão. Odeio sequer sonhar que temos dois fugitivos no primeiro dia!"

"Hum, senhor?" Quatre se manifestou, pegando seus papéis e se virando para o capitão.

"O quê?" reclamou Chang, franzindo o cenho profundamente.

"Maxwell está na enfermaria, senhor."

Os olhos escuros se fixaram em Quatre e um pouco da impaciência do capitão se dissipou. "A enfermaria? Por quê? Ele ficou enjoado com a viagem ou algo assim?"

"Hum... o diretor o usou para demonstrar as defesas do perímetro, senhor" Quatre informou com um leve desagrado.

O capitão lançou um olhar inquisidor para um de seus tenentes.

"Ah, as tornozeleiras, senhor" a resposta foi apressada. "Qualquer um que chegue muito perto da cerca leva um choque."

As sobrancelhas do capitão se ergueram. "Severo o suficiente para causar dano?"

"Pelo que os guardas me falaram, pode derrubar um homem por até meia hora."

A expressão do capitão Chang escureceu. "E estão usando isto em crianças?"

"Já estava aqui quando o lugar foi renovado" o homem deu de ombros.

"Bem, talvez possamos ver se conseguimos remover" murmurou o oficial chinês. Voltou-se para Quatre. "E Yuy?"

"Não sei" encolheu-se. "Só conheci Duo na fila. Tirando ele e Trowa, não sei outros nomes."

O capitão assentiu com a cabeça. "Obrigado pela informação-?" encarou Quatre em expectativa.

"Oh, hum, sou Quatre Winner... senhor."

"Winner, é?" os olhos do capitão se acenderam em reconhecimento e um pouco de surpresa. "Da família Winner? L4?"

"Sim, senhor" Quatre suspirou.

Chang o observou por um momento e então fez um movimento com a cabeça, dispensando-o. "Obrigado pela informação sobre Maxwell, recruta Winner. Pode ir para seu alojamento e se acomodar."

"Sim senhor."

Quatre se apressou, soltando um suspiro de alívio assim que esteve fora da vista do soldado de aparência severa. Olhando o mapa, viu seu alojamento estar designado por um 'G' e se situar no fim da fileira de pequenas casas e perto dos chuveiros comunais, portanto seguiu nessa direção.

Ao entrar, recebeu uma agradável surpresa. O rapaz de nome Trowa Barton estava ali, jogando um lençol na cama de cima de um beliche.

"Hei, nos encontramos de novo!" Quatre disse alegremente, sentindo um imenso alívio por conhecer um de seus colegas de quarto.

Trowa cumprimentou com um manear de cabeça, ocupado em arrumar a cama. "Ninguém mais está aqui, então pode escolher a cama que quiser. Tem mais uma de cima e mais duas em baixo para escolher."

"Eu prefiro ficar mais perto do chão" Quatre cofessou. "Acho que vou pegar a cama debaixo da sua." Sorriu cansado. "Vai que o colega que ocupa a outra cama de cima é um grandalhão, vou passar a noite toda esperando ser esmagado quando a armação quebrar."

Trowa riu, mas baixinho, quase um som reprimido, como se não o deixasse escapar normalmente. "Tudo bem pra mim."

Quatre encontrou seu armário e tirou um lençol, travesseiro e cobertor e foi fazer sua cama. "Onde acha que o resto do nosso time está?" perguntou, olhando de relance para as duas camas vazias no outro lado do quarto.

"Perdidos?" Trowa se aventurou, terminando sua tarefa. Subiu em sua cama e cuidadosamente testou seu conforto. Pelo modo em que ele se esticou e fechou os olhos, Quatre percebeu que a conversa estava encerrada.

"Capitão Chang estava procurando duas pessoas na chamada" Quatre acrescentou, quase para si mesmo. "Talvez sejam nossos colegas de quarto." Sorriu ao realizar que isso significaria Duo estar em seu time. Logo em seguida veio uma torrente de culpa. "O diretor não precisava ter ido tão longe com Maxwell para provar seu ponto" falou com nervosismo.

"Não, não precisava" Trowa respondeu com indiferença, claramente sem interesse em continuar essa conversa.

O loiro terminou de arrumar sua cama e, por prevensão, arrumou as outras duas desocupadas; caso seus companheiros chegassem atrasados, estariam gratos por ter algo a menos para fazer. Após ter acabado, seguiu o exemplo de Trowa e se deitou para analisar o mapa e o horário.

"Wow... artes marciais? Educação física... história militar... táticas de batalha com suits... estratégias de guerra..." sorriu de leve. Xadrez era seu jogo favorito e qualquer coisa que envolvesse estratégia e tática era sua praia. Talvez pudesse ganhar algo dessa 'punição' no final das contas.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_*Ginástica calistênica: são exercícios diários, geralmente matinais para dar vigor (e beleza física). Aqui, no Campo de Treinamento (e no exército em geral), os exercícios são militares nada leves nem apenas alongamentos, mas verdadeiros treinamentos que serão vistos nos capítulos seguintes. Usarei o termo "calistenia" como no original para diferenciar das aulas e outros exercícios que eles terão além do diário/matinal._

_

* * *

_

**Agradecimentos da tradutora**:

Obrigada **Keiko Maxwell** pelo comentário e já arrumei a frase estranha. Essa fic não foi postada – traduzida – em nenhum outro site (por mim pelo menos) então se já leu outra igual deve ser a original em inglês (ou uma com o tema parecido?), mas ouvi rumores de que a estavam traduzindo para o espanhol também.

**Dark Wolf 03**, que bom que ficou com água na boca! Espero que goste da história. O site está em andamento, não se preocupe! Logo a Illy vai dar mais notícias sobre ele, enquanto isso continuaremos postando as traduções aqui. E muito obrigada pelo comentário, você fez a minha semana! Duo está mesmo numa fria, coitado, e por um tempo as coisas só parecem piorar pra ele. Sobre suas perguntas, espere e verá, mas acredite, nada tão drástico como torturas e lavagem cerebral (dependendo do ponto de vista...), afinal, capitão Chang está com eles. E acho que esse capítulo responde sobre os rapazes com Quatre, e não, não eram Trowa e Heero, aparentemente, são da mesma prisão dele, mas nada tema, tudo será explicado. Aguarde mais capítulos, eles estão chegando!


	4. Capítulo 2

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora**: **ATENÇÃO**! A tradução de fics sem comentários será cancelada. Sei que esse aviso parece meio chato, mas nós não ganhamos nada com isso e fazemos porque gostamos, mas gastamos tempo e esforço para procurar fics legais para traduzir, revisar e postar. Você chega aqui, lê (pois sabemos a quantidade de vezes que essa página foi acessada pela conta) e não se dá ao mínimo trabalho de apertar um botãozinho e digitar umas palavrinhas só pra nos informar _gostei _ou _não gostei_. Agora não tem nem mais a desculpa que tinha de não ter uma ferramente fácil para deixar comentário. Novamente peço, por favor, deixem comentários!

Obrigada.

_Então, para todo mundo, se lê uma história que gosta, em qualquer fandom, mande um 'oi' para o/a autor(a)! Não dá nem pra descrever o quanto isso deixa a pessoa feliz._

Aryam

P.S.: Agradecimentos no rodapé.

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento _

**Capítulo Dois: Lições Aprendidas**

Duo acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, gemendo e colocando uma mão sobre o rosto. "Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão que me atropelou?" murmurou.

"E que baita caminhão!" soou a voz de uma mulher.

Duo piscou olhando para cima encontrando um rosto preocupado. "Quem é você?"

"Doutora Po" respondou franzindo o cenho. "E juro que se inventar de fazer outra proeza de macho outra vez, vou te mandar para fora daqui."

"Huh?" o rapaz tinha dificuldade para se lembrar do que acontecera e porque estava deitado com uma bela médica cuidando dele.

"Suponho que desorientação já era de se esperar" suspirou. "Lembra do seu nome?"

"Er... Duo" ele disse, observando-a como se fosse levemente estúpida.

"Sabe onde está?"

"Numa cama?" adivinhou.

Ela rodou os olhos. "Sabe onde sua cama está?"

O jovem de cabelos longos olhou em volta para as paredes feitas com tijolos de cimento. "Cadeia?"

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Está chutando ou você sabe?" exigiu.

"Sei que meu nome é Duo Maxwell" certificou-se. "O resto é um tanto... vago."

"Acampamento Peacecraft te lembra alguma coisa?"

Ele sentou-se rapidamente... ou pelo menos tentou, estremecendo e caindo novamente com a dor que irrompeu em suas têmporas quando se moveu. "Ah, merda!" pressionou as mãos na testa.

"Sua dor é um efeito colateral normal após ser nocauteado por um choque relativamente forte" comentou secamente.

"A cerca de perímetro" lembrou-se com um grunhido.

"Sim... as cercas. Sendo assim, pense nelas como armas de choque gigantes" disse-lhe. "E você tinha que testá-las."

"Aquele diretor cretino me obrigou" Duo resmungou fechando os olhos para aliviar a dor.

"Não é o que ele diz" respondeu a doutora. "De acordo com ele, foi um tipo de aposta entre você e um outro garoto. Uma bem idiota, rapazinho" Ela o fulminou com o olhar até que ele abrisse os olhos e visse. "Nunca mais tente isso de novo. Se você não estivesse com uma ótima saúde ou se seu coração fosse fraco, algo assim poderia seriamente acabar com você."

"Já o fez." Reclamou, tremendo com a dor.

Ela soltou um bufo zombeteiro. "Deixe de ser criança. Poderia ser bem pior."

"Se você não fosse mulher, eu te mandaria ir se fu-, er, catar coquinhos na ladeira" o jovem terminou desgastado.

"Vamos, sente-se e colocarei um travesseiro atrás de você para que possa engolir umas aspirinas" ela ralhou.

Duo obedeceu, deixando a doutora apoiá-lo em travesseiros e obedientemente engoliu as aspirias junto com o copo d'água que ela trouxera. Depois observou-a cansadamente, enquanto ela andava pela enfermaria escrevendo notas numa prancheta. "Há quanto tempo estou... bem... aqui?"

"Cerca de uma hora" informou. "E já que é hora da janta, mandei alguém vir trazer uma refeição para você." Ela o encarou duramente. "Quando terminar de comer, a aspirina deverá estar fazendo efeito e você poderá voltar para o alojamento. Já recebeu o alojamento, não é?"

Ele assentiu puxando o cartão dobrado do bolso. "Sim... parece que é o 'G'" virou seus olhos índigo para ela, uma expressão quase suplicante. "Eu não estava mentindo, doutora. Não testei a cerca em uma aposta, sabe?"

Ela fez um som levemente zombeteiro novamente. "Bem, seja lá a razão, não faça outra vez" encarou-o com genuina preocupação. "Entendeu?"

"Sim senhora" suspirou, fitando em desagrado o cartão na sua mão. Obviamente não poderia contrariar o diretor, mesmo com um pátio lotado de testemunhas. Infelizmente, a médica não fora uma delas.

Pouco tempo depois, o assistente chegou e Duo alegremente devorou o prato de comida e o copo de leite, não tendo comido desde a marmita entregue no almoço durante a viagem. Quando terminou, a doutora Po checou suas pupilas, ouviu seu coração e tirou sua pressão antes de lhe dar alta.

"Na saída, vá para o prédio de administração. Dê esse formulário ao diretor Kushrenada."

Ele viu o papel de dispensa médica, suspirando. "Tenho que vê-lo?"

"Regulamento. Pelo menos até estar sob jurisdição do capitão Chang. Depois disso, vai responder a ele."

Duo assentiu, de modo fatigado, pôs-se de pé e saiu exausto da enfermaria. Eram poucos metros até o outro prédio e ele empurrou a porta para encontrar a mesa da recepção vazia.

"Oh, isso fica cada vez melhor" murmurou, dirigindo-se à porta entitulada "Diretor". Bateu cautelosamente, desejando não obter resposta para que pudesse deslizar o papel por debaixo da porta e escapar para o alojamento.

"Entre."

Duo entrou deparando-se com o administrador sentado confortavelmente atrás de uma grande mesa de carvalho, ouvindo música clássica em um aparelho de som de última geração e soprando contente um charuto.

"Maxwell." A satisfação arrogante na voz do homem instantaneamente fez os cabelos na nuca de Duo se eriçarem. "Então, aprendeu uma lição hoje?"

"Sim, você me lembrou como você é..." o rapaz parou com esforço, engolindo o comentário agressivo. "Sim, aprendi" falou baixinho, olhos semicerrados lançando um olhar nervoso indicando perigo para o homem atrás da escrivaninha. _E uma puta lição. O diretor é seu inimigo._ Não que fosse novidade para o rato de rua de L2 tendo sido maltratado pelo mesmo homem a primeira vez que fora preso.

"Acho que não gosto dessa cara, Maxwell" comentou Kushrenada, colocando o charuto no cinzeiro. "É melhor aprender agora mesmo, desacato não vai te levar longe aqui."

"Nem obediência." Retorquiu.

Um lento sorriso alargou a face do outro homem. "Está aprendendo, condenado."

"Mais do que quer que eu aprenda" Duo sussurrou, deixando seu ódio brilhar em suas orbes. "Isso ainda é uma prisão juvenil. Têm regras sobre o que você pode e não pode fazer com crianças, desgraçado."

O diretor Kushrenada circulou a mesa para se impor sobre o garoto menor. "Você se acha muito esperto, não é rapaz? Enganando todo mundo para te deixarem vir parar num acampamento de crianças em vez da cadeia?" estreitou seus olhos ameaçadores. "Mas não se engane... aqui será uma cadeia de verdade... para você."

"Dane-se" Duo rosnou de volta, encarando-o de volta.

O administrador levantou a mão e parecia que ia estapear o garoto.

"Uh-uh" o adolescente preveniu, um sorriso provocador nos lábios. "Não no rosto. Defensores públicos fariam uma festa com isso."

A mão desceu severamente, atingindo tão forte que a cabeça de Duo virou para o lado e o fez cambalear alguns passos para trás, atordoado. O diretor inclinou-se, seu hálito cheirando a cigarro e cerveja. "Mas Maxwell" cantarolou baixo. "Não é minha culpa se você caiu na pista de obstáculos e acertou o seu rosto em um dos suportes."

O rapaz ergueu o rosto em descrença, olhos se arregalando.

"Sua palavra contra a minha" declarou Treize com uma expressão satisfeita. "O Campo de Treinamento é dureza... é de se esperar contusões e machucados... ou pior."

O coração de Duo se afundou, percebendo a verdade. Ninguém acreditaria nele se acusasse o diretor de tê-lo agredido. Mesmo a médica, bondosa como era, não acreditara que o diretor deliberadamene o fez se ferir.

"Escute bem, rato de rua. Se der um passo sequer para fora da linha... se ao menos me olhar de um jeito errado novamente... e farei de tudo para que acabe na prisão de sua colônia natal." Sorriu cruel. "Na verdade, vou fazer de tudo para que você acabe lá mesmo que não faça nada de errado." Deu de ombros. "Já até preenchi a papelada. Só falta a data e sua transgresão. Sei que vai ter uma."

Duo estendeu o formulário médico sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Kushrenada pegou, jogando em cima da escrivaninha. "Pode ir, Maxwell, vá para o alojamento antes que as luzes se apaguem ou vou acabar de preencher sua transferência hoje a noite."

O jovem de cabelos compridos virou-se de uma vez, a risada do diretor ecoando em seus ouvidos enquanto escapava rapidamente do escritório. Atravessou rapidamente o complexo, não correndo para não dar motivos para os guardas acharem que estava aprontando algo. Quando alcançou a sombra das construções, foi mais devagar, lutando contra a vontade de berrar em pura frustração. De todos os lugares em que poderia ir parar, por que tinha de ser a área do diretor Kushrenada? Sua esperança de alguns meses de trégua antes da prisão inevitavel fora partida em pedaços. Em poucas palavras: ele já era. E ao chegar nessa conclusão, também chegou ao alojamento 'G'.

Entrou quieto, cabeça baixa, e foi direto para a cama desocupada de cima, escalando e deitando, virando as costas para o quarto e de frente para a parede. Ignorou Quatre e Trowa, próximos ao armário do loiro comparando os horários do dia seguinte.

Quatre se levantou e foi até ele, ficando nas pontas dos pés próximo da cabeça do outro. "Duo? Eu... me desculpa."

O garoto de trança fez um gesto com a mão de desprezo "Não foi culpa sua."

"Foi sim" Quatre insistiu. "Se eu não tivesse feito você conversar comigo, ele não teria ficado bravo."

Duo soltou um longo suspiro. "Sim, teria. Esquece isso, cara."

"Mas..."

"Esquece!" dessa vez sua voz estava firme, cheia de irritação, e o loiro se virou.

Viu Trowa assistindo enquanto voltava para sua cama. "Ele não quer sua compaixão" observou o garoto de olhos verdes.

"Não é compaixão" ele insistiu. "Só estou tentando assumir a responsabilidade..." parou de falar lembrando das palavras de seu pai. _'É hora de você assumir responsabilidade por suas ações. Não vou gastar mais nenhum centavo para te livrar de encrencas. Dessa vez, você pode cumprir pena e, quem sabe, aprender sua lição.'_

O loiro engoliu em seco, afundando-se na cama e deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando evitar das lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

Oh, ele aprendeu sua lição.

Os dois meses que ficara na detenção juvenil antes de ser mandado para o campo de treinamento fora um Inferno na Terra. Ameaçado, perseguido e espancado por garotos maiores e mais fortes, aprendera uma grande lição.

Após ser jogado de um lado para o outro várias vezes, aprendeu a revidar e com tanta força que conseguia machucar seus atacantes mais do que eles o machucavam. Com o tempo, eles recuaram, comprovando a observação de Duo de que nenhum dos garotos no ônibus com Quatre incomodaram o belo loiro.

Mas ele também aprendera estar mal preparado para uma prisão real. Se falhasse nessa últiam chance, não tinha dúvidas de que seria mastigado e cuspido dentro do sistema. Vira em Duo um semelhante... alguém com humanidade nos olhos indicando também não servir para cumprir pena. Pelo amor de Alá, eram só meninos. Crianças. Como jogá-los numa cadeia cheia de assassinos e estupradores era uma alternativa? Não era como se ele tivesse matado alguém. Ou mataria. Será?

Alguns minutos após Duo sair do escritório, capitão Chang bateu na porta.

"Entre."

"Estou incomodando?" perguntou o chinês, ouvindo a música ao girar a maçaneta.

"Tudo bem" respondeu o administrador, acenando com a mão. "Pode entrar."

O capitão entrou, prancheta em mãos, e ficou praticamente em posição de atenção frente à mesa de carvalho.

"Fuma?" ofereceu apontando para a caixa de charuto na mesa.

"Não, obrigado" respondeu Chang com um sorriso educado, porém mecânico.

"Como posso ajudá-lo?"

"Dois recrutas estavam faltando na chamada" o oficial esclareceu, levantando a lista. "Maxwell e Yuy."

"Ah, sim. Maxwell está aqui... acabou de ir para o alojamento." O diretor sorriu de certa forma convencido. "Ele foi insubordinado durante a orientação."

"E acabou na enfermaria?" perguntou franzindo o cenho levemente.

O sorrido de Kushrenada aumentou. "Deixe-me te contar uma coisinha sobre Maxwell, capitão. Fui o policial que o prendeu pela primeira vez em L2... por invasão e roubo. Ele resistiu, atacou dois de meus oficiais e foi acusado de agressão. Ele é o que chamam de 'incorrigível'. Destinado à prisão perpétua. Está perdendo seu tempo e recursos naquele vândalo, se me permite dizer."

"Não é decisão minha" Chang comentou rigorosamente. "ainda."

"Você não tem idéia em como aquele vagabundo pode ser calculista, Chang. Só espero que ele tenha aprendido uma lição para que não escape na primeira vez que der as costas para ele."

Capitão Chang franziu o cenho. "Te asseguro que vou vigiá-lo de perto." Balançou sua prancheta. "E Yuy?"

"Ah, o ônibus espacial de L1 sofreu um atraso. Teve um problema na documentação e quando arrumaram, já tinham perdido o vôo. Heero Yuy vai chegar amanhã de manhã." Maneou a cabeça. "Pelo que li em sua ficha, é outro que vai precisar vigiar sua retaguarda quando estiver por perto." Deu uma risada seca. "Se quer saber, tome cuidado com todos eles. Não são recutas militares, apesar do que declara a Iniciativa. São criminosos."

O capitão fez um som indiferente. "Percebo que não é muito fã do conceito de um campo de treinamento juvenil."

O diretor se recostou na cadeira. "Olhe, Chang... esses não são jovens comuns. Aqui é para crianças que cometeram sérios crimes violentos ou aqueles presos pela terceira vez. A maiorida desses garotos vai acabar na cadeia adulta. Caramba, me atrevo a dizer que todos vão. Dar a eles uma opção é como recompensá-los pelo que fizeram. A Iniciativa Peacecraft não é nada a não ser um desperdício de impostos."

"Eu discordo" disse Wufei calmamente, em seu rosto uma máscara sem expressão. "Se conseguirmos tornar ao menos um desses garotos em um soldado responsável, cada moeda valerá a pena. E mesmo aqueles que não forem tão bem para ir à Academia, aprenderão sobre trabalho em equipe, lealdade e os benefícios do trabalho duro. São lições que podem fazer a diferença. Talvez, como resultado, menos desses garotos acabarão na prisão como prevê."

O diretor bufou cético. "Você é um idealista, Chang."

"Talvez" cedeu. "Se procurar justiça para essas crianças em vez de punição me faz um idealista, então aceito o título com orgulho."

O administrador enclinou-se para frente em sua mesa. "Quer justiça? O único modo de se conseguir justiça é liderar com uma mão de ferro. Se der um sinal de misericórdia a esses baderneiros, eles vão entender como um sinal de fraqueza e devorá-lo vivo."

"Não planejo mostrar-lhes misericórdia" o capitão afirmou. "Pretendo mostrar-lhes respeito."

Com isso, o diretor se recostou novamente, gargalhando. "Agora ouvi de tudo! Respeito? Quer mesmo me fazer acreditar que respeita um bando de delinquentes salafrários?"

"Quando eu terminar o programa, sim" previu o oficial. "Aqueles que completarem o treinamento com notas aceitáveis vão conseguir isso de mim."

"...se você sobreviver." Zombou Kushrenada. Chacoalhou a cabeça em dúvida. "Esse projeto é um fracasso desde o início e quem te mandou aqui para fiscalizá-lo provavelmente está tentando sabotar sua carreita, capitão."

"Fui voluntário" Chang disse igualmente, os olhos frios e duros como pedra.

Novamente o diretor soltou uma alta gargalhada. "Quando pensa que já viu de tudo!" fitou o capitão com o brilho nos olhos. "Deve ser um suicida." Cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Mas não se preocupe... meus guardas vão te dar cobertura mesmo se você não quiser. Eles são experientes em lidar com delinquentes."

"Fui informado que os internos estariam sob minha supervisão e de minhas tropas" o capitão ressaltou, erguendo os ombros levemente.

"Oh... certamente... para treinamento sim. Mas confie em mim, você vai precisar da segurança do perímetro e as patrulhas caninas para controlar o rebanho. Não queremos que perca nenhum deles."

Chang semicerrou os olhos, avaliando o diretor profundamente. "Que fique entendido que minha jurisdição..."

"Sua 'jurisdição', capitão, é o treino desses reprovados. A minha é mantê-los confinados." Disparou Treize, levantando-se e colocando uma mão aberta na mesa, toda a cortesia forçada se fora. "E se um deles esculachar, é meu trabalho mandá-los para qualquer que seja a prisão que guarda seus compatriotas."

"Em 'esculachar' você quer dizer quebrar uma lei da Terra, certo?" esclareceu.

"O que mais eu insinuaria?"

"Fiz uma lista de regulamentos específicos para o treinamento" Capitão Chang explicou. "Enquanto sérias ofensas necessitariam passar o interno para você para a expulsão... há também ofensas menos sérias das quais determinarei..." um sorriso feral cruzou seu rosto. "punição interna. Por exemplo, insurbodinação geralmente merece algumas voltas na pista ou cavar um enorme buraco até suas mãos criarem bolhas." Analisou cuidadosamente o outro homem. "Você tem algum problema com isso?"

"Claro que não. Só estou preocupado em as verdadeiras leis... não regras de escoteiros que você sonha que seus 'recrutas' vão seguir." Kushrenada balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Espere até um deles esfaquear você ou alguém da sua tropa. Vai ser o primeiro gritando para 'expulsá-los' como diz tão delicadamente."

"Certamente que sim" concordou o chinês. "Só quero estar claro quanto a separação de polícias aqui, já que os garotos estarão sob vigilância muito mais próxima de minhas tropas do que de seus guardas." Sorriu de forma fina, sem calor algum. "Quero evitar um futuro mal entendido."

"Hei... até onde sei, os pestes são todos seus." O diretor deu um sorriso amarelo. "Mas anote minha palavras, logo verá que estou certo. Estão além da redenção." Sentou-se novamente, pegando o charuto do cinzeiro. "Me chame quando quiser se livrar de Maxwell. Acredito que será o primeiro a te fazer enxergar a verdade e sair desse trabalho."

Wufei assentiu formalmente. "Pode até ser... mas antes de entregar qualquer um deles a você, posso te garantir quem quer que seja, é porque exauriu minha longa lista de punições... nenhuma delas agradável."

Treize sorriu. "Oh, por favor... posso assistir?"

"Claro" concedeu o capitão com graciosa meia-reverência. "Agradeço sua atenção, senhor, e informarei se tiver uma lição particularmente difícil a ensinar um dos recrutas. Pode acabar percebendo que nossos métodos são tão eficazes quanto pensa que os seus são."

"Mal posso esperar."

Capitão Chang reverenciou novamente e saiu, olhos negros ainda sombrios considerando o quanto não gostara da arrogância do diretor desde quando se conheceram. O que ele mal podia esperar era provar que a Iniciativa Peacecraft poderia ser realmente positiva na reabilitação juvenil.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Dê uma injeção de ânimo na tradutora: comentário! Não vão se arrepender e não custa nada!_

_

* * *

_

**Agradecimentos:**

_Respondido por Aryam:_

Muito obrigada a **Dark Wolf 03** pelo apoio! O Treize é bem cruel nessa fic mesmo e vai ainda dar muita dor de cabeça para eles. Sobre o Wufei com mais alguém, isso são para capítulos muito futuros. Heero dará o ar da sua graça no capítulo 3 e aos poucos os motivos das prisões serão revelados. O Treize ser um chato é necessário pra essa história, infelizmente. Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário (foi rápido!), valeu pela injeção de ânimo! Realmente mandar comentários pelo ffnet é muito mais fácil e deveria facilitar a vida de todo mundo. Espero que continue gostando!

**Athena Sagara**, que bom que ficou empolgada com a fic! Logo novos capítulos serão postados. Como eu escrevi em _Avisos _na resenha, há algumas menções de sexo não consensual, mas não é muito descritivo e colocarei avisos no início dos capítulos se tiver algo para se preocupar. Espero que continue acompanhando, ainda tem muito pra acontecer, obrigada pelo comentário!

Olá **Hikaro**! É esse tipo de comentário que dá vontade de postar a fic logo inteira no site. Poxa, muito obrigada por reservar um tempinho para, não só ler como comentar, sei que tem muita gente ocupada, mas é só isso mesmo que quero, saber se está gostando ou não e fiquei muito feliz de saber que está. Contudo, você diz que muitas autoras não estão mais postando fics de GW nem continuando, e claro, cada uma tem suas razões próprias, mas com certeza um fator determinante é a desmotivação pela falta de comentários e participação das leitoras.

_Então, para todo mundo, se lê uma história que gosta, em qualquer fandom, mande um 'oi' para o autor! Não dá nem pra descrever o quanto isso deixa a pessoa feliz._

**Giby a hobbit**, eu não sou a Illy, sou a Aryam, mas olá mesmo assim! Muito obrigada pelo toque! Isso que dá revisar fics de madrugada em véspera de vestibular... desculpe pelos erros aqui e acolá, mas estou sempre me esforçando para melhorar. Não se preocupe em dar sugestões e dicas, se encontrar outros pode falar sim ou mandar por e-mail. Fico agradecida. Enfim, obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz pela força. Voltamos a ativa sim!

**Tenshi Oni**, que bom que gostou, obrigada por me deixar saber! Espero que goste desse capítulo também, e por favor, continue comentando! Assim posto os capítulos mais rápido.

Poxa, **Yoru no Yami**, muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio e comentário. Eu fico muito feliz em ver que meu apelo está dando certo, sem esses comentários eu fico sériamente tentada a parar e pegar projetos menores, afinal, essa fic é razoavelmente longa. Você, como autora, deve saber como é bom receber uma palavra de apoio de alguém que leu seu material. Eu morria de preguiça de ler em inglês, mas uma vez que comecei, nunca mais parei e peguei gosto pela tradução. O Duo ainda vai passar por maus bocados... Mas isso faz parte para a história ficar mais interessante. Espero que continue gostando! Os próximos capítulos vêm logo.

**Harumi**! Obrigada pela torcida!! E pela motivação! Já que pediu com tanto jeito, já estou preparando capítulos novos ^_~ Quantas perguntas... bom, tudo será respondido ao seu tempo. O Heero aparece no fim do próximo capítulo e depois disso... Duo e os outros não perdem por esperar. O Duo tá sempre tentando dar uma de durão, mas ele ainda vai quebrar a cara, tadinho. Você imaginou o Wufei de um jeito meio peculiar (com a trança), será pela postura meio 'samurai' dele? Ele domina mesmo nessa fic. O Trowa está expressivo mesmo, de um modo bem interessante, ele fala mais com gestos ou de modos bem sutis, poucas palavras, mas de um modo bem objetivo. O Quatre tem mesmo aquele jeito de bonzinho, mas tem seus motivos para estar nessa também. Que bom que gostou, estou com um soriso bobo até agora de ter lido seus comentários =^.^= 'abraços virtuais'tm pra você também!

**Ilia Verseau**, eu peguei mesmo uma fic nova para usar como teaser, justamente pela maioria não ter lido apesar do mega sucesso que fez no fandom americano. Não se preocupe, todas as perguntas serão respondidas, até perguntas que você não achava que tinha. Não esperava essa reação (de várias leitoras) de duvidarem dos motivos de Quatre ali. Só posso dizer que não foi um engano... Mas tudo será esclarecido aos poucos. Nenhum personagem ficará no 'vácuo', muito pelo contrário. Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário e pelo apoio. Fico muito feliz de meus apelos estarem dando certo, realmente eu andava bem desmotivada para continuar um projeto longo desses. A fic no começo parece um pouco arrastada, meio cansativa, mas logo ela pega ritmo e muitas coisas começam a acontecer. O Treize ainda vai surpreender com suas loucuras. Muitos beijos e obrigada novamente pelo apoio!

**Maho Yuki**, muito obrigada pelo comentário, fico grata em saber que está gostando da fic e quer que contiue. Por favor, não entenda mal minhas próximas palavras, mas desrespeito mesmo é das leitoras que precisam de um recado praticamente implorando por uma palavrinha sequer de apoio para mandarem um comentário, desculpe, mas eu não me sentiria/sentirei culpada se tiver de interromper uma tradução por falta de resposta das leitoras, apenas decepcionada. Porém, se as coisas continuarem como estão, não farei isso e todos saem ganhando (acredito eu). Acho que a Illy irá mandar recados do novo site logo. Espero que continue acompanando. Novamente, obrigada pelo comentário!

**Daaph**, olá! Primeiramente, muito grata pelo comentário! E valeu pelo apoio! É esse tipo de motivação que me fará continuar essa fic até o final. Que bom que gostou! Então, Heero fará sua aparição no capítulo seguinte e as razões das prisões serão reveladas aos poucos. Só posso adiantar que de anjo o Quatre só tem o rosto mesmo, coitado, ele é bonzinho, mas também tem seus motivos. O site, se tudo der certo, estará no ar logo (assim esperamos!). Quanto ao P.S., a Illy – até onde sei – não pretende parar com nenhum projeto dela, então provavelmente continuará com as fics da Dyna Dee sim. Quanto a "The Wedding Planner", eu que estou encarregada pela Snowdragonct, então sim, planejo traduzir essa fic como planejo traduzir todo o material dessa autora, contudo, espero já estar bem adiantada em Boot Camp antes de começá-la – realmente é uma fic maravilhosa.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da autora:** Sim, Treize está OOC (fora de personagem), não tão honroso quanto deveria ser... Apesar de que haverá alguma desculpa para isso revelada na hora certa.

**Nota da tradutora**: Gostaria de agradecer o apoio das leitoras para continuar essa história, por isso postarei capítulos novos. Caso não receber mais comentários com o andar da carruagem, vou interpretar isso como uma rejeição da história (afinal, não tenho bola de cristal, como querem que eu adivinho se tem alguém gostando ou não?), portanto, apenas postarei um aviso de que enquanto não souber se alguém ainda lê, não postarei mais.

_Enfim, esse será o último "aviso/pedido". Só voltarei a postar essas notas se a fic estiver realmente em risco de ser parada, portanto, apóiem as fics que gostam!_

Obrigada pela compreensão.

Aryam

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento _

**Capítulo Três: Encontros e Ameaças**

O sol mal iluminava o céu quando o alarme soou. Um dos soltados abriu de supetão a porta do alojamento e entrou.

"Todo mundo de pé e alerta!"

Duo grunhiu, rolando e sentando, deixando suas pernas para fora da cama. "Deus! Ainda está escuro."

"Sem problemas, vermes!" desdenhou o homem alegremente. "Seus sorrisos brilhantes vão iluminar o caminho."

Duo tapou a boca com a mão e Quatre não conseguiu evitar de rir sentando-se e esfregando o sono nos olhos.

"Vocês bebezinhos têm quinze minutos pra levar seus traseiros de meninas para o chuveiro, se arrumarem e irem para o pátio de exercícios. Entenderam?"

"Senhor, sim senhor" bocejou Duo, caindo de pé no chão e se espreguiçando.

Trowa balançou a cabeça, jogou a coberta para o lado e juntou-se aos outros descendo da cama se preparando para os exercícios matinais.

"Quatorze e contando" o soldado grunhiu, virando-se para sair.

"Droga" Duo murmurou, alongando os ombros com movimentos circulares e bocejando novamente. "Vou gastar isso só pra pentear e trançar o cabelo"

Quatre ergueu o olhar do armário onde procurava um uniforme. "Pelo menos não te fizeram cortar" ressaltou.

Duo agarrou a ponta da trança possessivamente. "Até parece."

Trowa recolheu suas roupas, toalha, escova de dentes e saiu para os chuveiros sem mais do que um 'bom dia'.

"Simpático, não?" Duo comentou.

Quatre deu de ombros. "Quieto, mas parece legal."

Duo bufou, balançando a cabeça.

Então, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos longos foi até seu armário, Quatre viu de esguelha seu rosto e ficou surpreso "O que aconteceu com você?"

"Huh?" Duo percebeu onde o loiro encarava e cobriu a maçã do rosto com a mão. "Oh, isso. Eu, uh, caí."

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram. "Caiu? No punho de alguém? Isso parece que alguém te estapeou com as costas da mão!"

Duo achou interessante o quanto Quatre estava assustadoramente certo. "De acordo com o diretor Kushrenada, eu devo ter me machucado na pista de obstáculos."

"Mas você não estava na – oh" Quatre finalmente entendeu.

"Deixa pra lá" murmurou, pegando o uniforme limpo e toalha. "Vamos. Podemos nos dar cobertura no chuveiro."

"Cobertura? Por quê?" Quatre perguntou, seguindo o rapaz mais alto para fora do alojamento, atravessando o complexo e chegando aos chuveiros comunais.

"Porque você e eu somos muito 'bonitos' para estar aqui" Duo replicou petulantemente.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. "Você não quer dizer..."

Duo parou, virando-se para o loiro e baixando o tom de voz para quase um sussurro. "Quero dizer que... não seja pego sozinho... e não vá a lugar nenhum com alguém que não confia... companheiro ou guarda. Entendeu?"

"S-sim" Quatre respondeu hesitante.

Começou a entender o que Duo queria dizer quando viu como os chuveiros eram. Havia armários para colocar as roupas, mas os internos tinham que se despir ali mesmo com apenas uma toalha para cobri-los no caminho até o chuveiro em si. E lá era ainda pior. Eram duas fileiras de duchas, uma de frente para a outra, portanto ninguém tinha nenhuma privacidade.

Ficando avermelhado por se sentir tão exposto, Quatre pendurou sua toalha no gancho ao lado do chuveiro escolhido e ligou a água tentando não olhar para nada nem ninguém, enquanto rapidamente se ensaboava.

Para Duo era pior, tendo que desfazer a trança e gastar um longo tempo lavando e enxaguando. Quando terminou, ele e Quatre eram os últimos. Com certa facilidade, Duo torceu o excesso de água do cabelo castanho e enrolou a cintura com a toalha antes de se dirigir de volta aos armários.

Quatre andou a passos rápidos atrás dele, não querendo ficar sozinho em um lugar grande e aberto. Havia alguns poucos companheiros no local ainda se vestindo.

Duo transferiu a toalha da cintura para a cabeça e vestiu as calças rapidamente, soltando um suspiro por estar vestido de novo. Calçou as botas para começar a trabalhar no cabelo.

Quatre seguia seu exemplo, com exceção da trança, claro, quando uma risada desagradável o fez olhar para um grupo no outro fim da fileira de armários.

"Hei, loirinho" um garoto com cabelo castanho claro zombeteou. "Qual seu nome?" Seus olhos castanhos desviaram-se para Duo. "E o da sua namorada?"

Duo enrijeceu com o comentário, ainda absorvendo a água de seus longos cabelos com a toalha. "Ignore-os, Quatre" murmurou.

O loiro obedeceu de bom grado, vestindo uma camisa e lutando para fechar os botões com as mãos trêmulas. Estava desgostosamente atento ao fato dele e Duo estarem sozinhos e em desvantagem.

"Tô falando com você" rosnou o rapaz novamente, aproximando-se.

Quatre ergueu o olhar, relutante. Quem se aproximava estava cercado por outros três e os quatro exibiam expressões ameaçadoras.

Duo virou-se de leve, inclinando-se casualmente contra o armário, o cabelo úmido torcido como uma grossa corda por cima do ombro e a camisa desabotoada. Semicerrou os olhos índigo para os recém-chegados. "Ele é Quatre" disse friamente. "Eu sou Duo. E temos cinco minutos para deixar essa palhaçada de lado e ir para o pátio de exercícios. Quer mesmo começar com isso agora e criar problemas para todos nós logo no primeiro dia?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros continuo zombando. "Preocupado que K vai te mandar de volta para L2, lixo de colônia?"

Pelo jeito, todos ouviram o atrito de Duo com o diretor. Sabiam que estava numa situação perigosa e tinha mais a perder do que qualquer outro.

"Tudo bem" o rapaz continuou. "Se você se comportar, eu posso falar bem de você" Ele olhou Duo dos pés a cabeça. "Vindo de L2, aposto como conhece todo tipo de truques"

Uma voz firme vinda da porta os interrompeu antes do garoto de olhos índigo poder rosnar a resposta que formulava. "Vermes! Vocês têm dois minutos para levar seus traseiros para o pátio ou vão todos para o relatório!"

Os quatro maiores recuaram e Duo e Quatre seguiram o instrutor agitado apressados, aproveitando a oportunidade para escapar. Duo correu e trançou o cabelo ao mesmo tempo, jogaram as toalhas no alojamento no caminho chegando à ginástica calistênica em cima da hora.

Quatre colocava a camisa para dentro da calça de maneira afobada enquanto Duo ainda abotoava a sua, mas quando os instrutores de exercícios militares se organizaram, os dois estavam em posição na fila com todos os outros.

Conseguiram passar pelos exercícios matinais e a corrida de três quilômetros sem mais incidentes, afinal, vários soldados da Subdivisão de Mobile Suits os acompanhavam o tempo todo. Além de Duo lançar um olhar irritado de aviso para o grupo que o abordou no chuveiro, não teve mais interações.

Após a corrida, os recrutas tiveram um intervalo de meia hora antes do café da manhã. Apenas por ser o primeiro dia, o tempo foi ocupado por uma explicação de um soldado sobre a rotina diária. Dali em diante aquele seria o tempo de tomarem banho e se trocarem.

"Bom, isso vai ajudar a acelerar as coisas de manhã" Duo murmurou para Quatre. Estavam sentados em uma arquibancada ouvindo o homem recitar o horário.

Após acordarem, todos os dias às cinco horas, teriam calistenia e uma corrida de três quilômetros. Depois teriam tempo de tomarem banho e se trocarem antes do café da manhã às seis. Em seguida, teriam duas aulas cada manhã, cobrindo artes marciais, estratégia e história militar. Uma hora para o almoço entre às onze e meio dia, aula de armas até às duas e uma hora livre antes da calistenia das três horas. As tardes seriam preenchidas com treinos em pistas de obstáculos e caminhadas, ou como Duo traduziu, marchas forçadas. Jantar às seis, seguido de duas horas de estudo antes das luzes serem apagadas pontualmente às nove. Inspeções às dez.

A única variação da rotina seria aos domingos, livre de aulas, ao invés disso, estariam livres para ir à capela e horário de visita uma vez que fosse permitido.

"Alguma pergunta?"

Duo quis levantar a mão, mas Quatre segurou seu pulso, olhos azuis encarando preocupados seu amigo. O loiro balançou a cabeça bem de leve em advertência.

Dando de ombros, Duo olhou para o lado e deixou para lá, concordando que Quatre provavelmente estava certo. Deveria manter seus comentários mal-criados para si mesmo até o incidente do dia anterior ser esquecido.

Do seu lado esquerdo, Trowa riu quieto, balançando a cabeça. Pouco escapava os olhos atentos. Ele olhou para Quatre, sorrindo em aprovação.

Os três colegas de quarto ficaram juntos pelo resto da manhã e os rapazes do chuveiro os deixaram sozinhos agora que os números estavam mais iguais.

No almoço, Duo conseguiu espirrar um copo inteiro de leite em si mesmo brincando com seus dois colegas, então teve de correr para o alojamento trocar entre o almoço e a aula de armas. Andava a passos rápido em direção ao pátio onde seria a classe, quando uma voz o saudou.

"Maxwell?"

Ele parou, virando para encontrar um homem oriental com um uniforme militar. "Uh – sim?" olhou por cima do ombro, sabendo ter poucos minutos para chegar a tempo.

O chinês se aproximou e Duo o encarou com uma expressão de dúvida. Os olhos negros tinham um brilho frio e calculista e ostentava um inclinar arrogante de cabeça. O cabelo negro puxado em um pequeno rabo de cavalo dava uma aparência severa. "Sou o Capitão Chang"

"Tá." Duo encarou o homem sem expressão. _E por que devo ligar pra quem é esse cara?_

"Sou o oficial no comando do programa de treinamento. Você não estava na chamada."

"Uh – não. Estava na enfermaria" Duo o informou, olhos índigo escurecendo lembrando da punição do diretor.

"Diretor Kushrenada me contou" o Capitão concordou com uma ligeira sugestão de escárnio nos lábios.

"Contou o quê?" Duo perguntou, cruzando os braços e batendo um pé. Estava curioso pela versão do administrador.

"Ele disse que você foi insubordinado" Capitão Chang esclareceu friamente, franzindo o cenho vendo a pose desafiadora do rapaz. "Pelo jeito ele estava certo." Apontou para o prédio "Precisamos conversar."

Duo respondeu com teimosia "Vou perder a aula."

"Isso não é problema" Chang deu de ombros, já se encaminhando para o prédio. "O instrutor sabe que você está comigo."

Duo suspirou, seguindo o homem para a estrutura de cimento. Lá, havia um pequeno escritório – duas mesas e gabinetes de arquivos, mas nada mais que isso. Era extremamente austero.

O Capitão fechou a porta e foi até sua mesa, sentando-se e olhando para uma grossa pasta. Colocou uma mão sobre ela. "Sua ficha, Maxwell."

"É, eu percebi" Duo procurou uma cadeira, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Então assumiu que deveria ficar de pé, encarando o homem atrás da mesa.

"Não é nada bonito."

Duo sorriu sinistramente. "A vida não é bonita" deu de ombros.

"Você cresceu nas favelas de L2..." continuou o soldado. "Órfão desde muito jovem... parte de uma gangue de rua, a maioria morreu de peste..."

"Todos" Duo o corrigiu com severidade. "Todos morreram, menos eu."

"...acolhido na Igreja Maxwell" continuou o Capitão como se não tivesse ouvido.

"É, eu sei tudo isso!" Duo interrompeu com nervosismo, não querendo reviver as tristes lembranças. Já fora muito ruim ver a igreja destruída deixando-o novamente como o único sobrevivente. Não queria pensar nisso.

"Então você acha que tem uma desculpa para cometer crimes?"

"Não, só razões" o rapaz deu de ombros. Ele fitou o oficial. "Por que não pára de enrolar e me fala logo o que quer, hm?"

"Muito bem" disse o Capitão se levantando e colocando ambas as mãos na mesa, encarando o jovem de trança. "O único motivo de você estar aqui é por causa dos resultados de seus testes. Seu perfil psiquiátrico e prisões passadas o apontam como um criminoso de carreira. Portanto, ficarei feliz em mandá-lo para a prisão em L2 se der um passo para fora da linha. Aqui está o regulamento." Ele deslizou um papel pela mesa. "Repare que o primeiro item da lista diz que se quebrar uma regra sequer, pode ser mandado para servir o resto de sua pena na cadeia. No seu caso, acredito que sejam dois anos."

"Três, mas quem se importa?" Duo murmurou, passando os olhos pela lista.

"O segundo item pode ser particularmente pertinente para você, Maxwell. Terá que se referir a todos os instrutores uniformizados pelo posto ou 'senhor', incluindo a mim. Deverá bater continência sempre que for instruído a fazê-lo. Não deverá usar palavrões ou desrespeitar qualquer soldado desta base."

"Aw... que bosta..." Duo murmurou, lendo a página sabendo que nunca poderia seguir todas essas regras frescas.

"Como disse, Maxwell?" veio a severa indagação.

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram e olharam por entre a franja, um tanto quanto arrependidos. "Uh... Eu... escapou... senhor?"

As sobrancelhas do oficial se uniram enrugando sua testa, expressão a qual se suavizou levemente ao tom conciliador do garoto. Capitão Chang balançou a cabeça. "Isso é demais para você, Maxwell, como é para a maioria dos recrutas. Mesmo que os primeiros trinta dias sejam experimentais, te deixo avisado, uma infração séria _irá_ mandá-lo para o primeiro ônibus-espacial em direção a L2."

Duo olhou para o soldado, suspirando em resignação. "É, você e o diretor K devem ser melhores amigos" comentou derrotado, percebendo que se dois superiores o queriam fora dali, não tinha praticamente nenhuma chance.

Os olhos de Chang se estreitaram. "Não ouse me comparar com o diretor, Maxwell. Ele é um Carrasco. Eu sou um militar e, no momento, um recrutador. Nossos objetivos são completamente diferentes."

"Claro que são" Duo replicou amargamente. "Os dois querem me ver em L2 na primeira oportunidade." Os olhos índigo brilharam com raiva. "E já que os dois estão tão empenhados, tenho certeza de que vão conseguir. Inferno, por que não inventa logo umas acusações e me mandam pra lá, ninguém acreditaria em mim mesmo." Endireitou os ombros um pouco, erguendo o rosto. "Mais alguma coisa? Senhor?"

O Capitão o observou por um longo momento, estudando-o, para então balançar a cabeça. "Não, Maxwell. Dispensado."

Duo quase chegara à porta quando a voz do oficial o fez parar.

"Maxwell, como conseguiu esse machucado no rosto?"

Duo não se virou. "Caí na pista de obstáculos."

"Você ainda não esteve na pista de obstáculos" o Capitão ressaltou.

"De acordo com o diretor, eu estive" ele respondeu diretamente. "Posso ir para a aula agora... senhor?"

Rodando os olhos para a ênfase irônica na palavra 'senhor', o Capitão apiedou-se. "Vá, Maxwell."

Assim que o rapaz se foi, Chang Wufei suspirou, recostando-se em sua cadeira. Sabia muito bem como aquele machucado chegara ali. Vira muitos ferimentos durante seus treinamentos para saber que alguém dera um tapa naquele garoto. Mas não sabia quem, nem porquê. Assumira ser outro companheiro, exceto ser notável a marca do que parecia ser um anel pesado e não era permitido a nenhum dos prisioneiros usar jóias. Nem mesmo relógios.

Suspirando novamente e balançando a cabeça, Wufei prosseguiu para a pasta seguinte, ainda mais grossa que a de Duo Maxwell. Faltava um interno para chegar... sua demora era devido ao atraso do vôo e uma papelada malfeita. Embora o Capitão soubesse do conteúdo do arquivo, queria revisar antes de lidar com o atrasado... um 'Heero Yuy' da colônia L1.

Duo chegou na aula bem tarde. Os garotos estavam sentados nas arquibancadas da pista de atletismo com vários instrutores discutindo o treinamento físico pelo qual passariam.

O instrutor líder olhou para quem acabara de chegar, balançando a cabeça. "Está atrasado, recruta" repreendeu com impaciência.

Duo apenas o olhou de volta, mais ou menos em postura. "Capitão Chang queria me ver... uh... senhor. Ele disse que você sabia."

"Isso não muda sua penalidade por atraso" o soldado deu de ombros. "Seu nome?"

"Maxwell."

"Bem, recruta Maxwell, sou tenente Lareau, seu instrutor de armas. E por estar doze minutos atrasado, pode dar doze voltar na pista. Agora."

Duo piscou assombrado. "Doze voltas? Mas é uma pista de oitocentos metros!"

"E?"

"São nove quilômetros."

"É bom saber que pode multiplicar frações, Maxwell. Agora, comece a correr... e não quero saber de marcha lenta. Quero seis minutos cada volta... ou melhor."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada!" rosnou o instrutor. "E por ter me feito gastar outro minuto da aula, serão treze voltar... ou dez quilômetros e meio já que é tão fã de números. Comece, Maxwell."

Atirando facas com o olhar, Duo virou para a pista.

"Maxwell!"

"O quê?!" perguntou exasperado, voltando-se para a voz.

"Sua continência antes de ir, recruta."

"Filho da-" Duo se controlou bem a tempo, mordendo a língua. Semicerrou seus expressivos olhos e rancorosamente levantou a mão em uma continência esculachada, mas aceitável. "Posso. Ir. Agora. Senhor?"

"Vai logo, Maxwell" o instrutor sorriu.

Duo se virou murmurando seus xingamentos e disparou pela pista, mantendo um passo que o ajudara a fugir de muitos policiais ou donos de loja furiosos em seus dias de roubos em L2. Fora o melhor corredor na gangue, mas ninguém o perseguira por dez quilômetros. Isso prometia ser um desafio.

Uma batida na porta tirou a concentração do Capitão Chang. "Entre!"

O diretor Kushrenada adentrou, um rapaz de cabelos escuros ao lado. "Chang... parece que o último de seus delinqüentes chegou." O administrador indicou o garoto.

Capitão Chang assentiu, olhando o rapaz de forma avaliadora. Poupou um olhar para o diretor. "Obrigado por trazê-lo até mim. Ele teve a orientação?"

"Ele ouviu as medidas de segurança... cabe a você informá-lo o procedimento militar do programa." O administrador deu de ombros, um leve sorriso no rosto. "Você tem um bando de rufiões aqui, Chang. Boa sorte com qualquer um deles."

"Obrigado." Respondeu Wufei, com um olhar duro. Estava prestes a dispensar o outro homem, mas reconsiderou. "Por acaso sabe como Maxwell machucou o rosto?"

"Ah, sim... a pista de obstáculos" ele forçou um sorriso. "Foi parte de seu castigo por insubordinação... Eu o fiz correr pela pista iniciante." Agora sorria maliciosamente. "Caso esteja se perguntando, ele falhou miseravelmente."

"Entendo." O olhar do Capitão caiu na mão de Kushrenada descansando na maçaneta da porta; principalmente no grande anel quadrado com um símbolo. "Novamente, obrigado por trazer... uh, recruta Yuy até aqui." Maneou a cabeça para dispensá-lo, observando com a testa franzida o outro homem sair. Então focou sua atenção no rapaz à sua frente com uma expressão de expectativa.

"Yuy."

"Chang."

O oficial chinês sorriu. "É bom te ver, Heero."

O garoto assentiu em resposta. "Digo o mesmo, Wufei." O olhar atento não deixava escapar muito e notou a pasta grossa na escrivaninha. "Vejo que estava lendo meus arquivos."

Wufei assentiu. "Claro." Os olhos escuros estudaram o rosto de Heero. "Esqueceu que eu conhecia seu... guardião?"

A expressão de Heero se fechou. "Prefiro não falar sobre ele, Wufei."

"Ele é a razão de você estar aqui."

"Sim" ele deu de ombros.

"E você é a razão de eu estar aqui."

Heero ergueu o rosto rapidamente. "Como assim?"

"Quando vi seu nome na lista do Programa Peacecraft, pedi para ser mandando para cá" Wufei gesticulou para a pasta. "Fiz bem. Ninguém mais seria capaz de interpretar o que está escrito." Os olhos negros se fixaram nos de Heero. "Por que não declarou autodefesa?"

"Porque não foi" respondeu com simplicidade. "Esperei que desmaiasse bêbado e o espanquei até ficar em coma."

"E quantas vezes ele batera em você?" Wufei contrariou. "Quantos anos de abuso agüentou? E a garotinha..."

"Pare!" Heero ordenou com severidade. "Não quero falar sobre isso, Wufei."

"O que importa é que, é fácil ver porque você fez isso, Heero" o oficial balançou a cabeça. "Você deveria ter o melhor advogado que o dinheiro podia pagar, não um defensor público de quinta categoria."

"Fiz o que julguei ser melhor." Deu de ombros.

"E agora farei o que julgo ser o melhor" Wufei disse. "Quero que se dê bem aqui e acabe na academia. Sei que pode." Franziu o cenho levemente, baixando o olhar para a papelada na sua mesa. "Mesmo Kushrenada designando os times, consegui prevalecer sobre ele para agrupá-lo por resultados nos testes. Seus três companheiros tiveram as melhores notas nas provas de aptidão depois de você. Na verdade, alguns deles foram até melhores em alguns pontos." Estremeceu ao ver o nome de Maxwell na lista. "Seu grupo é o Time Wing. Quando fizerem a formação pela manhã, os líderes dos times serão nomeados e os objetivos serão revelados. Além do trabalho de aula e treinamento físico, haverão competições entre os times." Olhou para o garoto que se tornara seu melhor amigo. "Você pode fazer isso, Heero. Sendo um projeto voluntário, sei que quer estar aqui... Sei que significa algo para você. Portanto, espero que seu time termine em primeiro lugar."

Heero deu um breve e amargo sorriso. "Missão aceita." era uma frase usada desde a infância, quando jogavam sem parar jogos de combate de móbile suits.

Isso fez Wufei sorrir em retorno, sabendo poder ajudar seu amigo de longa data aproveitando essa oportunidade. "É melhor ir para o alojamento e relaxar por algumas horas. Pode participar da ginástica calistenica... no campo atlético às três."

"Hai*."

"Boa sorte, Heero. Dispensado."

O rapaz saiu do escritório e foi para o alojamento listado em seu cartão com a chave grudada. Encontrou sem problemas e vendo três de quatro camas ocupadas, tomou posse da última, deitando para descansar após vinte e quatro horas de viajem de L1.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Dê uma injeção de ânimo na tradutora: comentário! Não vão se arrepender e não custa nada!__ Críticas, sugestões, dúvidas, apenas dar um 'oi', são muito bem-vindos e trazem um sorriso no coração dessa tradutora, então por favor:_

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._

_

* * *

_

_**N/T:**_

_*__**Hai**__ = como ninguém é obrigado a saber, "hai" significa 'sim' em japonês._

_

* * *

_

**Agradecimentos:**

_Respondido por Aryam:_

**Harumi**! Quase não consigo ler o resto do seu comentário por ter uma crise de riso logo no primeiro parágrafo (XD)! Pode ficar tranqüila que todo mundo vai dar um puta trabalho nessa fic, mas sim, com certeza os meninos do Time Wing vão causar e as conspirações do Treize vão dar muita dor de cabeça para o Chang (coitado... é difícil ser o único responsável às vezes). Enfim, vamos só dizer que Duo fica amigo da Po e bem familiar com a ala médica. E as relações vão ser bem complicadas, então respira fundo! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Mesmo! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando e pelos elogios! Realmente, nada que uma revisão de madrugada não dê jeito (status: X.X), e valeu pela dica (no capítulo anterior)! Revisei novamente e espero dessa vez ter me livrado de todos os erros (sempre encontra alguns, não tem jeito... aiai). Poxa, muito obrigada novamente por toda a motivação e apoio, não sei nem como descrever a alegria que fico ao ler esse recado. Beijos e abraços! O site está chegando, logo logo (^_~).

P.S.: Seu e-mail foi muito fofo! *abraça o e-mail e a Harumi*

**Ilía**, obrigada! Tem razão, temos que apoiar nosso próprio projeto! Só queria ter mais tempo para poder parar e ler as fics que não li... (com ódio de ter que estudar para concurso...). Wufei e Treize ainda terão muitas 'trocas de gentileza', aliás, o Treize, sendo um cara muito gentil, ainda fará isso muitas vezes com os outros também.

A sempre presente **Dark Wolf 03**, eita, ninguém merece ficar sem internet. Quando a minha cai, já fico pra ter um treco! Fico feliz mesmo por estar amando a fic, isso me faz ter certeza de que daqui a alguns capítulos vai amá-la muito mais. Eu sou viciada nela, por sorte quando li já estava a poucos capítulos de ser terminada e consegui ler uns cinqüenta e tantos de uma vez. Eu fico com vontade de responder todas as suas perguntas, mas sei que estragaria com mil spoilers, então é bem melhor deixar as atualizações falarem por mim e pela autora. Acredite, todos eles vão acabar surpreendendo. Aqui já dá para ter noção do porquê de Wufei ter tanta fé no projeto, afinal ele é amigo do Heero e está lá praticamente para ajudá-lo. Acho que por mais idealistas que possamos ser, sempre temos alguns motivos egoístas... (?). Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Danishinha**, recrutei mais uma para acompanhar essa fic! Que bom! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Então não quero desapontar! Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Tsuki**, obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que gostou. O Duo é o sofredor-mor da maioria das fics... coitado. Continue acompanhando!

**Mika**, não tem de quê e eu que agradeço o comentário. Essa fic prende mesmo a atenção, que bom que está gostando. Espero que continue gostando.

Olá** Diana Lua!!!** Que bom que está de volta! Espero que esteja bem e a recuperação seja tranqüila! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! Como estou traduzindo e revisando sozinha, no início tive alguns probleminhas e sempre escapa alguma coisa, mas acho que estou começando a pegar o jeito. Mas sim, uma coisa que faço questão é de manter o estilo original, repassar o clima que a autora estabelece. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Eu não sou fã de 5x2 e já adianto que não vai ter, mas a amizade deles futuramente, aliás, o Wufei nessa fic em geral está muito legal. Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que continue acompanhando e gostando.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

* * *

**Nota da tradutora**: Agradecimentos e observações (*) no rodapé.

Antes de mais um capítulo da fic, a _DW03_ me fez perceber um fato que vale a pena esclarecer. Meus avisos anteriores dizem que se não receber comentários, pararei de postar a fic e mesmo assim, tanto na resenha quanto no perfil _Illy-chan e Grupo GW de Traduções_ diz que todas as fics serão postadas apenas seus capítulos iniciais até a inauguração do site, sendo apenas teasers. O que eu quis dizer foi o seguinte: sem os comentários, não deixarei apenas de postar as fics, deixarei de traduzi-las. Elas não seriam postadas aqui nem no novo site. Contudo, _euzinha_, Aryam (e ressalto isso, pois não falo pelas outras tradutoras)_, _pretendo continuar postando aqui minhas traduções, mas claro, dando preferência ao novo site assim que ele for lançado.

Obrigada pela atenção.

_As leitoras que deixaram comentários, estão respondidos no fim da fic e _**_MUITO obrigada_**_ por todas suas palavras, vocês deixaram uma tradutora muito feliz!_

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Quatro: Companheiros de Equipe**

_Treze voltas! Trezes voltas do Inferno. Que tipo de cretino faz um moleque que acabou de sair depois de semanas num reformatório correr dez quilômetros e meio? Claro, correr de um policial por alguns quarteirões foram bons exercícios, mas foi muito diferente de dez quilômetros numa velocidade constante. Parabéns, Maxwell... que seja a última vez chegando atrasado. Em qualquer aula. Especialmente uma com um instrutor filho da puta sádico como o tenente Lareau._

Com uma hora livre entre aula e a calistenia a tarde, Duo achou poder pelo menos tirar uma soneca. Adentrou aos tropeços o alojamento, bocejando em exaustão e aproximou-se de sua cama. Mas quando foi pisar no colchão de baixo do beliche para subir, percebeu alguém deitado.

"Oh" ele tirou o pé, olhando para um par de intensos olhos azuis.

O recém-chegado tinha feições levemente asiáticas, exceto pelo azul profundo de seus olhos. O cabelo castanho escuro estava levemente desgrenhado... quase desleixado... mas parecia como se fosse seu estado natural. Ombros musculosos preenchiam a camisa de uniforme usada por ele e Duo estava tentado a dar-lhe uma checada completa. Mas o novo garoto o encarou com uma expressão incomodada, portanto o rapaz de trança deu outro passo para trás antes de se lembrar de ter chegado ali antes e a cama de cima ser a sua.

"Olá" aventurou-se hesitante, sem oferecer apertar as mãos. De algum modo, instintivamente sabia não ser uma boa idéia.

"Hn" foi a sucinta resposta.

Novamente, Duo estudou o rapaz de rosto sombrio, tentando decidir se ele era uma ameaça. _Só há um modo de descobrir_, pensou dando de ombros. "Sou Duo Maxwell"

"Heero Yuy."

"Japonês?" tentou adivinhar, mostrando um curto sorriso e esperando por alguma resposta.

"Hai" dessa vez a resposta foi acompanhada por um breve menear de cabeça.

Certo... Duo assumiu significar 'sim'. "Hum..." ele ergueu o olhar. "Minha cama é aqui em cima" falou, mentalmente estremecendo pela repentina falta de objetividade em suas palavras.

"Tá." Dessa vez o outro soou vagamente impaciente, como se quisesse que Duo o deixassem em paz.

"Eu ia... hum... tirar um cochilo antes da calistenia de tarde."

"Vá em frente." Total indiferença.

Duo cuidadosamente se aproximou, colocando um pé na beirada da cama e se impulsionando para cima. Uma vez ali, deitou de costas e se esticou, suprimindo um gemido por causa dos músculos doloridos. Tentou dormir, mas por alguma razão, a presença silenciosa na cama debaixo deixou isso impossível. Após vários minutos se ajeitando e rolando, esticou a cabeça para olhar a outra cama.

Encontrou um olhar levemente irritado, enquanto sua trança caia, balançando rapidamente e quase acertando o rosto do novato.

"Por que está aqui?" perguntou, mostrando a Heero seu sorriso mais encantador.

"Agressão grave" Heero replicou sem pensar duas vezes. "E tentativa de assassinato."

"Oh" Duo rolou de volta a cabeça para seu travesseiro, olhando para o teto. _Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir __agora_, pensou soltando um suspiro.

Vários minutos se passaram em silêncio... ou quase-silêncio; cada vez que Duo se remexia procurando uma posição mais confortável, as molas rangiam alto. Quando ouviu um suspiro exasperado vindo debaixo, encontrou-se sorrindo ironicamente. Houve um baixo murmuro... uma palavra soando como 'baka', e Duo adormeceu com um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

Algum tempo depois...

"Maxwell..."

"Hmm?" Duo estava no meio de um ótimo sonho, flutuando em um bote inflável em um lago calmo, pensando em alguém com lindos olhos azuis. E esse alguém chamava seu nome suavemente... bem distante.

"Maxwell!" uma forte batida na lateral de sua cama o fez acordar assustado e voltou a si de repente jogando uma mão para o lado na tentativa de se equilibrar.

Sua mão acertou o que parecia ser um rosto e abriu os olhos para ver um Heero muito irritado o fulminando com o olhar por entre seus dedos. Na verdade, 'agressão grave' era mais apropriada aqui. Duo se perguntou vagamente o que 'grave' em 'agressão grave' significava*.

Com um grito, Duo se jogou contra a parede. "Agh! O quê? Qualoproblema?" perguntou de uma vez, tentando acalmar seu coração disparado. Odiava ser acordado inesperadamente e tentou comunicar isso revidando um olhar mal encarado.

"Você falou algo sobre 'calistenia de tarde'" replicou o garoto de cabelos escuros. "Acho que temos dois minutos para ir ao pátio de exercícios."

"Merda!" Duo saltou de sua cama enroscando-se no cobertor em seu caminho, fazendo-o cair sem cerimônias em cima de Heero, mandando os dois para o chão.

"Baka maluco!" rosnou o japonês se debatendo para se libertar.

Nesse momento Quatre e Trowa entraram, apenas para pararem boquiabertos com o par entrelaçado no chão. "Duo? Pelo amor de Alá...?" Quatre exigiu saber.

"Ack!" Duo se afastou de Heero, ruborizando violentamente.

Quatre sorriu como se soubesse o que acontecera. "O que estavam fazendo?"

"Nada, Quat! Nada! Caí da cama, caramba!"

Heero, livre do rapaz de trança, levantou-se apalpando seu uniforme. O olhar que lançou para Duo poderia derreter aço.

"Desculpa" Duo murmurou, soltando-se de seu cobertor e pegando-o nos braços para jogá-lo de volta na cama.

"Maxwell, você é uma ameaça!" Heero reclamou, passando por entre Quatre e Trowa e saindo do casebre.

Trowa lançou um olhar para o rapaz saindo. "Quem é?"

"Nosso novo colega" Duo informou, arrumando o uniforme e tentando alisar os fios soltos da trança. "Heero Yuy. Como pôde ver, é muito encantador e articulado."

Trowa bufou, virou-se e se dirigiu ao pátio.

"Vamos, Duo" Quatre apressou. "Senão chegaremos muito tarde!"

"Aw, droga" Duo olhou por cima do ombro para o banheiro. "Preciso mijar antes de ir."

"Não dá tempo!" Quatre insistiu, pegando sua mão e o puxando. "Se atrasarmos, você vai acabar fazendo o dobro de flexões"

Após dar voltas extras na pista de manhã, a última coisa que Duo queria era mais exercícios. "Logo atrás de você, Quat." Correu miseravelmente com seu amigo loiro, bocejando e balançando a cabeça para tirar as teias de aranha dali de dentro. _Maldito Yuy por me deixar dormir até faltar só dois minutos para sair!_

Duo e Quatre foram os últimos a entrar em formação e o instrutor esperava, batendo um pé impacientemente na terra.

"Certo, suas duas tartarugas! Pro chão e paga cinqüenta."

Resmungando, ambos encararam o chão, obedientes, e começaram as flexões.

O rapaz de trança olhou de esguelha para Heero, este estava ao lado de Trowa na fila. Jurava ter um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do japonês. _Maldito._

Após os exercícios, foram divididos em quatro grupos para treinamento, Duo fez questão de estar bem distante de Heero Yuy. Quatre ficou com ele, já vendo-o como um amigo e confidente.

Só no jantar os quatro se reencontraram. Duo e Quatre ficaram juntos a tarde toda, portanto estavam lado a lado na fila para comida. Mas Trowa apareceu atrás dele com Heero em seus calcanhares e Duo lançou-lhe um olhar ressentido. Aparentemente estavam se dando perfeitamente bem.

"Huh. O nariz de porco e a tomada" murmurou o rapaz com a trança.

"O quê?" Quatre perguntou.

"Oh, nossos colegas de quarto" Duo deu de ombros retraindo-se ao ver a gororoba sendo colocada em cima de seu purê de batatas. "Cacete, entre eles, não conseguiriam começar uma conversa, muito menos um monólogo."

Quatre riu, abaixando a cabeça. "Duo! Que maldade."

Duo rodou os olhos, mais uma vez impressionado com a natureza praticamente infantil do loiro. Mas uma rápida espiada nos olhos azuis de sua companhia o fez se questionar. "Não me contou porque se deu mal, Quat" comentou casualmente, indo para uma mesa de canto. Duo Maxwell gostava de manter suas costas na parede, especialmente em refeitórios lotados.

"Oh... hum... Fui pego fazendo um pequeno reconhecimento em uma de nossas companhias concorrentes."

"Oooh... um companheiro hacker**" Duo falou com um sorriso. "Você era bom?"

Quatre bufou. "Bem, sim... até me pegarem."

Duo riu. "Heh. Sei como é."

"Então é por isso que está aqui também?"

"Isso e... outra coisas" Duo disse evasivamente. "Fiz um pouco mais do que apenas invadir sistemas. Diria até que fiz umas transações bancárias independentes."

"Isso é chamado de furto qualificado" Heero ressaltou de forma curta, sentando-se ao lado de Duo, enquanto Trowa se acomodava ao lado de Quatre.

"Oras, se não é o experiente?" Duo retorquiu, olhando longamente de soslaio para o japonês.

Heero o retornou um olhar ilegível. "Pra falar a verdade, eu sou."

Foi a vez de Duo bufar ironicamente. "Claro que é."

"Me dê um laptop e te deixo no chinelo."

"Modesto também" Duo comentou rodando seus expressivos olhos índigo.

Quatre estendeu a mão para o recém-chegado. "Duo me contou que seu nome é Heero. Sou Quatre."

Heero observou a mão por um momento e então a pegou com óbvia relutância. Não era fã de apertar as mãos e dava para perceber. "Hn."

Os lábios de Trowa subiram em um pequeno sorriso e virou-se para Quatre. "Heero gosta tanto de apertar as mãos quanto eu" ressaltou.

Duo olhou de rabo de olho para os dois, perguntando-se quando se tornaram tão chegados. Tentou convencer a si mesmo de que o comichão que sentiu por dentro não era ciúme. Não que Heero não fosse um colírio aos olhos, e não que Duo não fosse inclinado a essa orientação sexual. Apenas não queria considerar o fato de apenas poucas horas mal conhecendo o rapaz já o faziam pensar no novo garoto de um modo possessivo. Além do mais, alto (tudo bem, mediano), moreno e mal encarado não era bem sua idéia de homem perfeito. Ou era?

"Vai comer isso?" Quatre perguntou, apontando para a comida que um Duo pensativo cutucava no prato. A comida do árabe mal estava tocada.

"O quê? Oh." Duo olhou para a papa que fizera e deu de ombros. "Bem, tive pior em L2" notou, juntando um pouco de comida esfriando rapidamente no talher e engolindo de uma vez.

Quatre fez uma careta.

Os olhos azuis de Heero se estreitaram. "Winner... você é Quatre Winner, não é?"

O loiro ficou atento. "O quê? Hum... por que diz isso?"

O japonês deu de ombros. "É bem óbvio que você não está acostumado com esse tipo de... comida." Olhou longamente para o camarada. "Além do mais, sua família não é exatamente discreta. Vi você nos noticiários."

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram. "Você nunca me disse que era aquele 'Quatre'" acusou. "Até eu já ouvi do seu sobrenome." Ele lançou ao loiro um olhar confuso. "Como em nome de Deus você veio parar aqui?" perguntou veementemente. "Você poderia pagar sua passagem pra fora daqui umas mil vezes."

Heero olhou Duo de esguelha. "Talvez não seja da sua conta, Maxwell."

"Por que não?" respondeu impenitente. "Acho que é uma pergunta bem óbvia."

"Bem, ainda assim, rude" Trowa deu de ombros.

"Aw, vai se foder, Barton" Duo rosnou, fitando feio o rapaz de cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram levemente. "Só estava fazendo uma observação."

"Eu também."

"Dá pra vocês pararem?" Quatre pediu exasperado, colocando a mão na testa como se com dor. "Alá, odeio briga!"

"Fala pra ele!" Duo rebateu, virando de lado na cadeira e olhando para o outro lado ao invés de Trowa.

"Não fui eu quem começou" Trowa deu de ombro.

Heero bateu a mão na mesa e os três focaram sua atenção nele. Mas ele encarava raivosamente Capitão Chang que acabara de entrar para supervisionar o local criticamente. "Obrigado por nada, Chang" Heero murmurou. "Time? Só pode ser brincadeira."

Duo ouviu o suficiente para se sentir ofendido. "Hei, você é o novato aqui, Yuy. Antes de você chegar, estávamos nos dando muito bem."

"Claro." Respondeu secamente.

O rapaz de trança xingou baixinho. "Não preciso agüentar essa merda. Vejo vocês no alojamento." Ele se levantou e saiu, punhos fechados ao lado do corpo.

Quatre franziu o cenho, observando as costas de Duo se afastando e o sorriso malicioso satisfeito de Heero. "Desculpe, Heero" apressou-se. "Eu deveria tê-lo dito que meu pai me deixou nessa situação para tentar me ensinar uma lição" era perto o suficiente da verdade, mesmo que não a cobrisse inteiramente.

"Não era mesmo da conta dele" o japonês replicou.

"Ele é..." Quatre procurou a palavra certa. "curioso."

"Enxerido."

O loiro sorriu. "Sim, mas mesmo assim ele tem olhado por mim desde quando cheguei aqui."

Heero analisou o árabe. "Você andou tendo problemas?"

Os olhos verde-azulados se viraram cuidadosamente para a mesa dos garotos do chuveiro. "Hoje... essa manhã tinha uns garotos nos incomodando. Duo os enfrentou."

"E viveu pra contar?" Trowa satirizou, os olhos verdes seguindo os de Quatre para o grupo numa mesa distante. Ele franziu o cenho levemente. "Desculpe ter saído sem vocês dois. Não sabia que teria algum problema."

Quatre sorriu corando um pouco. "Tudo bem, Trowa. Não foi nada demais... Só a costumeira demarcação de território. Então o instrutor apareceu e todo mundo dispersou."

"Hn" comentou Heero. "Entendo." Os olhos azuis afiados se fixaram em Quatre. "Foi assim que Maxwell ganhou aquele machucado no rosto?"

"Oh. Não" Quatre falou evasivamente, abaixando o rosto para a mesa.

"O diretor fez aquilo" Trowa adivinhou com um acerto desconcertante. Não deu bola para o olhar surpreso de Quatre. "Oras, Winner, eu estava lá. Quando o arrastaram da orientação, não havia uma marca. Mas estava lá logo de manhã, não é?"

"Se importam de me deixar a par de tudo?" Heero pediu, o franzir na testa aumentando.

Então Quatre explicou os eventos do dia anterior e a resposta misteriosa de Duo sobre a origem do machucado.

* * *

Quando Duo alcançou o alojamento, ainda raivoso por ter levado bronca tanto de Heero quanto de Trowa, percebeu precisar de um banho após um longo dia de exercícios. Então pegou duas toalhas e um uniforme limpo e foi para o prédio dos chuveiros. Apesar do aviso que dera a Quatre para não ir a lugar nenhum sozinho, achou ser seguro por todos ainda estarem no jantar e era mais do que capaz de se defender comparado ao loiro.

E foi mesmo ótimo encontrar o prédio desocupado e todos os chuveiros quentes a sua disposição. Tomando um longo e relaxante banho, sua irritação começou a se dissipar. Duo suspirou em contentamento, lavando o cabelo duas vezes por precaução. Enxaguou-se, enrolou-se numa toalha e se secou antes de vestir as roupas limpas. Depois, demorou-se penteando os cabelos longos e molhados e habilmente os trançou. Não se sentia bem há tempos e quando retornou ao alojamento, estava certo de até poder tolerar seus insuportáveis companheiros de equipe.

* * *

A expressão de Heero escureceu durante o conto de Quatre. "Kushrenada fez o quê?" ele lançou um olhar na direção de Chang novamente. "Por que Maxwell não contou para o Capitão sobre isso?"

Trowa bufou. "Como se Chang fosse acreditar."

"Capitão Chang é um homem nobre" Heero falou, seu tom tornando-se frio. "Na verdade, ele é motivado pelo seu senso de honra. Ele nunca permitiria brutalidade, mesmo em um lugar como esse."

Os olhos de Trowa se semicerraram. "E como você sabe tanto sobre ele?" perguntou.

Heero retornou o olhar. "Não é da sua conta, Barton."

"Ack... lá vamos nós de novo" Quatre ralhou, lançando olhares de aviso para os dois.

"Não, não vou dar um acesso de raiva e sair batendo o pé que nem Maxwell" Heero replicou.

Trowa a essa altura estava distraído, olhando do outro lado. "Hum, Quatre... eram aqueles caras na última mesa que incomodaram você e Duo?"

Quatre olhou para a mesa agora vazia. "Oh, não" respirou fundo, virando-se rapidamente para Trowa. "Você não acha-?"

Em resposta, Trowa e Heero se levantaram e Quatre os seguiu. Os três jogaram o resto da comida fora e colocaram a bandeja em cima da lixeira próxima a porta.

Capitão Chang os viu sair, os olhos negros os seguindo e notando o andar apressando deles.

Quatre mal conseguia acompanhar a caminhada brusca de Heero e as longas passadas de Trowa, mas se apressou de qualquer maneira.

Chegaram ao alojamento em tempo recorde e Heero abriu a porta de supetão, os olhos atentos varrendo o quarto. Foi até a porta aberta do banheiro e checou lá dentro.

"Não está aqui" concluiu, uma sombra de preocupação na voz. Voltou-se para Quatre. "Onde ele teria ido?"

O loiro deu de ombros e seus olhos brilharam para o armário aberto. "Chuveiro?"

Heero estava na porta antes de Quatre ter terminado a palavra, com Trowa em seus calcanhares. Quase alcançaram os chuveiros comunais quando Duo apareceu andando casualmente, a longa trança úmida e vestindo um uniforme limpo. As roupas sujas e duas toalhas molhadas no braço.

Ele parou ao ver os três andando apressados até ele e franziu o cenho. "O que querem?"

Heero perfurou-o com o olhar. "De agora em diante, Maxwell, você não vai a lugar algum sozinho. Entendido?"

Duo ficou boquiaberto por um instante. "Como é?"

"Você. Não. Anda. Sozinho."

"Desde quando é meu guardião?" Duo rebateu friamente.

"Não sou" o japonês resmungou de volta. "Quatre contou que vocês encontraram problema de manhã."

"Posso tomar conta de mim mesmo" assegurou.

Heero riu, cético. "Não consegue nem sair do beliche sozinho" zombou.

Os olhos de Duo se ascenderam em raiva. "Olha, Yuy... não preciso de uma maldita babá."

"E que tal um alarme?"

_Oh, que golpe baixo!_ "Eu nem sei porque estou tendo essa conversa com você!" Duo exclamou em frustração. "Vê se morre, Yuy." Ele empurrou o japonês no caminho e saiu com um andar nervoso para o alojamento. Ao chegar lá seu bom humor estava destruído, jogou as roupas sujas no chão na frente do armário e subiu em sua cama.

Do lado de fora, Quatre usava uma expressão penosa para com seus companheiros. "Não acho que implicar que Duo não consiga se defender seja o melhor modo de se aproximar dele" comentou pensativo.

"O que tem de errado?" Heero perguntou de modo curto e grosso. "É verdade."

"É grosseiro" Quatre suspirou.

"É óbvio que você e Duo podem se tornar alvo de provocações aqui" Heero notou. "Vocês dois... chamam atenção... um pouco demais. Acho melhor, como um time, ter certeza de nunca deixar ninguém vulnerável."

Quatre lançou a Heero um olhar duro. "Contanto que isso sirva para você e para Trowa também, não vejo problema" complementou com um certo limite na voz, girando e seguindo caminho de Duo.

Trowa virou-se para Heero, divertimento em seus profundos olhos verdes. "Muito legal seu estilo de liderança, Yuy" disse secamente. "Nem eu tinha conseguido irritar o Quatre ainda." Ele seguiu para o alojamento deixando o rapaz de olhos azuis fulminando-o com o olhar.

"Onde foi que me meteu, Chang?" Heero suspirou consigo mesmo, imaginando se já era tarde demais para troca de time ou testar sua chance na cadeia. Ainda entre seus pensamentos sádicos, sabia que os outros rapazes de seu time eram mais capazes do que queria admitir. Era a atitude independente e teimosa deles que o preocupava. Como venceriam uma competição de trabalho em equipe se não conseguiam se dar bem em uma refeição?

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**N/T**: Comentários, por favor!

_Observações:_

***Aggravated assault** = na verdade, literalmente "aggravated" pode significar, além de _grave_, _ofender_/_irritar_/_provocar_/_importunar_, enfim. Nesse pedaço, Duo quer dizer que Heero não parecia apenas "muito irritado" (annoyed-looking), mas que um termo mais apropriado para descrevê-lo no momento seria "ofendido/irritado" por se lembrar do motivo de Heero ter sido mandado para a prisão (por acusações nada leves), por isso logo em seguida ele se pergunta o que o "aggravated" em "aggravated assault" (assault nesse caso sendo "ataque/agressão") significa, por causa do duplo sentido em que pode ser usado. Escolhi traduzir do modo que ficou para não quebrar o ritmo da fic e no fim, o significado ficou o mesmo; afinal, Duo apenas faz referência que o que ele fez foi uma 'agressão grave' em vez de apenas acertar o rosto de Heero.

********Hacker** = A tradução aceita da palavra seria "decifradores", mas no original é mais conhecido. "Pessoa viciada em computadores, com conhecimentos de informática, que utiliza esse conhecimento para o benefício de pessoas que usam o sistema, ou contra elas." Na verdade, o termo correto aqui, seria 'cracker', ou seja, quem 'quebra' e invade o sistema para proveito próprio.

**Agradecimentos **_(comentários respondidos pela tradutora):_

**Gidy a hobbit**, está certíssima, as coisas vão esquentar sim e cada capítulo promete muito mais nessa fic. Pobre Chang... Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelo comentário! Bom, o site. O Computador da Illy andou se revoltando contra ela e tanto o site quanto as fics estão paradas no momento por causa disso, mas não por muito tempo! Estamos todas nos esforçando ao máximo para dar tudo certo. E agradecemos a paciência. Enquanto isso, as fics serão ainda postadas aqui no .

**Diana Lua**, saudações! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. A cada parte, a autora vai revelando aos pouquinhos a história para nos situar e depois que as coisas engrenam é que tudo acontece mesmo. Tudo fica cada vez mais interessante.

Estou revisando e traduzindo sozinha sim. Não me entenda mal, as meninas do grupo, todas tem seus projetos próprios e suas vidas particulares, então por mais que nos ajudemos de vez em sempre, é complicado traduzir (que já é um pouco trabalhoso), mandar para alguém revisar, esperar esse alguém te mandar de volta para então você revisar a revisão da pessoa e finalmente fazer a revisão final. É complicado e demorado, prefiro não ficar dependente nem forçar a barra para os outros que já estão cheios de coisa para fazer então resolvi tomar o projeto em minhas mãos. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio, não sabe como fiquei feliz em ler que o texto estava impecável. Dá um orgulho de saber que não tem nenhum erro que tenha saltado nos olhos da leitora. Valeu pelo comentário e espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos.

**DW03!** Você tem toda a razão e peço desculpas pelas mensagens cruzadas! É o seguinte, a minha nota no início do capítulo não está dizendo que irei parar de _postar_ a fic sem comentários, mas sim, que irei parar de _traduzi-la_ sem comentários. Caso isso aconteça, não irei postá-la nem aqui nem no novo site. Agora, eu pretendo sim continuar postando minhas traduções aqui mesmo após o novo site ser inaugurado nem que seja na minha conta particular, mas claro, daremos preferência ao novo site que está sendo construído (com alguns imprevistos, mas logo ele aparece). Pretende-se colocar um sistema de reviews no novo site também para não se ter desculpa de comentários.

Eu que te agradeço pelo comentário! Fico contente em saber que está gostando da fic. Se as coisas continuarem assim, não pararei a tradução, além de gostar demais dessa estória. Foi sorte mesmo, pois a fic era atualizada quase toda semana e quando li o prólogo não me interessei. Quando estava lá pelo capítulo 50 e tantos e vi a quantidade de reviews dela, resolvi pegá-la para ler outra vez e não me arrependi. Vou tentar atualizar o mais constante possível!

**Makie**, então você é a amiga da Harumi! XD Que bom que deixou um comentário! Estou muito satisfeita com a aceitação dessa fic, então não pretendo parar a tradução, mas isso graças aos comentários, inclusive o seu! Obrigada! Continue deixando reviews para eu saber o que está achando!

**Harumi**!!! Responder teu comentário tem que ser por partes, eles são tão grandes que eu fico até emocionada! Tudo na boa sim e você? Quem não lembra da propaganda colgate quando o instrutor vai acordá-los? Não tem jeito, a frase é brega demais XD e a propaganda é ridícula mesmo!

"Corpo sensual que mais parece uma tábua anêmica" me fez rir por uma semana! Tadinho do Quatre! Realmente, se não fosse o Duo ele já tinha virado pudim. Acho que ele aprendeu a se virar de gente violenta e não de tarados...? É meio lerdo, mas logo acorda pra real.

15 minutos não são de nada mesmo! Mas quando meu irmão fazia tiro-de-guerra, tinha uma coisa que era a "chamada de emergência" (ou algo do tipo) e quando o sargento ligava para os atiradores, eles tinham que chegar no quartel em vinte minutos (não importando onde estavam ou em qual situação), completamente arrumados (fardados impecavelmente e de barba feita). Então o Duo ter que aprender a arrumar aquela cabeleira toda (realmente, cabelo comprido dá um trabalho! Ainda bem que cortei o meu...) em pouco tempo é o mínimo no exército.

Nossa, imaginei na hora o Wufei levantando e gritando "Espada justiceira, dê-me a visão além do alcance!!!" para ver o anel do Treize, é muito a cara dele XDDDD Droga, a visão do Wu roubando a espada do Lion ficou encravada eternamente em minha memória...

Os instrutores não vão dar mole pra eles. E o Duo indisciplinado desse jeito, quando ele tenta ter modos, ainda o esculacham, então fica difícil pra todo mundo. Hehe tem que aprender a fechar a boca quando mandam.

Eu sei que você quer saber! E eu quero contar, mas não posso, estragaria tudo. Você logo saberá quem abusou do Heero e ele não está morto. Opa, caramba, você sempre me faz falar demais! Mas isso será importante no futuro.

Não pretendo desistir, só se a situação se tornar realmente desmotivadora. Fico com um sorriso enorme saber que tem gente gostando tanto dessa estória!

Abraços e beijos pra tu também de outro panda gordo (alimentado praticamente por chocolate e capuccino *_*). Eu agradeço muito seu comentário super fofo! Super obrigada!

Ah, e coitada da sua amiga! Foi um comentário, já é um bom começo, melhor que nada!

**Kaoru Vexille**, olá! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando! O Zechs... bom, vai ter que esperar bastante. Mas ainda tem muito yaoi e história para nossos garotos. Continue acompanhando!

Verdade **Yuna-chan s2!** O Duo é o 'ferrado'-mor das fics de GW. Ele é na maioria das vezes O alvo para sofrer. E convenhamos, ele faz isso tão bem XD tadinho, eu também o amo. Mas isso que é legal, ele é que tem que se virar e conquistar seus aliados, não vai ter nada de mão beijada, mesmo pro Heero que já tem ajuda interna. Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo apoio!

**Tsuki**, sim, muitos embates e muito suor para os meninos. Que bom que está gostando mais e mais! Obrigada pelo comentário!

Acabou não **Condessa Oluha**! Já já vem mais capítulos. Não precisa mais sacudir o monitor. Gostou deste? Espero que sim! Desculpe, mas preciso pedir paciência com as traduções. Essa fic é ótima mesmo. Ela pega o melhor dos personagens. Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Não me importo em você ser dar uma de "matraca", muito pelo contrário.

**Rayassa**, olá! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Ainda há muitas revelações adiante. Que bom que está gostando! Continue acompanhando!

**Tenshi Oni**, o Duo é o sofredor oficial de fics, tadinho, ele vai passar por muita coisa ainda. Obrigada pelo comentário. Desculpe a demora na atualização. Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Lis Martin!** Obrigada pelo comentário-incentivador! Aqui está, cumpri minha parte em postar um novo capítulo, agora cumpra sua chantagem e comente da fic toda ^_~


	7. Capítulo 5

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

* * *

**Nota da tradutora**: Agradecimentos individuais e observações (*) no rodapé.

**Campanha: **Olá leitora! Primeiramente quero agradecer todos os comentários que recebi apoiando a continuação desta fic. Muito obrigada mesmo. De verdade.

Segundo, gostaria de aproveitar esse espaço, sabendo das várias leitoras que essa fic conquistou, para fazer um humilde pedido, ou melhor, começar uma campanha:

**Diga ****não**** a morte do fandom nacional de GW. Salve os nossos G-boys, o "felizes para sempre" deles depende de você!**

**Faça uma boa ação: Leia e Comente.**

Apóie as autoras nacionais também! Se gostar de uma história, comente, diga à autora que gosta ou do porquê de não gostar. É importantíssimo se ter esse retorno do leitor para poder sempre melhorar no desenvolvimento e escrever coisas melhores. Assim todos saem ganhando. Não é fácil escrever uma fic nem traduzir. A motivação é essencial para sua continuação, não façam autoras desistirem de seus projetos, o fandom GW nacional está se desfazendo! Então, aproveitem para dizer o que pensam e ajudem a continuarmos vendo boas histórias de Gundam Wing antes que mais autoras desistam por não serem devidamente valorizadas, fazendo-as migrar para outros fandoms.

Eu sei que isso parece chatisse minha, mas a reclamação é geral e estou realmente preocupada com várias autoras incrivelmente desanimadas com as leitoras brasileiras, por serem tão omissas. É difícil entender o quanto um simples comentários naquela tal fic pode deixar a pessoa que está por trás dela mais feliz.

**Não se acanhe!** Comentários são _sempre_ **muito** bem-vindos!

Desde já, obrigada.

Aryam

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Cinco: Obstáculos**

O chamado das cinco da manhã fez os quatro garotos se atirarem de suas camas, bocejando e se espreguiçando na pálida luz da manhã.

"Isso é desumano!" Duo grunhiu, estremecendo ao flexionar os braços, sentindo a dor dos exercícios dos dias anteriores.

Heero apenas lhe lançou um breve olhar ameaçador e foi vasculhar seu armário em busca de um uniforme limpo.

Duo sentiu seu olhar irresistivelmente se atrair para a visão que o outro garoto lhe apresentava se inclinando sobre seu baú* e o ladrão de L2 não pode evitar um sorriso melancólico cruzar seu rosto. _Se Yuy não fosse um total babaca... _Duo forçosamente desviou seus pensamentos do seu colega, cruzando o quarto até o banheiro.

Quatre o encontrou ali, atacando-lhe com seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho carente. "Se importa se eu for primeiro, já que esse seu cabelo leva o dia todo pra arrumar?"

"Não leva não!" Duo retorquiu. "Posso escovar e re-trançar em tempo recorde."

"Mas você não precisa de um espelho pra isso..."

Enquanto debatiam, Trowa passou por eles sem uma palavra, tomando a maçaneta da mão de Duo e bateu a porta atrás de si quando entrou.

"Trapaceiro!" Duo grunhiu, virando-se para o seu próprio armário procurando uma escova.

Em dez minutos, os quatro já haviam usado o banheiro e se dirigiam para o campo de exercícios para a calistenia. Não comentando sobre a discussão da noite anterior, ficaram juntos durante toda a ginástica e a corrida.

Foi só quando estavam de volta no dormitório se aprontando para o chuveiro que o assunto ressurgiu. Duo começou sair com as roupas e toalha em mãos e Heero casualmente fechou a passagem da porta com um braço. "Espere, Maxwell. Andaremos juntos."

Duo se tencionou, virando o rosto para encontrar os olhos azuis. "Já te disse. Posso tomar conta de mim mesmo."

"É mesmo? Então explique esse roxo no seu rosto."

Olhos índigo se arregalaram e Duo inconscientemente encostou a mão no machucado. "Eu... caí."

"No punho do Kushrenada?" Heero perguntou. "O que há entre vocês? O que ele tem contra você?"

Duo olhou por cima do ombro para Trowa e voltou-se para Heero. "Talvez não seja da sua conta" zombou, ecoando exatamente as palavras do japonês da noite anterior. Tranquilamente levantou o braço de Heero, tirando-o do caminho, e passou em direção aos chuveiros.

Quatre recolhera suas coisas e apressou-se trás de Duo; Heero e Trowa na retaguarda. Os quatro garotos do dia anterior ficaram em seu devido lugar; bastou um olhar ameaçador de Heero. E em meia hora, limpos e trocados, fizeram seu caminho para o restaurante sem incidentes.

O meio da tarde os encontrou em formação, agrupados em times, com cada time tendo um soldado-cabo na frente.

"Como podem ver" Capitão Chang explicava, andando suavemente na frente da assembléia. "Cada um dos times tem um superior. Esses homens são todos cabos da Subdivisão, escolhidos por serem mais próximos de suas idades terem saído recentemente do campo de treinamento, portanto se lembram do básico do programa. Vocês têm exatamente cinco minutos para uma reunião de time e então começaremos a corrida de obstáculos."

O cabo na frente do Time Wing virou-se para encará-los. "Sou Cabo Carter, mas para poupar tempo me chamem de Carter na maior parte do tempo." Olhou para Heero estudando o rosto sério. "Yuy, você será o líder do Time Wing."

Duo rodou os olhos, perguntando-se quem morreu e fez de Heero um Deus. Quatre pegou sua expressão e sorriu para ele.

"Baseado nos testes de aptidão" Carter continuou "a especialidade do Maxwell é infiltração e furto..."

_Ah sim... todos aqueles arrombamentos e invasões certamente estão compensando._

"Barton deve se sobressair em infiltração e armas... e Winner em planejamento estratégico. Sugiro, Yuy, abusar dos pontos fortes dos seus companheiros nos desafios do capitão." Olhou cada um cuidadosamente. "Gosto de pensar que sou felizardo por ter pegado esse time, mas capitão Chang às vezes tem um estranho senso de humor."

"Oh, e eu achando que ele era só um mal-amado" Duo murmurou.

Inesperadamente, Carter riu "Parece que você já conheceu nosso bom capitão" falou com um sorriso. "Era o que nós o chamávamos durante o treinamento... ou melhor, pelas suas costas."

"O quê? Mal-amado Chang?" Duo sorriu de volta. "Não tinahm coragem de falar na sua cara?"

"Claro que não" Carter o assegurou. "Murmurávamos quando ele nos forçava marchar num calor de quarenta graus e oito por cento de umidade. Aquele maldito." Balançou a cabeça. "Mas ele é o melhor treinador que se pode ter. Sorte para vocês, crianças, ele amoleceu."

Heero soltou uma risadinha com o pensamento de um Wufei Chang 'amolecido' e todas as cabeças se viraram para ele, surpresas. "O quê?" perguntou irritado, tentando forçar uma expressão mal-humorada como de costume.

"Só é estranho te ouvir rir" Quatre falou "Você é tão... reservado."

"Você quer dizer escroto" Duo murmurou. Mas ao mesmo tempo olhava para Heero com uma expressão divertida, pensando na risada sexy e gutural que o rapaz de olhos azuis deveria ter, e o quão infeliz era essa boa aparência ser desperdiçada num cara totalmente hétero. "Odeio minha vida" suspirou baixo o rapaz de trança, voltando seu olhar para o Cabo Carter.

Quatre ouviu o suspiro e lançou um olhar de dúvida para seu amigo, mas a voz do capitão Chang o interrompeu.

"De volta em formação!"

Os rapazes se apressarem para voltar a seus lugares, tentando pelo menos um ficar em posição de atenção.

"Algum voluntário para a corrida de obstáculos?"

A mão de Heero ergueu-se de uma vez e todos os três companheiros de time o encararam em óbvia perplexidade e total temor.

"Whoa! Espera um segundo!" Duo exclamou. "Desde quando você fala por nós?"

"Desde quando fui apontado como líder" Heero explicou calmamente, aquele leve sorriso zombeteiro aparente mais uma vez.

"Eu não votei por você" o rapaz de trança declarou.

"Felizmente seu voto não foi necessário" Heero desprezou.

O capitão Chang estava na frente deles, batendo o pé impaciente. "Yuy – se terminou de ouvir desaforos de seu subordinado...?"

"Sim senhor" Heero o assegurou, mandando um último olhar mortal para Duo antes de se virar para o comandante. "Estamos prontos."

"Muito bem... a pista é a seguinte... e preste atenção. Eu não vou repetir." Ele descreveu a ordem dos obstáculos rapidamente, gesticulando para uma série de cordas penduradas a serem escaladas, paredes, túneis e vários outros desafios. "Terminarão rastejando por baixo do arame farpado e mão ante mão pelas barras**." Ele sorriu, mas havia definitivamente um brilho maldoso nos olhos. "Alguma pergunta?"

"Como seremos cronometrados, senhor? Individualmente ou como grupo?" Perguntou o japonês.

"O tempo do grupo será o do homem mais lento" Chang explicou.

"Hum – senhor?" Duo se aventurou um tanto hesitante. "Qual a altura daquela parede?"

"Oito metros." Os olhos negros faiscaram perigosamente. "Medo de altura, Maxwell?" aproximou-se antes do rapaz de trança responder. "Me parece que um ladrãozinho acostumado a entrar por janelas altas (_**2**_) como você ficaria confortável nas alturas."

Duo corou e olhou para o chão. "Ah – sim. Sem problema" murmurou.

"E Barton, espero que você se sobressaia aqui" Chang adicionou, olhando para quem se dirigia. Todos os olhos se viraram para o moreno alto, que deu de ombros quase como se desculpando.

"Hum, é – trabalhei no circo"

Duo sorriu malicioso. "Vamos detonar nesse teste!"

"Dois minutos para se prepararem" Chang os informou. "Ah, e a propósito, o time que ficar em último, será ajudante na cozinha (_**3**_) por uma semana."

"Temos que fazer coisas assim?" Duo perguntou surpreso.

O oficial chinês sorriu astuto. "Oh sim, Maxwell... talvez eu deva perguntar se você é bom em descascar batatas."

Duo o encarou feio de volta e cedeu a um silêncio amuado.

Heero puxou seus três companheiros para formarem um círculo. "Já que é nossa primeira corrida, vamos fazer direito. O primeiro em qualquer obstáculo espera pelo último... o segundo avança para o próximo, mas não começa até o terceiro estar a caminho. Desse modo estaremos sempre perto. Entendido?"

Os outros assentiram, começando o aquecimento e sentindo uma pequena onda de adrenalina.

Adiantaram-se para a linha de largada enquanto o capitão olhava para seu cronômetro. "Preparar. Vai!"

Dispararam para o primeiro obstáculo, as longas pernas de Trowa fazendo-o chegar à frente e com anos de vida no circo, escalou a corda tão hábil quanto um macaco.

Heero era segundo por pouco e Duo e Quatre estavam logo atrás.

Pousaram do outro lado para encontrar Trowa esperando, como Heero instruíra.

Heero e Duo se lançaram para o próximo obstáculo, com Trowa e Quatre na retaguarda. A ponte feita de um tronco fino mal os deteve e todos os quatro se encontraram juntos quando alcançaram a parede.

Escalando, Heero chegou primeiro ao topo, com Duo e Trowa praticamente empatados e Quatre a menos de um metro atrás. O rapaz de trança soltou um grito de vitória ao se precipitar nos três últimos metros, caindo leve como uma pluma e rindo enquanto Heero descia de modo mais conservador.

"Baka!" murmurou o líder do time correndo adiante.

Duo seguiu o plano, observando Trowa pousar com uma graça felina e correr atrás de Heero e, então, dando um tapinha encorajador no ombro de Quatre, correram para acompanhá-los.

Heero se balançou por cima do lago especialmente construído, segurando o fim da corda até Trowa estar em posição para pegá-la quando a jogou de volta. O rapaz de cabelo acastanhado seguiu, Quatre e Duo se juntaram a eles. Os quatro estavam praticamente juntos quando começaram a rastejar sob o arame farpado, mas Trowa e Heero rapidamente ficaram na frente.

"Ah merda!"

O japonês olhou por cima do ombro e xingou baixo. "Droga, Maxwell!"

A trança de Duo se enganchara numa ponta particularmente longa e o rapaz de cabelos longos tentava se contorcer para livrar-se.

"Trowa... e Quatre, continuem!" Heero encorajou, voltando para ajudar o companheiro de equipe. "Maxwell, juro que vou cortar esse cabelo enquanto dorme!" reclamou, esticando o braço e agarrando a trança.

"Faça isso e morra" Duo rosnou, cuidadosamente desembaraçando os fios emaranhados no arame. "Ninguém toca no cabelo, Yuy! Vá na frente... eu dou conta."

"É uma atividade em grupo, Maxwell. Você tem que terminar conosco" o outro respondeu. Teimosamente, agarrou a trança e a puxou.

"Calma aê! Vai fazer pontas duplas-!"

Heero finalmente enlaçou a trança na sua mão e a libertou, fazendo várias mechas se partirem. Enfiou-a por dentro da camisa de Duo, o rosto a meros centímetros do dele. "Essa coisa é uma ameaça, Maxwell. Próxima vez planeje antes!"

"Vai se foder" Duo resmungou de volta, mais uma vez rastejando. Mas seu rosto estava enrubescido com humilhação por ter atrasado o time e redobrou seus esforços tentando recuperar o tempo perdido.

Trowa e Quatre esperavam impacientes na última barricada, enquanto Heero e Duo foram direto para o obstáculo dos pneus.

O jovem de trança não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, saltando juntamente com os outros para as barras. Na metade, Quatre perdeu o agarre com uma mão, mas Trowa estava perto o suficiente para ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

Tendo atravessado, apressaram-se para a linha de chegada, indo parar na frente do Capitão Chang, que franzia o cenho olhando para o cronômetro.

"Quase cinco minutos" falou, balançando a cabeça. Encarou Duo duramente com seus olhos escuros. "Numa batalha real, você teria causado a morte de seu líder, Maxwell."

Duo encarou de volta, o rosto avermelhado de esforço e vergonha. "Que sorte que estamos só fingindo então" rebateu, encobrindo seu desconforto com raiva.

"Sentem-se na arquibancada e esperem os outros times fazerem o percurso" ordenou o Capitão, olhando longamente para Heero e balançando a cabeça enquanto passava.

Duo olhou de um para o outro, finalmente fixando-se no líder. "O que foi isso?"

"Nada."

"Por que Chang te deu aquele olhar?"

"Não é da sua conta, Maxwell."

"É sim, se for sobre mim" Duo respondeu irritado.

"Bem, talvez não seja sobre você" Heero respondeu, passando por Duo e tomando um assento de onde teria uma boa vista dos outros times.

Quatre sorriu apaziguador. "Venha... vamos ver como os outros se saem." O loiro parecia tão sombrio quanto Duo se sentia e ambos andaram arrastando os pés para se juntar aos outros dois. Heero e Trowa conversavam baixo, criticando o desempenho dos próximos na pista e nem olharam para os companheiros quando se juntaram a eles.

"Já se sentiu completamente inútil?" Duo murmurou para o amigo.

"Bem, eu fui o mais lento."

"Não se contar o tempo em que eu fiquei preso no arame" suspirou. Retirou a trança de dentro da camisa, examinando as pontas arrebentadas amargamente.

Heero percebeu o movimento pelo canto do olho e o fulminou com o olhar. Em resposta, Duo lhe mostrou o dedo do meio e voltou a acariciar seu precioso cabelo.

Após uma hora até todos os times terminarem e mais uma hora das avaliações do Capitão Chang sobre o desempenho de cada time, os garotos foram liberados para atividades individuais pelo resto da tarde.

Duo e Quatre andaram lado a lado a vários passos de distância dos companheiros de equipe, voltando pesadamente aos alojamentos.

"Pelo menos não fomos os últimos" Quatre falou com uma alegria forçada.

Duo suspirou. "Mas não ouviu nosso líder destemido? 'Terceiro lugar é inaceitável'. Inferno, ele que nos voluntariou para irmos primeiro! Os outros aprenderam com os nossos erros."

"Quer dizer dos seus" Heero falou por sobre o ombro.

Duo parou, olhando para o líder chocado. Mesmo Quatre estremeceu com o olhar frio do japonês. "Hei, Heero, foi uma primeira tentativa, tá?" falou em tom conciliador.

O americano girou nos calcanhares, dirigindo-se na oposição contrária.

"Maxwell... aonde vai?" Trowa gritou atrás dele.

Duo fez um gesto obsceno e continuou andando. Foi para o refeitório, achando que não teria ninguém lá há essa hora. No momento, só queria ficar longe de seus companheiros... de um em particular. Quando viu um banco na sombra atrás do prédio, jogou-se nele, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

_Foda-se Heero Yuy e sua atitude de bonzão! Deve ser muito fácil culpar os outros quando se acha que é perfeito. _O problema era, em certo ponto, Duo concordava com ele. Estragara tudo e prejudicara o time inteiro. O pior era que sentia ter perdido a chance de conquistar o respeito do líder. E nem sabia o porquê de querer isso no primeiro lugar. Fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente.

"Tendo um dia ruim, gatinho?" veio uma voz provocadora.

Duo ergueu o olhar para encontrar os mesmos quatro rapazes do outro dia do chuveiro. O líder, Austin, tinha os braços cruzados, olhos verdes semicerrados com malícia.

_Aw, que desgraça! Esse dia 'tá cada vez pior._ "Agora estou" Duo rebateu, percebendo não somente estar sozinho, mas também em desvantagem. Então seu instinto de rato de rua aflorou e se levantou para ter espaço de se movimentar. "Mas acabar com vocês deve melhorar isso."

O líder riu, seu olhar caindo na longa trança. "Você não conseguiu nem passar por um arame farpado, belezura. Tudo o que temos de fazer é puxar seu cabelo."

"Puxar cabelo?" Olhos índigo se estreitaram. "E você está me chamando de 'garota'?" ridicularizou. "O que vem depois? Dar tapas e morder?"

"Só se você quiser" Austin falou lascivamente.

"Nos seus sonhos" Duo sibilou, colocando-se em pose de briga.

A voz do Capitão Chang interrompeu a conversa. "Algum problema aqui, Pritchard?"

"Uh, não senhor" Austin respondeu rápido.

"Eles estavam de saída" Duo completou, estreitando mais os olhos para o outro rapaz.

"Então não vou pará-los" o Capitão comentou. "Mas quero uma palavrinha com você, Maxwell."

Os outros garotos se fizeram escassos, jogando olhares ressentidos à outra parte da conversa interrompida. Duo resistiu o impulso de mostrar a língua.

Ao invés disso, voltou-se em expectativa para o Capitão.

O homem chinês focou seus olhos frios nele. "Não me importo se falhar miseravelmente nesse treinamento, Maxwell. Mas não se atreva a levar Heero Yuy para o fundo do poço com você! Ele merece essa chance."

"E eu não?" perguntou amargamente. A última coisa de que precisava era do soldado alimentar a culpa que já sentia.

"Não pelo que ando vendo" Chang rosnou.

Duo cruzou os braços, sustentando o olhar duro. "E por que eu deveria dar a mínima para o que você acha?"

"Porque eu sou sua única chance!"

"Então obviamente estou ferrado" respondeu. "Entre você e K..."

"Já falei para não nos comparar!" Chang falou com severidade. "O que quer que pense, não somos iguais. Não estou aqui para prejudicar seu treinamento e mandar seu traseiro para a colônia penal de L2."

"Claro, e me dizer que Yuy teria morrido se fosse uma situação real deveria reforçar minha autoconfiança?"

"Era pra te acordar, Maxwell. Isso não é um jogo."

Duo rodou os olhos. "Claro que é. Se eu bancar o bonzinho, fico fora da prisão por mais alguns meses."

Capitão Chang lançou ao rapaz um olhar tão intenso que quase o fez estremecer. "Você está se esquecendo que poderia conseguir muito mais se tentasse se empenhar. Essa é uma oportunidade, ao invés da punição que tanto merece, ladrão."

"Oh, xingamentos?" Duo perguntou espantado. "O grande Capitão Chang se rebaixou a xingamento?"

Wufei o fulminou com os olhos. "Simplesmente cito os fatos, Maxwell. Você foi condenado por roubo, portanto é um ladrão."

"E ainda me diz que tenho uma chance de entrar na sua preciosa Academia da Subdivisão de Móbile Suits?" Duo zombou. "Quer ladrões na sua Subdivisão?"

"Ex-ladrões" Wufei esclareceu. "Para completar esse campo de treinamento precisará de mais fibra do que pensa." Olhou o garoto de modo desdenhoso. "Provavelmente mais do que tem."

"Obrigado pelo voto de confiança" desprezou, fazendo pose de quem não se importava apesar do quanto o insulto o feriu. "Mas se quer saber, não 'tô nem aí pra sua academia idiota. Estou aqui para ficar longe da prisão de L2. E é só. Então desculpe se não dou a mínima para como o time do Yuy se saia nessas competições."

"Não desculpo" o Capitão rosnou. "Juro, se você estragar as coisas para ele de propósito, vou te arrastar pessoalmente para L2. Espero que pelo menos tente! E então, se não quiser ir para a Academia, tudo bem. Não é obrigado a ir. Mas respeite seus colegas de equipe para pelo menos dar-lhes a chance de escolher."

Duo o encarou irritado. "Terminou senhor?"

"Por enquanto" respondeu. "Dispensado, Maxwell."

O rapaz de trança se virou e começou a andar para os alojamentos. "É... você me dispensou no primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, Chang" murmurou amargamente. Ele decidira que seu dia não podia ficar pior... primeiro, a bagunça na pista de obstáculos e agora, um baita sermão do comandante do acampamento... sem contar no encontro perigoso com o grupo de Austin. "Eu me odeio" suspirou, encarando o chão. Estava tão atento a terra que quase passou do alojamento.

O som de uma garganta se limpando o fez parar e erguer o rosto, para ver Heero recostado na parece ao lado da porta. "Perdido, Maxwell?"

"Não quero saber disso agora, Yuy" reclamou. "Dá o fora e me deixa em paz."

Os olhos azuis o percorreram de cima a baixo e quase pode ver o desdém nos lábios dele. _E belos lábios que são... não muito cheios ou finos... formato perfeito e obviamente tentadores além da imaginação. Se não estivessem presos no cara mais cretino daqui._ "Onde você estava? Precisamos revisar nosso plano para a pista de obstáculos de amanhã."

"Oras, com licença" Duo disparou, mantendo seu olhar irritado cravado nos olhos de Heero ao invés dos lábios. "Após a sua análise justa das minhas habilidades, ou falta delas, pensei que não precisavam mesmo de mim. Então dei uma volta pelo campo e fui encurralado pelo bando de canalhas do Austin e levei patada do próprio Capitão Chang." O volume de sua voz aumentava a cada palavra. "Já estou de saco cheio por um dia, Yuy!"

Heero franziu o cenho. "O que quer dizer 'encurralado'? O que o time do Austin aprontou?"

O rapaz de trança se adiantou até estar cara a cara com o líder. "Que diferença isso faz, Yuy? Contanto que eu não foda a pista de obstáculos de novo, por que se importaria com o que acontece comigo?"

"Somos companheiros de time." Heero respondeu automaticamente, franzindo ainda mais.

"Claro... que seja" rodou os olhos. Tentou se afastar de Heero, mas uma mão se pôs em seu braço.

"O que aconteceu com Austin?"

Olhos índigo se semicerraram em uma expressão ameaçadora. "Tire a mão de mim, Yuy!"

"Ou o quê?" veio a resposta vagamente divertida.

Duo girou o punho tão rápido que roçou no queixo de Heero enquanto ele desviava. Mas antes do rapaz de trança atacar novamente, Quatre e Trowa apareceram na porta e intervieram.

"Já chega!" Quatre exclamou nervoso, olhos azuis acesos, empurrando com as duas mãos o peito de Duo. "Vocês dois tem que parar com essas briguinhas! Querem ser mandados para a cadeia?"

Duo recuou um passo, assim como Heero... este esfregando distraidamente sua mandíbula atingida e olhando feio por sobre o ombro de Trowa.

"Então?" Quatre perguntou, dando um olhar inquisidor para os dois. "Vamos nos acalmar e trabalhar como um time? Ou querem desistir aqui e agora?"

"Se é para trabalharmos em equipe" Heero falou friamente "ele tem que aprender a acatar ordens... e também criticas construtivas."

"Eu aceito críticas 'construtivas'" Duo respondeu. "Mas reclamação infinita sobre um erro não é construtivo."

Heero o encarou e então assentiu de leve. "Certo. Deixa pra lá então."

"Só isso?" o garoto de L2 exigiu. "Não vai nem admitir que estava agindo feito um babaca?"

"Não" falou Heero, passando por ele e entrando no alojamento. Trowa o seguiu e Quatre só deu de ombros.

"Pelo menos ele vai deixar de lado o incidente da trança" o loiro comentou baixo.

"É... muito generoso da parte dele" o outro resmungou. Olhou para Quatre, a raiva se drenando. "Caramba, Quat, já me sinto mal o suficiente sem essas bobagens dele."

"Sei que sim. E acho que Heero também sabe. Mas ele acabou ser apontado como líder e há muita pressão em cima dele. Você tem que aliviar um pouco a barra também."

Duo fechou os olhos, pouco a pouco recuperando o controle. "Tudo bem Quatre. Vou tentar."

O loiro ficou contente, olhos azuis cálidos. "Vamos entrar e descobrir como acabar com os outros times amanhã."

Duo jogou o braço por cima dos ombros de Quatre, levando-o para dentro, onde os outros dois estudavam possíveis táticas para os obstáculos e traçando atalhos e estratégias.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Dê uma injeção de ânimo na tradutora: coloque na ampola uma dose de comentário! Não importa o tamanho. Não vão se arrepender e não custa nada!__ Críticas, sugestões, dúvidas, apenas dar um 'oi', são muito bem-vindos e trazem um enorme sorriso no coração dessa que voz escreve, então, por favor:_

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**__ ou botão verde no fim da página "Review this Story/Chapter". Rápido, fácil e indolor._

_

* * *

_

_**N/T: **O que acharam de mais esse capítulo?__**  
**_

_*Desculpe as leitoras, pois esqueci de mencionar anteriormente: **Foot locker** (literalmente: armário aos pés, geralmente usado para guardar calçados) = é como um grande baú para guardar seus pertences. E não o tradicional vertical (como os escolares)._

_** Para não deixar dúvidas, as barras as quais a autora se refere são as escadas horizontais ou espaldas horizontais ou ainda, nosso famoso "trepa-trepa"._

_(__**2**__) O termo usado aqui é uma gíria "second-story man" (homem do segundo andar), um modo de chamar um ladrão adepto a entrar pelas janelas do segundo andar de uma casa quando a invade._

_(__**3**__) KP duty (kitchen police ou kithcen patrol = patrula da cozinha ou polícia da cozinha), quando, por punição ou qualquer outra razão (como ser contratado), civil ou militar é colocado para realizar qualquer tarefa na cozinha que não seja especificamente cozinhar (esfregar o chão, descascar batatas, lavar louça, etc...)_

* * *

_**Resposta aos comentários** (pela tradutora Aryam):_

**Condessa Oluha, **realmente o Heero começa _muito_ irritante! E nesse capítulo ele mostra um pouco mais de chatisse... Se sugerir para o Duo virar Rapunzel ele provavelmente teria um chilique XD E não é que o Quatre está dando uma de Mary Poppins mesmo? Eita, ele é muito bonzinho, mesmo estando na cadeia... "Cobertor sem honra!" hehe concordo plenamente, foi tudo culpa dele! Olha ele! Adorei suas sugestões de qualificativos dos instrutores, me lembra esses sargentos chicles de filmes de guerra comédias. Espero ter oportunidade para usá-los! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, muito obrigada pelo comentário e estarei esperando por mais! Também rezo para que o Duo não morra afogado na pia do banheiro (nossa, eu ri tanto quando li isso XD). Beijos moça!

**Nanda**, eu é que agradeço pelo comentário! Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhado e me deixe saber, ok?

**Dark Wolf 03, **os meninos são bem..._ meninos_ nessa fic, garotos tem mesmo problema de comunicação... Os dois, Heero e Duo, são muito cabeça-dura. O Trowa tem seus momentos, mas o Heero mereceu aquela tirada dele. Não duvido que o Duo possa se cuidar, mas ele também é outro teimoso que dá sopa para os outros o provocarem... Ainda mais o Treize. Que bom que o lance da postagem ficou esclarecido, realmente eu não tinha sido muito clara. Fico lisonjeada com os elogios da tradução! Obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu comentário e por me acompanhar nessa desde o início, é realmente muito gratificante.

**Harumi**!!! Já passei por isso tantas vezes aqui no que me acostumei, automaticamente seleciono e copio tudo o que escrevo antes de clicar no "send" *chuta janelinha de comentário* Queria ter lido teu comentário! Tenho certeza que daria risadas com ele. Tem perguntas da fic? Pode mandar! Se quiser manda por e-mail, fique a vontade! Poxa, fiquei até vermelha com os elogios! Eu sabia que a fic era boa, mas sinceramente eu não esperava que ela fosse tão bem aceita logo de cara. Eu por exemplo só me apaixonei nela pra valer depois do capítulo 9, por aí. Tanto eu quanto a autora estamos empolgadíssimas! Obrigada por todos seus comentários! Um grande abraços purpurinado por toda sua motivação!

**Aoi-Tsukii**, sua analogia ficou perfeita para descrevê-los! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada ^^ espero que continue gostando! Pretendo postá-la até o final com esses comentários tão fofos que estou recebendo (se continuar assim, claro). Beijos.

**Guida-chan, **não se preocupe, suas dúvidas serão sanadas, mas vão se demorar mais um pouco. Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelo comentário! Continue acompanhando e não vai se arrepender!

**Yoru no Yami**. Minha nossa, fiquei tão feliz em ver um comentário seu! Obrigada!!! Que bom que está gostando, realmente traduzir, quando se começa dá um grande gosto de continuar e ainda mais em saber que outros estão lendo e aproveitando é difícil de desistir. Prazos são complicados, a vida real às vezes atrapalha para atualizar mais rápido XD mas a diferença é que na tradução não nos preocupamos tanto com inspiração, apenas vontade. Afinal, quando se está escrevendo qualquer coisa, sem inspiração a coisa não vai pra frente, não é? Obrigada novamente pelos elogios, espero que continue gostando! Beijos.

**Ran Maxwell**, aqui está continuação! Logo terá mais ^^ As outras meninas ficarão felizes se comentar nas traduções delas. O Duo é bem sem noção, principalmente nesse início, desbocado até não poder mais XD o problema é que ele sabe que se dedar o Treize não vai dar em nada, ainda mais com os sermões do Wufei em cima dele, tendo apanhado de policial, como ele vai confiar nas autoridades? Esse Heero tem jeito mesmo de ser super-protetor... todo mundo está se perguntando o que o Quatre fez! Tudo será explicado, mas ele fala que foi por hackear computador (no capítulo anterior). O resto será revelado com calma. Terá que esperar e continuar acompanhando e enquanto isso, continue comentando! Falando nisso, obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos.

**Washington/Rogue, **bem-vindo! Espero que seja bem acolhido e que esteja gostando das fics! Que bom que está gostando dessa tradução, ela é fascinante mesmo e muito fácil de se apaixonar. Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Fabi, **que bom que está gostando da tradução! Estou tentando postar o mais freqüente quanto possível (a vida real fica no caminho um pouco às vezes .). Espero que continue acompanhando, é uma fic diferente e cheia de tramas mesmo. Obrigada pelo comentário!


	8. Chapter 6

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

**

* * *

Nota da autora:** Para aqueles que anseiam para uma pontada de humanidade vinda de Heero... está vindo. E para Wufei também. (Duo precisa de um desconto.)

**Nota da tradutora:** Muitíssimo obrigada a todos os comentários. Desculpem a demora, espero que gostem do capítulo.

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Seis: Aliviando as tensões**

Duo acordou na manhã seguinte antes mesmo do instrutor abrir a porta. Ainda estava escuro. O rapaz bocejou e rolou na cama, tentando entender o que o perturbara.

Foi quando um estrondo de trovão o fez sobressaltar, e então se tocou do barulho de chuva batendo no teto. Sorriu sonolento. _Finalmente! Uma folga!_ Não poderiam correr na pista de obstáculos com uma tempestade.

O soldado Carter entrou, água escorrendo por sua capa de chuva. "Acordem pra cuspir, garotas!" gritou. "Calistenia em quinze minutos!"

"O quê?!" Duo reclamou, sentando-se de supetão. "Só pode ser brincadeira!"

Carter sorriu ante a expressão indignada do rapaz. "Nunca brinco, jovem." Jogou um saco plástico na cama de cada um, bateu uma continência de modo convencido e saiu.

"Filho de uma maldita puta!" Duo explodiu, pegando o saco plástico encontrando uma capa de chuva perfeitamente dobrada. "Ele não estava brincando."

Heero se levantou e se espreguiçou, levantando o olhar para Duo sem expressão alguma no rosto. "Acha que o treinamento pára por causa de um chuvisco, Maxwell?"

"Mas- mas- vamos ficar molhados!" lamentou.

Heero lhe lançou um sorriso cruel. "Talvez te ajudará a deslizar melhor pelo arame farpado."

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram. "Aw... merda... o cabelo..." distraidamente puxou de leve o fim da trança. "Isso vai ser infernal."

Os outros jogaram suas cobertas para o lado e começaram a se vestir, então Duo percebeu que não tinha outra escolha. Levantou-se e correu para o banheiro, passando na frente de Trowa por um segundo. _Há! Toma isso, palhaço de circo! Ninguém é mais rápido do que um rato de rua._

Após alguns momentos, todos os quatros estavam vestidos e prontos, e pisaram cuidadosamente no aguaceiro. Desviando de poças, fazendo seu caminho até a formação, encontrando seus companheiros ainda com cara de sono no campo de exercícios.

Capitão Chang estava pessoalmente presente para liderar os exercícios matinais. Seus olhos negros não continham nenhuma piedade, mas um sorriso já ameaçava escapar. "Imagino que todos acharam que uma chuvinha os renderia um dia de folga." Mostrou os dentes em um sorriso maligno. "Muito pelo contrário. Será perfeito para um aprendizado."

"Claro," murmurou Duo apenas alto o suficiente para seus colegas ouvirem. "Vamos aprender por quanto tempo conseguimos prender a respiração debaixo d'água."

"Começaremos com polichinelos..."

Quando a calistenia terminou, os rapazes estavam encharcados até os ossos. Entre polichinelos em poças com centímetros de profundidade e flexões na lama, não podia ser de outro modo. Era quase um alívio quando iniciaram a corrida. Pelo menos podiam tentar pular as poças no caminho.

Ninguém se incomodou em tomar um banho matinal. Ao invés disso, foram direto para o café da manhã, tirando suas capas e pendurando-as para secar perto da porta do restaurante.

Somente após enfrentarem a fila, encherem seus pratos e se acomodaram em uma mesa no canto, Duo achou que era momento para relaxar.

Quatre olhou para seu amigo de olhos índigo e caiu na risada. "Oh, Duo! Você parece um rato molhado!"

Certamente, a franja do rapaz estava grudada em seu rosto e a trança estava completamente desarrumada. Mesmo com sua capa, estava tão molhado quanto ela.

"Eu sei," suspirou. "Já falei que odeio chuva?" olhou rapidamente seus companheiros. "Vocês estão bem patéticos também, se quer saber."

Quatre virou-se para Trowa e não conseguiu evitar de rir. "Ele está certo!" O cabelo de Trowa parecia um esfregão, escondendo totalmente um olho. Mesmo com ele jogando os fios para trás de tempo em tempo, voltava a cair no mesmo lugar.

"Ei, loiro," Trowa rebateu. "Você não está exatamente um modelo de passarela."

O rapaz sentiu os cabelos claros empapado na cabeça. "É, acho que estou uma bagunça também." Olhou para o outro lado da mesa. "Como pode seu cabelo estar tão normal, Heero?" Mesmo molhado, o cabelo do japonês não estava grudado como dos outros. Na verdade, não parecia muito diferente do normal.

O jovem de olhos azuis deu de ombros, ocupado comendo seu café da manhã. "Deixo-o curto de propósito."

Duo rodou os olhos. "Você é escoteiro por acaso? Tem sempre que estar tão 'preparado', Yuy?"

"Sim."

Terminaram a refeição rápido e foram para as aulas, as quais se passaram surpreendentemente no ginásio, ao invés de ser debaixo da chuva pesada. O grupo de quarenta jovens dividiu-se em dois grupos. Um aprendia a história da Subdivisão Mobile Suit, enquanto o outro estudava a evolução dos armamentos da Academia.

Antes do almoço, os colegas de quarto fizeram seu caminho para os alojamentos e vestiram roupas secas. Assim, estavam confortáveis nas aulas até voltarem para os exercícios para a calistenia das três horas.

Os trovões diminuíram, mas a chuva não cessava e, novamente, os rapazes se encharcaram em minutos. Após os exercícios, foram levados para a pista de obstáculos mais uma vez.

Capitão Chang, aparentemente imune ao tempo, caminhou na frente do grupo, seu capuz jogado em suas costas e olhos negros faiscando com segurança. "Boa tarde, recrutas." Teve que levantar o tom de sua voz para ser escutado. "A pista hoje pode se provar ser um tanto quanto desafiadora. Avisarei desde agora... a madeira será escorregadia... o caminho pode enganar... e a areia se transformou em lama."

Duo estremeceu com a idéia de tentar pentear lama de seu cabelo. "Gostaria de ver Chang fazer o que espera de nós," murmurou para Heero.

O Capitão virou-se repentinamente. "É mesmo, Maxwell?"

"Opa..." Duo pareceu culpado. "Você ouviu?"

"Tenho uma audição excelente," Wufei falou com um olhar que fez Duo querer desaparecer dentro da poça mais próxima. O oficial chinês lhe deu as costas, andando na frente dos rapazes. "Maxwell tem certa razão. Não é justo eu esperar mais de vocês do que eu posso fazer."

Houve murmúrios de aprovação no grupo.

Heero espiou Duo de rabo de olho, um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

"Quê?"

"Observe, Maxwell," sussurrou. O sorriso aumentou e transformou-se em... um sorriso maléfico.

"Muito bem então," Wufei comentou, retirando sua capa e jogando-a de lado. "Maxwell... já que foi sua idéia, terá o privilégio de competir comigo na mesma pista que correram ontem." Um sorriso feroz cruzou o rosto do capitão. "Já que não é sua primeira vez, estará em vantagem."

Duo piscou, seu coração afundando para seus sapatos. "Senhor?" perguntou fracamente.

"Você ouviu. Venha até aqui!"

Engolindo seco, Duo retirou sua capa, instantaneamente sentindo as gotas geladas contra os braços. Quatre adiantou-se e prontamente escondeu a trança do amigo dentro de sua camisa.

"Você consegue," tentou animá-lo.

"Claaaaaaro." Duo concordou desanimado.

Heero lançou um olhar penetrante para seu companheiro. "Winner está certo, Maxwell. Você pode." Inclinou-se para perto, abaixando seu tom de voz. "Chang fica um pouco inseguro com altura... você vai passá-lo na parede. Tente ser mais rápido lá. Tenha cuidado na ponte; estará escorregadia como gelo. As barras também. Não se deixe cair de jeito nenhum. E esqueça a maldita lama. Se jogue e vá com tudo."

Trowa se inclinou pelo outro lado. "Finja que tem um policial te perseguindo."

Duo sorriu com isso, um pouco de sua vontade retornando. "Tudo bem." Virou-se para Heero com um leve franzir de cenho preocupado. "Não quero saber de sermão quando Chang me vencer por um quilômetro, Yuy. 'Tá legal?"

"Sem sermão," Heero prometeu. "Vá e não estrague tudo."

Duo assentiu e foi até o capitão. Mostrou-lhe a expressão mais desafiadora que conseguiu. "Estou pronto."

Capitão Chang bufou, olhando para Heero com um curto sorriso. "Cabo Carter... por favor, dê o sinal de largada quando quiser."

"Em seus lugares..."

Duo ficou tenso, notando que o Capitão fez o mesmo.

"Preparar... eeeeeeeeee... vai!"

Os dois se atiraram no trajeto, enquanto os outros recrutas gritavam encorajamentos.

Wufei alcançou a escada de corda meros centímetros antes de Duo e, quando escalaram, estavam emparelhados. Em seguida, correram para a ponte de madeira.

Estava, como Heero previra, escorregadia como gelo... mas já que tanto Wufei quanto Duo escorregaram aqui e ali, ainda se encontravam empatados ao chegarem ao outro lado.

Então, veio a parede, e Duo se concentrou em manter um agarre firme na corda ao escalá-la como se sua vida dependesse disso. Chegou ao topo primeiro, muito ocupado para notar que o oficial chinês ficou notadamente mais lento na descida, usando a corda para deslizar para baixo, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos compridos pulava como fizera no dia anterior.

Assim, Duo liderava quando alcançou a corda para se balançar do outro lado do lago. Atravessou, tropeçando e quase caindo para trás na água. Recuperou o equilíbrio e literalmente se jogou debaixo do arame farpado, ignorando a lama pegajosa, usou os cotovelos e pés para se arrastar no chão.

"Hei Maxwell," chamou Wufei, com uma expressão orgulhosa. "O peso desse cabelo molhado deve estar te atrapalhando."

"Não tanto quanto o pau na sua bunda!" Duo rebateu, não se contendo em deixar a provocação sem resposta.

Mas Wufei passou na frente no obstáculo dos pneus e com facilidade adquirida com anos de treinamento em artes marciais, graciosamente dançou entre eles, afastando-se vários passos antes de chegar às barras.

Duo novamente se jogou na primeira barra, tentando acompanhar e quase não conseguindo se segurar, não acostumado com o peso da roupa e botas molhadas e enlameadas. Quando aterrissou, momentaneamente dobrou os joelhos; endireitou-se e correu com todas as suas forças.

Chegou à linha de chegada praticamente ao lado do capitão Chang e deslizou para parar, quase colidindo com seus colegas que vieram encontrá-lo.

"Foi incrível!" Quatre comemorou. "Você foi demais!"

Duo ofegava, mãos cobertas de lama apoiadas nos joelhos. "Perdi..." arfou.

Capitão Chang colocou-se ao lado de Carter, também respirando profundamente e imundo, mas exibiu a Duo um genuíno sorriso. "Você não perdeu," assegurou-o. "Você estava bem nos meus calcanhares, Maxwell."

"A palavra-chave sendo 'calcanhares'," Duo ressaltou, erguendo-se e suspirando.

"Não tem do que se envergonhar." Wufei ainda falava com Duo, mas seu olhar virou-se para Heero. "Você foi um mérito para seu time hoje, Maxwell."

Duo o encarou de queixo caído, mal conseguindo acreditar ter ouvido um elogio do severo oficial. "Uh... obrigado," babuciou, seguindo os outros para a arquibancada. Estava tão deslumbrado que nem sentia mais a chuva.

"É isso aí, tropa!" Wufei gritou, mais uma vez sendo o oficial eficiente. "Se Maxwell e eu sobrevivemos de um pouco de água, vocês também podem. Time Chase é o próximo."

Enquanto a equipe de Austin seguia para o ponto de partida, livrando-se de suas capas, Duo caiu pesadamente no banco com seus companheiros, aceitando sua capa de chuva de Quatre, mas não se incomodando em vesti-la.

Cabo Carter aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado de Duo. "Bom trabalho, Maxwell," felicitou com um sorriso.

"Chang é sempre bom nos obstáculos?" Duo perguntou, tirando um pouco de lama de seu uniforme e jogando-a nas botas de Heero, ousando olhá-lo de soslaio, esperando alguma reação. Tudo o que o líder fez foi bater a bota no banco para se livrar da lama. Seu olhar continuou fixo no próximo time na pista.

"Sempre," Carter deu de ombros. "Aprendemos logo a não desafiá-lo em nada. Não tem como ganhar." Colocou uma mão no ombro do jovem de trança. "Hoje foi o mais perto que alguém chegou disso em um bom tempo." Levantou-se e voltou com os outros soldados para assistir as outras equipes.

Duo ruborizou com o elogio, mas não pôde tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Quatre deslizou para seu lado. "Sente-se melhor?" perguntou, olhos azuis cálidos.

"Acho que sim," concedeu, estremecendo com o frio. Cutucou Heero com o cotovelo. "Você sabia que Chang me faria correr no momento que abri a boca, não é?"

"Hn."

_Idiota._

Como se lendo os pensamentos de Duo, Heero o olhou com um brilho divertido nos olhos. "Qual o problema? Você foi bem."

"Bem?" ecoou Duo. "Bem? Chama isso só de 'bem', Yuy?"

Heero deu de ombros sem se importar. "Você tropeçou na corda do lago, senão teria ganhado."

Dessa vez, a bola de lama acertou Heero direto na nuca.

Horas depois, os rapazes chegaram ao alojamento cobertos de terra molhada dos pés a cabeça, apenas um pouco sendo por causa da pista de obstáculos.

"Golpe sujo, Yuy," grunhiu Duo, levantando a camisa de dentro da calça para se livrar um pouco da sujeira. "Jogando lama por dentro da camisa nas costas."

"É onde a trança está," o líder comentou, levantando a calça das botas permitindo que bolos de lama caíssem no chão.

"Ainda não consigo entender como conseguiu colocar tanta lama dentro da calça de Heero," Quatre riu, esvaziando a lama de seus bolsos.

"Eu era um trombadinha" Duo admitiu. "Sou furtivo e veloz."

"Você quer dizer repulsivo e atroz" Trowa interrompeu incomodado, um dedo enfiado na orelha tentando expulsar a lama ali dentro.

"Ooo... Trowa fez uma rima!" Duo zombou, despindo a camisa revelando o torso completamente coberto de terra. "Deus, preciso urgente de um banho!"

"Recomendo uma mangueira de incêndio," Heero sugeriu. "E por ter começado a guerra de lama, você bem que merece."

"Eu comecei?"

"Hai. Você jogou a primeira bola de lama."

"Aquilo foi retaliação, Yuy. Você não admitiu que eu fui ótimo contra Chang." Duo examinou a trança, percebendo não haver nada a se fazer por ela a não ser tomar um banho. "Quem poderia imaginar que você esperaria até o fim da aula para me armar uma cilada no caminho de volta?"

"Você deveria ter imaginado," Trowa ponderou. "Ou achou mesmo que ia deixar passar...?"

"Achei." Duo encarou Trowa com tom de brincadeira. "Você não precisava se juntar."

"E perder uma boa guerra de lama?" o rapaz fingiu estar afrontado.

Duo riu. "Wow... rimando e com senso de humor, tudo no mesmo dia, Tro. Acho que não agüento mais surpresas." Virou-se para Heero. "Só falta o Yuy sorrir."

Heero o fulminou com os olhos. "Improvável."

Quatre pegou um uniforme limpo e algumas toalhas, colocando tudo em uma sacola plástica para protegê-las no caminho até o vestiário. "Pronto para ir se limpar, Duo?"

"Demorô!" Duo recolheu seus próprios objetos e esperou na porta. "Vem, Yuy?" cantarolou com falsa doçura.

"Claro," veio a resposta curta.

Duo sorriu, decidindo que dividir um quarto com um chato como Heero Yuy pode ter suas vantagens no fim das contas.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários**__ (por Aryam)__**:**  
_

**Condensa Oluha**, olá moça! Obrigadíssima pelo comentário! Como sempre, ri horrores XD concordo que o Duo nesse início é egoísta, mas ele é um garoto de rua que sempre viveu sozinho sempre preocupado demais para salvar o próprio traseiro com companheiros que ele não vai com a cara (excessão do Quatre). O Heero só pensa em ganhar.

P.S: Gostei da teoria do sex club ilegal da Rua Augusta! E aposto que Trowa gostaria também...

**Guida-chan**, obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Logo saberemos porque Wufei e Heero se conhecem.

**Diana Lua**, as interações do Heero e do Duo são mesmo muito fofas, até quando brigam . Obrigada, como sempre, pelos comentários e elogios! Abraços! Espero que continue gostando ^.^=

**Tenshi Oni**, obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que está gostando! Beijos.

**Ploc**, já está perdoada, não se preocupe. O Wufei realmente rouba a cena nessa história, adorei o seu "me-joga-num-campo-de-treinamento-e-me-chama-de-recruta"! Fico feliz por saber que está gostando mesmo não sendo tanto seu estilo de leitura. Espero não decepcionar. Muito obrigada!

**Dark Wolf 03 *saltitante***, obrigada pelos toques e pelo comentário. Que bom que está acompanhando e agradeço muito o comentário! Abraços, espero que continue gostando.

**Fabi**, poxa, fico lisonjeada em saber que é uma das poucas fics que acompanha ultimamente. Assim, sei que escolhi bem. Bom, não quero falar demais, mas sim, futuramente haverá uma interação 3x4. Obrigada por comentar! E desculpe a demora, não desisti da tradução. Não abandonarei nenhum projeto em andamento.

**Yuna-chan s2**, obrigada por comentar! Fico feliz com os elogios, que bom que está gostando. Desculpe a demora. Beijos!

**Harumi!** Como vai, moça? Só você para ter sonhos bizarros com fics XD Heero é meio chato por ser perfeccionista e o Duo só reclama, que casal, não? Por isso que os amamos! Seja paciente pelo seu zitrone! Um abração de panda e muito obrigada pelo apoio.

Olá** Vivian – vivihydeist**, tudo bom? É, o ffnet é cheio de deletar/cortar comentários, não faço idéia do porquê. Obrigada pelo comentário! Mas eu sou a Aryam, não a Illy ^.^ espero que continue acompanhando!

**Silas Fiorella**, entendo seu ponto de vista, também defendo o Duo mesmo ele sendo um chato de primeiro. Que bom que está gostando, ainda teremos muitos conflitos por vir. Gostei da sua teoria do Quatre, pegou o ônibus errado XD faz sentido, mas de inocente ele só tem a carinha de anjo. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Simca**, obrigada pelos comentários! Aqui está outro capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Abraços!


	9. Capítulo 7

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo 7: Planejamento Estratégico**

Saídos do chuveiro e vestidos com uniformes secos, os rapazes se encaminharam para o refeitório na hora da janta. De acordo com as ordens do Capitão Chang no dia anterior, o time em último na corrida de obstáculos precisava trabalhar na cozinha. Não era a primeira vez que Duo agradecia sua estrela da sorte pelo Time Wing não chegar em último logo no primeiro dia. Ele não seria perdoado tão cedo. E o alívio que sentiu conseguindo se redimir, mesmo debaixo de um pé d'água, deu-lhe um apetite não apreciado há dias. Além do mais, estava sendo servido espaguete, um de seus pratos preferidos.

Quatre olhou para a montanha no prato do amigo, enquanto sentavam-se na mesa de costume. "Vai mesmo comer tudo isso?" perguntou espantado.

"Vou tentar," Duo sorriu de volta. "Adoro espaguete."

"Pelo menos é uma comida que consigo reconhecer," Quatre suspirou, satisfeito de não ser a gororoba de antes.

Heero e Trowa sentaram-se para comer em silêncio como sempre e, para variar, Duo estava contente em deixar as coisas como estavam. Mesmo nunca admitindo, sentia-se um pouco cansado das constantes discussões... Além de ser difícil argumentar com a boca cheia de macarrão.

Terminando a refeição, um dos instrutores apareceu para anunciar uma assembléia na biblioteca. Após empilhar as bandejas, os jovens fizeram seu caminho, aliviados em perceber que a chuva virara garoa e aparentava parar completamente logo. Não que a pista de obstáculos fosse ficar livre de lama na tarde seguinte, mas não tinha como ficar tão horrível quanto naquela chuva.

O Capitão Chang estava em completo modo soldado quando os garotos chegaram à denominada biblioteca. Na verdade, não era mais do que um galpão reformado com o propósito de prover áreas de estudo e livros de referência. Era um modelo de eficiência, assim como o Capitão.

"Líderes... a primeira parte é direcionada a vocês," Chang anunciou quando o último sentou-se. "Primeiro, vocês tiveram dois dias para perceber os pontos fortes e fracos de seu time. Se quiserem minha opinião em algum aspecto, sintam-se livres em me pedir uma reunião particular e posso... esclarecer algumas coisas para vocês." Ele deu um leve sorriso. "Até então vi poucas surpresas. A maioria de vocês atuou de acordo com as minhas expectativas. Entretanto, tenham em mente que vocês vieram de lugares diversos e, conforme progridem no programa, devem ganhar experiências e habilidades." Os olhos escuros sondaram as cadeiras. "Por outro lado, os desafios vão também aumentar. Estamos, afinal de contas, tentando filtrar os que não servem para a Academia. Lembrem-se de que apenas o time em primeiro lugar terá entrada assegurada."

Heero não conseguiu se conter; olhou de soslaio para Duo que prontamente ficou tenso defensivamente, encarando de volta. _O que aconteceu com aquela sensação de camaradagem depois da guerra de lama?_ O fraco vínculo criado nesse dia ainda era muito frágil para ser testado.

_Cretino_. Duo mirou fixamente para outro lado, e encontrou Austin o observando do outro lado. Estreitou os olhos, repentinamente grato por ter algo para odiar mais do que Heero. Para seu deleite, um simples franzir de cenho foi o suficiente para fazer o outro rapaz desviar o olhar, desconfortável. Ele não percebeu que, atrás de si, Heero também pegou a vista de Austin e lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

Quatre riu silenciosamente, decidindo não iluminar o rapaz de trança. Trowa dividiu um sorriso conspiratório com ele.

Capitão Chang adiantava seus avisos e apontava para a mesa na frente do cômodo. Nela, continham computadores laptop. "Cada time terá acesso a um desses computadores," falou. "Deverão usá-los para listar os sucessos e falhas do grupo, obter informações não disponíveis aqui e baixar arquivos sobre suas tarefas. Cada time terá esses privilégios duas noites por semana... Haverá quatro grupos nesse depósito por noite, para evitar conflitos sobre os mesmos materiais. Seus instrutores irão acompanhá-los, guiá-los e fornecer acesso a internet." Atirou um olhar frio para todos. "Não se esqueçam de que o uso da internet será monitorado bem de perto..."

Seu olhar se fixou no Time Wing por um momento, e Duo e Quatre abaixaram o rosto. Heero apenas sorriu de canto, nunca tendo sido preso por crimes de computador, mesmo proferindo ser o melhor dos quatro. Decidiu ter a chance de provar isso mais tarde.

"Além do mais," Wufei continuou. "Usarão seus computadores para desenvolver soluções para determinados cenários. Por exemplo, receberão uma 'missão', com objetivos e parâmetros predeterminados. Os inimigos serão descritos superficialmente. Vocês precisarão encontrar uma solução estratégica para o problema... ou seja, um modo de realizar o serviço."

"Isso é muito legal," Duo sussurrou para Quatre. "É uma oportunidade para ver o que posso surrupiar desse lugar."

"Oh, foco de atenção na direção errada," Quatre sibilou de volta, tentando não rir.

"Faço o que sei."

"Quietos!" Heero murmurou, fulminando os dois com o olhar.

Trowa aparentemente prestava estrita atenção ao Capitão. Era isso ou ele cochilava sob a franja escondendo a maior parte do rosto. Mas o sorriso que mostrou ante o tom exasperado de Heero sugeria estar bem acordado, e ciente da conversa sussurrada.

"Alguma pergunta?" Chang quis saber.

Heero ergueu uma mão. "Poderemos salvar os arquivos?"

"Terão equipamento para backup cedido, e mais será providenciado se precisar."

Após vários minutos de perguntas e respostas, o Capitão se adiantou para o fim da reunião. "Muito bem, por fim..." Analisou o local cuidadosamente. "Observei uma certa falta de... interação... entre os times."

Duo bufou baixo, virando-se para Quatre. "Ah sim... Austin e seus camaradas bem que queriam 'interagir' com a gente, né?" murmurou.

"Acho que não é desse tipo que o Capitão esteja falando."

Heero encarou-os raivosamente. "Não consegue calar essa matraca por um minuto, Maxwell?"

"Ele está falando também," Duo rebateu em voz baixa, apontando para Quatre.

Os olhos do líder se semicerraram, uma expressão mortal diretamente para o rapaz de trança, que lhe devolveu uma expressão inocente e mostrou a língua para provocar. _Toma isso, Yuy! É isso aí, infantilidade... mas tão satisfatória, já que fez a 'carranca-de-pedra' se virar com raiva._

"Antes de distribuir os computadores," continuou Wufei. "Quero que fiquem em fila. O primeiro vai passar de um em um trocando cumprimentos. O segundo vai seguir, fazendo a mesma coisa e assim em diante. Quando terminarmos, todo mundo deve estar familiar um com o outro. Dirão seu nome e time para a pessoa que estão conhecendo, apertar as mãos e _ser civis_. Não haverá troca de insultos... sem apertos exagerados... e sem ameaças. Fui claro?"

Um fraco coro de "sim senhor" respondeu e começaram a formar a fila.

Heero sentiu a tensão quando o ombro de Duo esbarrou no dele. "Nem pense nisso, Maxwell..." murmurou.

"Pensar em quê? Enfiar a mão na cara do Austin?" foi a resposta ácida.

"Exatamente."

"Vou pensar no que quiser, Yuy. E vou fazer o que quiser."

"Faça e morra," Heero grunhiu, ecoando as palavras de Duo do primeiro dia da corrida de obstáculos.

"É mesmo!" O rapaz de cabelo cumprido falou fervoroso. "Ainda te devo por ter tocado a trança!" Quase se esquecera. Mas então, pensar sobre isso trouxe de volta a sensação da mão de Heero enfiando o cabelo dentro da camisa... e isso lhe despertou outras idéias.

Quando Duo apertava a mão do primeiro estranho, esquecera completamente de seu desejo de estrangular Austin. Apenas acordou quando a mão do dito-cujo fechou-se na sua.

Olhos verdes em divertimento o encaravam por debaixo do cabelo castanho claro, um leve sorriso debochado cruzava os lábios do rapaz. "Bem, finalmente temos uma apresentação adequada."

Duo lhe deu um olhar furioso, tentando libertar sua mão.

"Não enquanto não terminarmos, gracinha... Sou Austin Pritchard... Time Chase."

"Duo Maxwell… Time Wing… e se não soltar vou quebrar sua mão," terminou enraivecido.

Heero cotovelou Duo, esticando o braço para soltar as mãos e pegar a de Austin na própria. "Heero Yuy... Time Wing... e eu vou ajudá-lo."

Os olhos de Austin se arregalaram, para então se estreitarem numa atitude de inimizade. "Vá em frente e proteja a garotinha," zombou.

Apenas a presença sólida do líder de olhos azuis manteve Duo na linha. O japonês firmemente empurrou Duo para o resto da linha, avisando-o com um olhar frio que era melhor não arrumar encrenca.

Chegaram ao final e se alinharam em frente ao capitão para receberem os laptops. E misericordiosamente, dentro de alguns minutos estavam a caminho dos alojamentos, Heero parecia quase orgulhoso com o computador debaixo do braço.

* * *

Após o último grupo deixar a biblioteca, Treize Kushrenada saiu detrás da estante de onde esperava. "Acha que é uma boa idéia, Chang? Entregar computadores para um bando de criminosos?"

"Vão precisar," afirmou o Capitão. "Ficaria impressionando com o quanto planejamentos militares precisam de programas sofisticados. E móbile suits são especialmente alta tecnologia."

"Está ciente de que vários dos presos foram condenados por crimes envolvendo computadores, não é?"

Wufei ficou sério com a crítica implícita, olhos negros sem emoção. "Li todas as fichas. Conheço esses rapazes tão bem quanto você... provavelmente melhor."

"Acha mesmo?" o carcereiro caminhou até uma estante, distraidamente passando a mão nos livros. "O sistema penal é minha vida, Chang. Acha mesmo que pode entrar aqui com nobres intenções, passar menos de uma semana treinando eles e me dizer algo que não sei sobre esses marginais?"

"Acho," o Capitão deu de ombros, recolhendo papéis da mesa e os guardando em uma pasta. "Assisti todas as sessões de treinamento... cada aula. Observei-os durante as refeições e em seu tempo livre. Pode dizer o mesmo?"

Kushrenada soltou uma risadinha. "Bem, assisti o pequeno fracasso na pista de obstáculos essa tarde." Lançou a Chang um olhar dissimulado. "O pivete foi melhor do que você esperava, não é?"

"Pra falar a verdade, sim," respondeu Wufei francamente. "Foi uma agradável surpresa."

"Aproveite enquanto dura," o carcereiro desejou ameaçadoramente. "Ele só está ganhando tempo. Estou falando que é um demoniozinho."

"Sim... mas não me disse porquê o odeia tanto," Wufei observou.

"Odeio todos eles." Treize balançou a cabeça. "Conhece as estatísticas criminais nas colônias?"

"Isso é da sua área, não da minha."

"Quando digo que esses garotos vão acabar na prisão de qualquer jeito, não estou adivinhando, Chang. Estou citando estatísticas."

"É tudo o que eles são para você? Estatísticas?"

Kusherenada encarou-o com um brilho sinistro nos olhos castanhos. "O que eles são para você, Chang? Bucha de canhão em potencial? Vai treiná-los, enfiá-los em móbile suits e esperar que explodam?"

"Você não tem idéia do que está falando," Wufei respondeu friamente. "Com o tempo e recursos gastos com o treinamento de pilotos, a última coisa que quero é vê-los destruídos."

"E ainda está disposto a desperdiçar esse tempo e recursos num bando de moleques ingratos que vão desertar ou se rebelarem na primeira chance que tiverem."

"Esse treinamento é só preliminar, Kushrenada. Vai separar aqueles que não servem, indispostos ou não aptos. Além do mais, os recursos gastos para completar o treinamento apenas será disponibilizado para os candidatos mais promissores."

Treize gargalhou. "E acha que Maxwell é um deles?"

"Desacato e teimosia a parte, ele tem potencial," Capitão Chang deu de ombros. Encarou o guarda intensamente. "Mais uma vez, não consigo não me perguntar de onde vem esse ódio pessoal pelo garoto. Por que ele é tão diferente de todos os outros que você prendeu?"

"Porque o desgraçado se livrou da acusação de assassinato!" o homem deixou escapar raivoso, batendo o pé até a janela. "Ele se livrou," repetiu, a voz coberta de frustração.

"A ficha não fala nada sobre isso," Chang notou.

"É porque não conseguimos provas suficientes para acusá-lo." Treize virou a expressão amarga para Wufei. "A primeira vez que Maxwell foi preso, foi logo após vários casos de invasões... uma resultou em morte. Nem preciso dizer que meus oficiais estavam bem empenhados em pegar o criminoso," o carcereiro continuou. "Quando capturaram Maxwell, ele resistiu muito... feriu dois policiais e acabou um pouco machucado no processo." Soltou uma risada curta e azeda. "Claro que o defensor público fez um escarcéu por causa disso... Colocou Maxwell diante do juiz e tentou fazê-lo parecer uma vítima... tagarelou sobre a brutalidade policial e apontou que não tínhamos provas suficientes para acusá-lo. Uma olhada naqueles olhos de gato-de-botas e aquele cabelo longo, o juiz acreditou e o soltou." Os olhos do homem se escureceram. "Maxwell se livrou de assassinato."

Capitão Chang absorveu a informação por um momento, pensativo. Terminou de empilhar as pastas na mesa em preparação para levá-las de volta ao escritório. "De acordo com os arquivos, ele tinha doze quando foi preso pela primeira vez," comentou calmamente, olhando de esguelha para o guarda preocupado.

"E acha que isso perdoa matar?"

"Mesmo que ele tivesse sido acusado, processado e condenado, já estaria fora em condicional agora," Wufei ressaltou.

"Ao invés disso, ele entra e sai do reformatório toda hora... com ofensas mais sérias a cada vez."

"-e mesmo assim nenhuma acusação tão grave quanto assassinato." Wufei menozprezou. "Uma vez que a maioria dos criminosos aumenta o nível de violência em cada crime, tal fato sugere que ele não era culpado desde o início."

Treize jogou as mãos para cima, irritado. "Inferno, não sei porquê perco tempo tentando colocar bom senso na sua cabeça, Chang! Você tem em mãos quarenta delinqüentes achando que pode transformá-los em escoteiros. Você não passa de um idealista! É óbvio que você não tem a menor experiência com o que está lidando!"

Wufei ficou defensivo, estufando o peito, olhos escuros cavando buracos na cabeça de Kushrenada. "Apesar de sua opinião sobre a Iniciativa Peacecraft, senhor, você é obrigado a seguir as normas à risca. Significa que você guarnece uma estrutura de suporte na qual podemos trabalhar e treinar os rapazes. Agradeço se você ativer ao seu trabalho... carcereiro... e me permita fazer o meu." Pegou suas coisas e passou pelo homem e para o campo.

Kushrenada franziu o cenho. "Oh, vou me ater ao meu trabalho, pode apostar," rangeu os dentes. "Vou assegurar que os malditos vejam o sol nascer quadrado pelo resto de suas vidas!" Saiu da biblioteca e seguiu para o escritório, remoendo métodos para atingir seus objetivos.

Quando chegou a seu destino, já tinha um rascunho de um plano, e com um grupo de guardas leais, tinha meios para executá-lo.

Sentindo-seorgulhoso de sua idéia, o carcereiro encheu uma taça de vinho e acendeu um de seus melhores cigarros, sentou-se em sua cadeira confortável colocando os pés em um banco. "Vamos ver como se sai vendo um de seus experimentos se machucando, Chang," riu em satisfação. "Acha que campo de treinamento é desafiador? Bem, está para ficar bem mais perigoso..."

* * *

No instante que o Time Wing entrou no quarto, Heero jogou-se em seu beliche, abriu o laptop e o ligou. Em alguns segundos, estava pronto e os quatro juntaram-se para ter uma visão da tela.

Depararam-se com o logo da Academia de Móbile Suits no papel de parede, e ícones ao redor nomeados com várias tarefas. Heero franziu o cenho em concentração e seus dedos voaram ligeiramente sobre as teclas, abrindo um programa atrás do outro. "Hmm, situação do time, relatório de missão, banco de dados da história militar, regras..." Pareceu levemente desapontado. "Enquanto não conseguir conectar na internet, não posso dar uma de criativo nessa coisa."

Admirando a leveza dos dedos, Duo e Quatre se aproximaram... tão perto, na verdade, que se inclinaram por sobre o ombro, quase tocando o líder. Então ele ergue o rosto com um olhar assassino fazendo a ambos se afastarem, permitindo-lhe ter um pouco de espaço e voltar a examinar o conteúdo do computador.

Trowa riu em silêncio, mantendo uma distância aceitável desde o início. Ele era tão zeloso sobre seu espaço particular quanto Heero. Certamente entendia o incômodo de ter gente baforando em seu pescoço.

"É melhor adiantar, vou começar com informações sobre o time," Heero murmurou. Digitou seu nome, em seguida o número 01.

"Ei... por que você é o primeirão?" Duo questionou.

"Porque sou o líder... sem contar ser quem está digitando a informação," esclareceu.

"Faz sentido," Quatre ressaltou.

"Maxwell, é o número 02."

"Por que venho logo depois de você?" perguntou sarcástico.

"Talvez porque você é um..." Trowa sorriu malicioso.

"Porque 'Duo' significa 'dois'," Heero esclareceu, antes de Duo conseguir alcançar Trowa para descontar.

"Na verdade, significa 'dueto'," o titular do nome corrigiu.

"Que idéia assustadora," Trowa resmungou. "Dois de você?"

Duo sorriu largamente. "Mais para amar."

"Se vamos usar os nomes para numeração, devo ser o 04," Quatre reparou.

"Eu sei," Heero falou digitando 03 para Trowa e 04 para Quatre. "Pronto."

Duo olhou por cima do ombro do outro, inclinando-se perto novamente. "Por que precisamos de números quando temos nomes perfeitamente usáveis?"

"Duas razões," Heero explicou, demonstrando uma paciência incomum. "Primeiro, é rápido, eficiente e mais fácil de escrever nos planos de missões. E segundo, se um inimigo escutar, não daria nenhuma informação vital sobre você."

Duo sentou-se, olhando para os olhos azuis, duvidoso. "Você realmente está levando isso a sério, né?"

"Você não?"

Duo bufou. "Sinceramente, Yuy... esse lugar é melhor do que ir para a cadeia. Não tenho expectativa nenhuma de entrar na Subdivisão Móbile Suit. Só quero ficar longe de problemas, terminar essa droga de 'campo de treinamento', e retomar minha vida."

"Não quer nem uma chance de conseguir?" Heero perguntou mau-humorado.

"Até que não," Duo deu de ombros. "Falando sério, é só sair de um cárcere para outro. Sua vida ainda não é sua."

"Mas é sim!" O moreno de cabelos curtos insistiu. "Você tem uma educação e depois pode fazer o que quiser.

"É, e servir na Subdivisão?"

"Talvez... mas não necessariamente. É apenas uma das opções."

"Mas são quatro anos," o rapaz de trança lembrou.

"Quatro anos de escola," Heero rebateu. "Seria como um colegial, só que mais estruturado."

"Ah, aí está a palavra," Duo revidou. "'Estrutura'. Chama logo de 'prisão', é a mesma coisa."

"Não chega nem perto," Heero rosnou em resposta. Os olhos azuis estreitaram, mas uma sombra espreitava neles. "Estive na prisão, Maxwell. Prisão de verdade... não esse 'acampamento de férias'. Eu estava para ser acusado como adulto... e enquanto os advogados tentavam reverter, fiquei em detenção em uma cadeia normal." Balançou a cabeça. "Não desejo isso pro meu pior inimigo."

Duo abaixou a cabeça. "Foi mal. Não sabia."

"Tem muito que você não sabe," o líder falou em voz baixa. "Que tal manter a cabeça aberta?"

Em vez de tomar isso como insulto, o rapaz de trança se recompôs. "Pode ser," aceitou. Virou-se para Trowa e Quatre, silenciosos durante a conversa. "Planejam se juntar a Academia?"

Trowa deu de ombros. "Não decidi ainda."

Quatre assentiu. "Eu gostaria."

Duo suspirou, afastou-se dos outros e escalou o beliche para sua cama. Franziu o cenho para o teto, lembrando do sermão do Capitão Chang sobre não estragar tudo para seus colegas. Não estava pensando nisso quando apostou corrida contra Wufei. Estava mais preocupado em não passar vergonha. Mas tinha que admitir, foi muito bom quando cruzou a linha de chegada e encontrou seus três parceiros para parabenizá-lo. E foi ainda melhor quando Chang o elogiou. E se ele desse o tudo de si nesse campo de treinamento? E se ele sinceramente tentasse ajudar o time a vencer? Talvez não fosse uma total perda de tempo.

Adormeceu ao som de vozes murmuradas na cama de baixo e teclas de computador.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Resposta aos comentários**__ (por Aryam)_**:**

**Condessa Oluha, **obrigada por me matar de rir, pra variar, com seus comentários! XDDD tá aí uma boa dica, vou esperar chover para ligar para os amigos emos, o Trowa não me deixa mentir, brincando até de guerra de lama quando é todo sério o tempo todo... Você mordeu o Heero! Espero que isso não vire moda, coitado, senão vai acabar todo furado. Que bom que o Duo está subindo na escala de gostosura, ele está se redimindo. Beijos, espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Priscila,** que bom! Aqui está um novo capítulo! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**MaiMai,** oi, moça!!! Tudo bom? Teremos cenas constrangedoras com certeza ^_~ que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelo elogio. Beijos!

**Dark Wolf 03,** uau! Só percebo se o capítulo é bom ou não depois que posto, e vejo que o anterior realmente foi um dos melhores até agora. Os personagens estão começando a se moldar e ganhar mais personalidade. Espero que goste cada vez mais! Obrigada pelos comentários e por estar sempre apoiando!

**Jen Collins,** Duo ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer, mas ele definitivamente está se superando. Todos eles ainda vão evoluir bastante. Principalmente, claro, no quesito "casal" XD Obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos.

**Ashling15, **obrigada! É sempre um alívio saber que a tradução está aceitável e dá para fazer o leitor rir como no original ^^ o mau-humor de Heero é praticamente uma fonte inesgotável de provocações XD Duo que o diga... Se ele tivesse ganho a corrida, seria muito forçado logo de cara, mas ele ainda vai evoluir muito, mas pra superar o Chang, não sei não...

Só como observação: vi que colocou no plural ("trabalho de vocês...", "continuem..."), essa fic (em particular e mais Lawless Hearts e Los Herederos de Low) quem traduz, revisa e posta, soy yo, Aryam; mas vou passar o seu comentário para as outras meninas também. Beijos.

**Manda-chan43, **obrigada pelo comentário! É bom saber que está acompanhando e curtindo a fic. Espero que goste de mais esse capítulo. Beijos.

**Ana, **obrigada! Realmente a guerra de lama e a corrida do Duo foram momentos de superação para os personagens XD mas prepare-se que eles ainda vão crescer bastante, espero que se surpreenda futuramente. Que bom que está gostando!

**Milla,** olá! Oras, passe sempre para mandar comentário, seja bem-vinda! Que bom que está gostando da história! Também adoro ela ^^ obrigada pelo comentário e elogio, fico contente. Beijos.

**Hikaro, **nossa, muitíssimo obrigada pelo seu comentário. Pode ter certeza de que atingiu seu objetivo. Esteja certa também de que sua injeção de estímulo será retribuída com mais capítulos de qualidade. Sei que parece clichê, mas realmente é muito importante em se ter esse feedback. Fico muito feliz com os elogios e saber que é uma de suas favoritas. Oras, como resultado, aqui está outro capítulo! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando. Sobre o P.S.: bom, fico insegura de revelar qualquer coisa, mas acho que não é nada demais, já que os casais da fic estão definidos desde o início. Wufei e Duo terão uma relação... quase paternal XD (espere para ver!).

Outra nota: Agradeço novamente a sua intenção de motivar o grupo, mas apesar de ser Illy-chan e Grupo..., nem todas as meninas do grupo participam na escolha, tradução, revisão e postagem das fics. Essa em particular (e também Lawless Hearts e Los Herederos de Low), quem é responsável, soy yo, Aryam e fico muito lisonjeada com os elogios. Mas vou repassar seu comentário adiante para todas saberem o que acha. Beijos.

**Ploc,** seu comentário chegou sim (tanto na pagina de reviews como na inbox)! Me convenci que realmente o capítulo passado foi dos melhores ou "comestível" como você diz XD os garotos se soltaram! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e saber que é uma de suas favoritas. Bom, sobre o abuso, acho bom se preparar, ainda vem um certo sofrimento por aí (digo isso, pois fiquei com o coração na mão em certas partes mais pra frente quando li), mas só posso dizer que a fic compensa em vários aspectos e tudo faz parte da história como um todo, não tem, digamos, violência desnecessária. Mas fico tranqüila sabendo que vai continuar acompanhando! Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

Agradecimentos:_ **Guida-chan**, **Maho Malfoy**, **Dark Wolf 03** (*saltitante*), **karoruyue**, muito obrigada pelos comentários! De verdade, espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo._

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo 8: Cartas e Artes Marciais**

"Isso é... desumano!" Quatre se lamentou. Era sexta de manhã e eles encaravam desanimados o café da manhã.

"É por isso que chamando de 'cadeia', Quat," Duo brincou. "Se a comida fosse boa, seria um hotel."

"Mas é a terceira vez seguida que temos mingau pra comer. É tão difícil fazer ovos, panquecas ou omeletes?"

"Talvez as galinhas estão de greve," Duo sugeriu. "Aqui... deixa eu te mostrar como deixar essa porcaria comestível." Ele se inclinou, pegando punhados de manteiga e os misturando no mingau. "Ah... e um pouco de açúcar..." Jogou os cristais por cima. "Açúcar mascavo seria ainda melhor..."

"Maxwell, o que está fazendo?" Heero perguntou. "Você descaracterizou todos os aspectos saudáveis do mingau."

"Não tem nada de prejudicial em sabor, Yuy. Olhe e aprenda." Duo despejou uma generosa quantidade de leite em cima. "Pronto, Quat. Experimente."

Quatre pegou uma colherada de mingau amanteigado, doce e líquido, e comeu. Seus olhos azuis claros se arregalaram. "Ei... já é uma melhora."

"Viu só?" Duo abriu um largo sorriso, lançando um olhar desafiador para o líder. "Quer que eu arrume o seu também?"

"Só se quiser descobrir se existe vida após a morte," Heero respondeu com a expressão totalmente séria.

Duo parou, pendendo a cabeça para o lado e fixando os olhos índigo no outro rapaz. "Isso foi uma piada, Heero? Você acabou de fazer uma piada?" perguntou fingindo assombro.

"Não."

"Oh, eu acho que fez!" Duo insistiu, com um sorriso ainda maior. "E também acho que nosso líder está aprendendo a relaxar um pouco."

"Nem morto," Trowa falou em tom amorfo, sem tirar os olhos de sua tigela com seu mingau gosmento, o qual ele comia obstinadamente.

Os internos acabavam suas refeições quando Tenente Mikan entrou com uma sacola. "Correspondência!"

O recém-chegado andou pelas fileiras de mesas, lendo os nomes e entregando as cartas. Ao alcançar a mesa dos rapazes do time Wing, remexeu a sacola. "Tem um monte para vocês."

Duo se entretinha fazendo pequenas esculturas com o resto do mingau de Quatre, quando várias cartas se esparramaram na mesa ao lado de sua vasilha. "Ooo! Pra mim?" comemorou, pegando-as. "Vamos ver... Hilde, Hilde, Hilde, Howard e Hilde!" Bebeu o resto do leite em seu copo para ler tudo antes das classes.

Quatre recebeu um monte de cartas de suas várias irmãs e Trowa ganhou uma também.

Então, vários envelopes rosa recaíram na frente de Heero.

Duo tentou conter o riso, quase cuspindo o leite. "R-r-rosa!" zombou, engasgando e tossindo. "Yuy, quem mandou...?" Acabou-se num acesso de tosse.

Quatre bateu nas costas do amigo, um sorriso em seu rosto angelical. "Uau, Heero, essas são realmente... chocantes!"

Duo teve outra convulsão, batendo o punho na mesa sem conseguir se conter.

Heero fulminou o outro com um olhar irritado, levantando-se e recolhendo suas cartas. Passou por detrás da cadeira do jovem de trança, batendo bem forte nas costas do outro algumas vezes. "Dá um tempo, Maxwell!" rosnou. "Não é tão engraçado."

Duo soltou um xingamento quando sentiu as pancadas forçar o ar de seus pulmões. Arfando para recuperar o fôlego, encarou o líder. "É, é sim!"

O japonês foi até a saída, pausando para jogar as cartas no lixo no caminho.

Duo trocou um olhar com Quatre.

"Nem pense nisso!" o loiro avisou.

"Tarde demais," o rapaz de trança sorriu malicioso.

"Bem, não faça," Quatre replicou. "Isso é... ilegal."

"O quê? Tirar coisas da lata de lixo?" Duo ridicularizou. "Como pode ser crime?" Caramba, em L2, metade da comida que sustentava as crianças de rua vinha de lixeiras e lixões.

"Abrir correspondência alheia é!"

"Mas não é mais correspondência... é lixo!"

"Isso é um detalhe."

Duo se levantou e espreguiçou, pegando suas próprias cartas. "Vamos, Quat... me ajuda a saquear a lata de lixo."

"Não!"

O jovem de trança já saltitava em direção as lixeiras perto da porta. Mas quando se aproximou delas, Trowa calmamente passou, despejando metade de seu mingau na pilha rosa.

"Awww, Trowa!" Duo gemeu, observando derrotado a bagunça nojenta.

O rapaz de cabelos castanho-avermelhados continuou caminhando com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Quatre se aproximou, seguindo o exemplo do mais alto e esvaziando sua vasilha na lata. "Se deu mal, Duo." Balançou a cabeça. "Meio asqueroso aí. Eu não tocaria nisso nem com luva."

Duo lhe mostrou um sorriso destemido. "E com uma colher?" Pegou o dito utensílio de plástico e raspou a sujeira do envelope o suficiente para ler o endereço borrado. Seus olhos se arregalaram e soltou um longo assovio, jogou a colher na lixeira e seguiu Quatre para fora.

"Ei, Quat... aposto que se soubesse quem escreveu as cartas estaria tão curioso quanto eu para saber o que está nelas."

"Estão destruídas, Duo. Deixa quieto."

"Relena Peacecraft."

Quatre parou de supetão. "Heero conhece Relena Peacecraft?" perguntou espantado.

"Já que ela escreveu um monte de cartas pra ele, é bem provável," Duo notou. "Agora não está arrependido de você e Trowa terem destruído as evidências antes de podermos ler?"

"Não!" o loiro reforçou firmemente.

Duo pareceu um pouco desapontado, arrastando-se ao lado do amigo fazendo bico.

Quatre o olhou de esguelha longamente e suspirou. "Então, quem são Howard e Hilde?" perguntou alegremente, tentando animar o outro.

"...um cara para quem eu trabalhei e uma amiga."

"Oh?" Quatre ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Quê?"

"Que tipo de amiga é essa Hilde?" perguntou provocativamente.

Duo gargalhou. "Quatre, ela é como uma irmã pra mim."

"Ceeerto...," falou lentamente. "Uma irmã que escreve, tipo, todo dia? Não eram quase todas as suas cartas dela?"

Duo rodou os olhos. "Hum, Quat... tenho um bafão pra você, colega." Inclinou-se perto e falou baixo, mesmo sabendo que falava o óbvio. "Sou gay, e Hilde sabe."

"Oh." Quatre continuou o passo em silêncio e Duo começou a mexer nervosamente nas cartas em suas mãos.

"É tudo o que tem a dizer: 'oh'?"

"Hum..."

"Ah, agora 'ta melhor!" Duo comentou sarcástico. "Desculpa por dizer," murmurou franzindo o cenho. "Não achei que te incomodaria."

"Não, não é isso..."

"Esquece," respondeu abrupto. "Já entendi. Mas só pra constar, não queria te deixar desconfortável. Além do mais, você não faz meu tipo!" dobrou seus envelopes e os enfiou no bolso com uma expressão teimosa, rosto abaixado, andando um pouco mais rápido para chegar ao alojamento vários passos na frente.

Quatre suspirou, percebendo que sua reação magoara Duo, mas incerto de como proceder para se redimir. Assustara-se demais com a revelação casual para simplesmente responder: 'eita, eu também, que coincidência!'. Sempre aprendera na vida, na escola, no reformatório, a não ser aberto sobre sua homossexualidade. Toda vez reagiam negativamente. Portanto não lhe ocorreu em ser instantaneamente sincero com o amigo. E agora...

Entrou para ver Duo sentado em seu beliche, lendo as cartas com um franzir pensativo na testa, dando-lhe um ar sério no rosto geralmente alegre. Não era um bom momento para abordá-lo. Suspirando novamente, o loiro sentou-se em seu próprio colchão e deixou suas cartas em cima de seu baú.

"Não vai lê-las?" Trowa perguntou olhando de cima de sua cama.

"Agora não," Quatre deu de ombros. Olhou para Duo de novo e se levantou. "Acho que vou dar uma volta."

"Não sozinho," Heero automaticamente completou, erguendo o rosto do computador. "Maxwell..."

"Estou lendo cartas, Yuy." As palavras surgiram cortantes e frias.

"Barton?"

"Claro."

Trowa pulou de seu beliche, lançando um olhar inquisidor para Duo antes de se juntar com Quatre.

O loiro liderou o caminho, mãos nos bolsos, pensativo.

"Está bem?" Trowa perguntou, indo em direção a pista de corrida e, uma vez lá, caminhando em círculos nela.

"'Tô sim," Quatre respondeu indiferente. Não gostava de ter um clima ruim entre ele e um de seus amigos mais próximos no campo de treinamento. "Só... estou cansado, eu acho."

"É, todos nós estamos." Trowa comentou. "Eles pegam pesado com a gente, né?" Flexionou os ombros, estremecendo.

Quatre o assistiu com o rosto contraído, esfregando seu próprio ombro em reflexo. "Lesionou um músculo?"

"Não. Um tempo atrás me machuquei numa queda... no circo," Trowa explicou. "Demorou um tempão para me recuperar." Seus olhos verdes eram distantes. "Um tempão e um monte de remédios," falou com uma careta. "Acho que meu ombro não está acostumado com tanto esforço."

"Deveria ver a médica. Talvez ela possa te dar alguma coisa."

"Não." Trowa balançou a cabeça. "As receitas comuns nunca me ajudaram em nada." O que ele não mencionou foi o fato de uma de suas prisões ter sido por comprar drogas ilegais para aliviar a dor. Não era algo para se orgulhar e não queria ninguém mais sabendo disso. "Vou ficar bem," falou, percebendo a inquietação de Quatre. "Estou acostumado em compensar para não piorar."

"Se ficar pior, deveria pelo menos contar para Heero. Talvez ele consiga pedir para o capitão Chang te dar alguns dias de folga do exercício matinal."

Trowa deu um raro sorriso. "Certo. O ilustre capitão Chang admitindo minha fraqueza? Até parece."

"Ele tem muitas expectativas de nós..." falaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo do comentário feito pelo oficial em discurso antes da chamada.

Quatre sorriu contente para o rapaz de cabelos castanho-avermelhados. "Obrigado por vir comigo, Trowa."

"Agora quer me contar por que não o Maxwell?" o mais alto perguntou, lançando um olhar perceptivo para seu colega.

"Acho que... ele está um pouco desapontado comigo," Quatre admitiu. "Acho que falei algo errado."

"Mesmo?" Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Pensei que ele tivesse casca grossa. Quer dizer que realmente pode ferir seus sentimentos?"

"Bem, definitivamente se pode irritá-lo," Quatre deu de ombros.

Trowa riu novamente e o loiro se virou para encará-lo.

"Quê?"

"Você riu duas vezes em, sei lá, menos de cinco minutos." Quatre balançou a cabeça. "É..."

"Chocante?" perguntou irônico.

"Legal," Quatre corrigiu, respondendo com um cálido sorriso próprio.

Trowa sorriu também, repentinamente abaixando a cabeça para as franjas cobrirem o rosto, escondendo seu rubor. "Obrigado."

Caminharam por um tempo em silêncio.

"Me fale do circo," Quatre pediu de repente.

Trowa balançou a cabeça levemente. "Droga, não falo tanto assim há anos, Quatre. Não terei mais voz se falar mais."

Quatre riu, imaginando Duo dizer que ninguém notaria a diferença. "Vamos. Me entretenha ou vou te alegrar até a morte com histórias das minhas vinte e nove irmãs e da Corporação Maganac que protege minha família."

Trowa o contemplou duvidoso. "Sua história parece muito mais interessante," insistiu. "Você primeiro."

Andaram e conversaram até a hora da aula de artes marciais e se dirigiram diretamente para lá, encontrando seus companheiros no ginásio.

"Onde estavam?" Heero quis saber de imediato.

"Andando," Quatre fez pouco caso, desviando sua atenção para quem estava além dele; Duo tinha o rosto virado de propósito. Suspirou, o rapaz de trança ainda não esfriara a cabeça.

O quarteto sentou-se na arquibancada e esperou.

Tenente Li era o instrutor e estava de conferência com seus ajudantes do outro lado do tatame, então parecia ter alguns minutos livres.

Duo sentou-se de modo que Heero e Trowa estavam entre ele e Quatre, e se ocupou em olhar a sua volta. Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Austin, os olhos verdes o encaravam de volta. Fulminou com o olhar o rapaz abusado, inconscientemente encostando-se a Heero.

"Maxwell... pare de se remexer," Heero pediu com severidade.

"Não estou me remexendo." Duo tentou se distrair. "Mas, caramba, que assento duro."

Tenente Li ouviu o comentário e se aproximou sorrindo para o jovem. "Cansado de sentar? Venha cá, Maxwell... você e... Pritchard podem demonstrar o primeiro movimento."

Duo ficou tenso, olhando de esguelha para Heero que deu de ombros discretamente. O rapaz de trança se forçou para ir até o tatame.

Austin, com ar convencido, postou-se de frente ao adversário, um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

"É isso aí... se fizeram os deveres de ontem, tenho certeza de que poderão demonstrar como dar uma chave de braço por trás. Maxwell, você é a vítima e Pritchard será o atacante." O tenente fez o movimento para Austin copiar: um braço ao redor do pescoço de Duo e outro se enrolando em seu braço esquerdo, deixando apenas um braço livre para o defensor. "Assim, Pritchard. Agora, você tenta."

Austin sorriu, rodeando Duo, este ficou ainda mais tenso. "Relaxe, Maxwell. Não vai doer nada," falou baixo.

Duo engoliu uma resposta, o olhar naturalmente encontrando Heero enquanto Austin jogava um braço ao redor de seu pescoço. O rapaz maior envolveu o braço esquerdo de Duo com o seu próprio e o puxou, as costas do de trança grudadas em seu peito. O tenente Li explicava o ataque e a defesa para os alunos. Estavam tão perto que o rosto de Austin estava quase ao lado do de Duo, os lábios praticamente encostando na orelha do mais baixo. "É assim que gosta, gracinha?" Austin sussurrou. Deslizou um dedo pelo pescoço pálido, do outro lado para os outros não conseguirem ver.

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram e no segundo seguinte, seu cotovelo encontrou o estômago de Austin, fazendo o rapaz tropeçar para trás, ofegando. Antes de conseguir se recuperar, Duo se virou e lhe deu um soco, jogando-o na parede acolchoada. Pressionou o braço contra o pescoço de Austin, prendendo-o ali.

"Da próxima vez que relar a mão em mim...!"

"Maxwell!" a voz do Tenente Li interrompeu a algazarra enquanto dois soldados agarravam Duo, tirando-o de perto do outro rapaz. "O que diabos foi isso?" Li exigia explicação, indo com passos determinados até o jovem que libertava seus braços e voltava para a arquibancada.

O rapaz de trança baixou a cabeça, olhando para o tatame. "Eu... perdi a calma, só isso," murmurou.

"Perdeu a calma?" ecoou o oficial. Seu olhar passeou de Austin para Duo, a testa franziu quando viu o sangue escorrer do nariz do de olhos verdes. "Você deveria demonstrar uma simples técnica, Maxwell... não atacar um recruta."

"Sim, senhor," respondeu rangendo os dentes. Duo não ergueu o rosto. "Deixei me levar."

"Lavará pratos até o Capitão te liberar," o tenente ordenou friamente. "E quanto ao resto da classe, vão fazer abdominais." Gesticulou para um canto do ginásio e Duo obedeceu.

"Austin... vá para a enfermaria e peça gelo para a Doutora Po colocar nesse nariz."

"Sim, senhor."

O tenente Li olhou longamente para Heero. "Espere uma conferência com Capitão Chang sobre isso, Yuy. Ele espera que tenha melhor controle sobre seu time."

Heero assentiu. "Sim senhor."

"Certo, acabou o espetáculo," encerrou o tenente, voltando a aula. "Próximos... Jacobs e Strom. E quero ver bom senso, garotos! Isso é prática, não um coliseu!"

Quatre deslizou ao lado do líder, uma expressão preocupada. "Sabe que deve ter uma razão para Duo ter feito o que fez," falou baixo.

"Eu sei," Heero respondeu com compostura. Sabia mesmo. Tinha ciência do time de Austin ter incomodado Duo e Quatre em pelo menos duas ocasiões, além da provocação na fila na noite anterior. Mas também sabia que o tenente não acharia essa uma desculpa aceitável para a explosão do companheiro. "Vou arrancar a verdade de Duo mais tarde," completou.

Quatre espantou-se. Não se lembrava de ouvir Heero usar o primeiro nome de Duo antes.

"O quê?"

"Nada."

Como esperado, logo após a aula, o tenente mandou Duo começar sua punição. Heero e os outros tinham outras classes, as quais os mantiveram ocupados até o almoço. Mas assim que chegaram ao refeitório, procuraram pelo companheiro.

Heero foi quem o encontrou na cozinha, sentado num canto. O jovem de olhos azuis conteve uma risada vendo o de trança descascando batatas. Era um cenário muito clichê.

Duo ergueu o rosto notando a chegada do líder. "Algo engraçado?" perguntou seco, escolhendo outra batata.

Heero sentia-se dividido pela frustração das conseqüências do descontrole de Duo e pela satisfação da expressão patética na bela face arredondada. Optou por uma aproximação austera.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" reclamou, apontando o polegar sobre o ombro como se indicando o problema no ginásio.

Duo olhou para cima, parando com a batata, olhos índigo sombrios. "O que você tem a ver com isso?" perguntou sério.

"Quero saber por que quase quebrou o nariz de Austin. Sei que o time dele andava sendo insolente com você, mas isso não é desculpa para..."

"Ele me tocou, ta?" Duo rebateu, evitando o olhar do líder como se para conferir se estavam mesmo sozinhos.

Heero pareceu confuso. "Ele tinha... vocês estavam demonstrando uma técnica de agarre."

Duo se levantou, deixando a faca e a batata de lado. "Você não entende, Yuy. Ele me _tocou_." Circundou, até ficar atrás de Heero, praticamente na mesma posição de Austin anteriormente. Agarrou o líder com a mesma técnica demonstrada e se aproximou até os lábios estarem contra a orelha de Heero. Duo deslizou um dedo pelo pescoço do outro, do pé do ouvido até a clavícula. "Ele. Me. Tocou. Assim," sussurrou, sua respiração contra o rosto de Heero.

O líder não se moveu, parcialmente magnetizado pelos braços ao seu redor e o hálito quente contra sua pele. Estavam tão juntos que podia sentir as batidas do coração de Duo contra suas costas. "Eu... Eu... não sabia," conseguiu gaguejar.

"Agora sabe," respondeu, tão débil e desalentado quanto Heero. Duo se afastou, sentindo falta do calor do líder no mesmo momento, e retornou para seu assento voltando ao seu trabalho. Mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que não se atreveu a pegar na faca ou na batata. Ao invés disso, limpou as mãos num pano de prato e colocou-as no colo. "Por isso... me descontrolei," Duo confessou cabisbaixo.

"Vou reportar para o capitão que Austin passou da linha."

"Não!" Duo protestou efusivamente. "Quer que nosso comandante metido a machão me chame de garotinha assustada?" Encarou os olhos azuis implorando. "Você sabe que ele não vai perdoar, Yuy. Vai dizer alguma cretinice sobre como se eu fosse um soldado e fosse pego, deveria esperar pelo pior, e se perder a calma cada vez que alguém me tocar de modo estranho não vou estar equilibrado o suficiente para me defender numa briga!"

Heero precisava admitir, aquilo tudo soava como coisas a serem ditas por Wufei. Mas ainda não queria que o comportamento impróprio de Austin saísse sem punição.

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, Duo aprumou-se decidido. "Já descontei pelo que Austin fez, Yuy. E não ligo de ser castigado por isso. Deixa pra lá."

Heero assentiu. "Tudo bem, Maxwell." Virou-se para ir embora, ainda com a sensação do corpo do companheiro pressionado contra o seu e o calor do dedo deslizando em seu pescoço. Estremeceu levemente com a lembrança da respiração em sua orelha.

"Ei, Yuy."

"Quê?" olhou por sobre o ombro.

"Acha que morreria se me chamasse de 'Duo' de vez em quando?"

Deu de ombros. "Talvez... Duo." Ele perdeu o sorriso brilhante, porém desejoso do rapaz de trança quando partiu.

"Deus, queria tanto que ele fosse gay," Duo murmurou, enterrando o rosto no pano de prato.

Quando Heero voltou para o refeitório, encontrou Chang conversando com Trowa e Quatre. Estufando o peito, foi até a mesa.

Wufei o encarou quando se aproximou. "Acredito que tenha conversado com Maxwell."

"Sim senhor."

"Bom. Acompanhe-me até meu escritório, preciso conversar com você."

Heero trocou um olhar com seus companheiros, deu de ombros levemente e seguiu o chinês.

Tão logo fechou a porta, Wufei se virou para seu amigo de infância. "Sei da versão do tenente Li sobre o incidente desta manhã. Quero a sua."

"Maxwell e Pritchard deviam demonstrar uma técnica. Quando Pritchard o segurou, Maxwell o cotovelou no estômago, lhe deu um soco e o jogou contra a parede."

"Por quê?"

"De acordo com Maxwell, ele perdeu a cabeça por um momento."

Wufei apontou vagamente para uma pasta em cima da mesa. "Maxwell tem um histórico de violência física."

"Olhe para ele, Chang. Sinceramente te surpreende ele ter que se provar toda hora?" Heero percebeu parecer estar protegendo Duo, e tentou recuperar sua objetividade anterior. "Entretanto, não era exatamente um caso de autodefesa." _Não exatamente._

"Aparentemente não..." Wufei se moveu para sentar em sua mesa e voltou-se para Heero. "No primeiro dia de obstáculos, encontrei o time de Pritchard com Maxwell perto do refeitório." Um leve sorriso cruzou seu rosto. "Parecia mais um bando de lobos encurralando uma presa."

"Maxwell mencionou isso para mim," Heero não se alterou. "Mas não foi específico."

"Eles se dispersaram quando cheguei," o capitão continuou. "Maxwell não fez nenhuma denúncia."

"Você sabe como é nesses lugares, Wufei."

"Na verdade não. Estou acostumado com soldados num quartel... não presidiários tentando criar uma cadeia alimentar," Wufei admitiu. "Mas andei estudando bem o assunto e estou disposto a conceder que Maxwell possa ter alguma justificativa pelo que fez... Talvez." Fixou os olhos negros no amigo. "Deixarei essa decisão para você. Seria perfeitamente dentro do regulamente mandar Maxwell para L2 agora mesmo. Tecnicamente, ele atacou outro recruta."

A testa de Heero se enrugou enquanto pensava no assunto.

"Não seja sentimental, Yuy. Maxwell não seria." O chinês lançou um olhar sábio para o amigo. "Ele é duro na queda, aquele garoto de rua. Não deixe a aparência delicada te enganar."

Heero assentiu. "Eu sei. Ele é muito mais do que os olhos podem ver."

"Pode ser, mas ele é um componente do seu time ou um empecilho?"

"Nesse momento?" Heero perguntou com um leve sorriso de canto.

Wufei balançou a cabeça, soltando um sorriso próprio. "Tenho a impressão de que você não quer mandá-lo embora ainda."

"Ainda não," Heero decidiu, sentindo uma onda de alívio. Não tinha noção do quanto não queria a partida de Duo até tomar a decisão de não fazê-lo.

"Espero que ele atinja as expectativas que você tem nele."

"Tenho?" Heero argüiu genuinamente surpreso.

O sorriso de Wufei tornou-se cálido. "Com todo o seu exterior durão, Yuy, você sempre teve um grande coração."

Heero então abriu um raro e genuíno sorriso. "Me rendeu amigos como você, Wufei."

O capitão apontou para a porta. "Pode ir. Vou pedir para o pessoal da cozinha segurar Maxwell até depois da limpeza da janta e mandá-lo de volta para o alojamento antes do toque de recolher."

"Obrigado," Heero agradeceu com uma leve vênia ao invés de bater continência, antes de se retirar.

* * *

A punição de Duo durou por toda a tarde e durante o jantar. Às oito e meia, ainda estava lavando pratos com a supervisão de um cozinheiro rabugento.

"Então, convencido de que o trabalho na cozinha é real?" uma voz soou da porta.

Duo se endireitou para ver o Capitão Chang recostado no batente com um sorriso muito satisfeito. "É..." tirou as mãos da água com sabão e se virou para estar mais ou menos de prontidão. "Quero dizer, sim senhor," consertou de má vontade com um tom sarcástico.

O capitão olhou para o cozinheiro. "Vá para a cama, Mitch. Eu assumo daqui."

"Sim senhor." O cozinheiro sorriu para Duo pela primeira vez no dia todo. "Você foi bem, garoto." Bateu nas costas do jovem de trança antes de tirar o avental e sair.

Duo observou desconfortável o capitão, esperando o sermão de sua vida... ou uma passagem para sua colônia natal.

Wufei lhe lançou um pano de prato. "Você tem um problema com o recruta Pritchard, Maxwell?" perguntou o oficial, olhos negros atravessando o rapaz.

"Apenas... personalidades incompatíveis." Respondeu vagamente, secando as mãos.

"Ah..." Chang diminui a distância entre os dois. "O dia da primeira corrida de obstáculos... Estavam tendo um problema de personalidades?"

"Olha, senhor..." Duo suspirou. "Sei que estava errado em acertá-lo. Quando ele colocou o braço no meu pescoço daquele jeito, perdi a cabeça." Tinha um olhar sincero no rosto. "Pareceu muito real, se é que me entende."

"Não sou ingênuo, Maxwell. Sei o que quer dizer." Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"É, eu sei. Essa é a parte onde você diz como não tenho vocação para ser soldado."

"Por que não gosta de estar numa posição impotente?"

Duo assentiu.

"Ninguém gosta de estar nessa posição, Maxwell," respondeu o soldado. "E mesmo não podendo concordar com você machucando outro recruta, também não posso condenar a eficiência da técnica a qual você usou. Você, de fato, livrou-se do agarre de seu captor."

"Eu perdi a calma," Duo retrucou irritado.

O capitão Chang concordou. "Pois é. E quebrou pelo menos duas regras do campo de treinamento e provavelmente uma ou duas leis."

Duo o encarou duramente, conformismo estampado em seu rosto. "Vai me mandar para L2, não é?"

O capitão o analisou por algum tempo. "Ainda não, Maxwell. Volte para seu alojamento."

Os olhos índigo se alargaram. "Sério?"

"Não brinco, Maxwell. Dê o fora daqui," Wufei falou fazendo cara feia. Voltou-se para a porta, mas parou. "E agradeça Yuy."

"Pelo quê?" perguntou desconfiado.

"Deixei que ele tomasse a decisão." O capitão se fora antes de Duo poder dizer qualquer outra coisa. O rapaz de trança largou o pano no balcão suspirando pesadamente e dirigiu-se para a saída.

Já estava escuro quando se aproximou do quarto, melancolicamente examinando suas mãos enrugadas. "Se não ver um prato sujo enquanto viver ainda vai ser pouco," resmungou, abrindo a porta para ver seus companheiros se aprontando para dormir. Bem, dois estavam... Heero se ocupava digitando no laptop.

"Querida, cheguei!" Duo bocejou.

"Ótimo. Aqui está a matéria da aula de armas e táticas," Heero lhe estendeu vários papéis.

Duo os pegou, jogando-os em seu baú no caminho. "Vou ler de manhã."

"Essa noite, Maxwell," o líder pediu com firmeza.

Duo olhou para o japonês procurando algum traço do cara legal que o chamara pelo primeiro nome na cozinha. _É... pelo jeito a lua de mel já era._ "Estou cansado," reclamou, um tom de choramingo na voz.

Heero virou-se para ele com um olhar frio. "Meu coração sangra por você, Maxwell. Leia as porcarias dos papéis em quinze minutos ou prometo, você vai aprender a ter medo do escuro."

Duo parou, piscando. "Cacildes, Yuy! Você está ficando bem criativo nas ameaças."

"Lembre-se disso depois que as luzes se apagarem," ele complementou, voltando-se para a tela.

Duo o encarou por um momento, suas idéias vagando num sonho prazeroso sobre estar no escuro com Heero Yuy. Então o rapaz de cabelos compridos, com esforço, desviou a atenção para os papéis em seu baú. "Ta," murmurou, desamarrando e tirando as botas, e também as roupas para ficar apenas com uma camiseta e bermuda como pijama, antes de pegar a matéria. "Vou ler esta noite, mas sob protesto."

Escalou sua cama, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas e se ajeitando no travesseiro para conseguir ver o conteúdo dos papéis.

"Duo?" Quatre ficou ao lado de seu beliche, olhos azuis esverdeados preocupados. "Você está bem?"

Duo bufou amargamente. "Bem, Quatre... pelo menos não estou a caminho de L2." Virou-se para a nuca de Heero. "O capitão disse que devo ser grato a Yuy por isso."

Heero ergueu o rosto genuinamente surpreso. "O que ele quis dizer?"

"Ele disse que a decisão de eu ficar ou não era sua." Duo examinou cuidadosamente o líder. "Quase soou como se você quisesse que eu ficasse."

"É verdade," a resposta foi simples, e Heero voltou para o computador.

"Por quê?" o tom de Duo era questionador e ao mesmo tempo provocativo.

Heero cessou o digitar. "Porque você diminuiu seu tempo na pista pela metade em três dias," deu de ombros, retornando para o seu trabalho.

"É isso?" Duo persistiu.

"Hn."

"A única razão por não ter me mandado para a prisão é porque consigo escalar uma corda rápido?"

"-e rastejar sob arame farpado."

Os papéis de Duo voaram e atingiram a cabeça de Heero. "Eu te odeio, Yuy." Duo se virou no colchão, enrolando-se mais na coberta. "Vou dormir."

Heero pegou as folhas espalhadas, jogando-as no baú do dono. Sorriu para Quatre, enquanto este caia em sua cama, pronto para se entregar ao sono.

_Continua..._


	11. Capítulo 9

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/T!**

Olá! Aqui é a Aryam McAllyster, do Grupo de Traduções GW, tudo bom?

Sou a tradutora de Boot Camp, Lawless Hearts, Los Herederos de Low e várias outras que já foram postadas no xyzyaoi e outras ainda no aguardo da estréia do site para serem postadas.

Vim aqui dizer que para facilitar minha vida, estou transferindo todas as minhas traduções para a minha conta do ffnet, Aryam McAllyster, elas passarão a ser atualizadas ***apenas*** na minha conta. Não vou tirar nenhuma fic do perfil do Grupo de Traduções e também não sai do Grupo. Este será o último capítulo a ser atualizado por aqui, os seguintes já continuarão na minha conta, normalmente. Tentarei atualizar mais constantemente.

Fiquei muito tempo sem entrar no perfil do Grupo por várias razões pessoais. Estou agora num momento bem conturbado da minha vida, estou me mudando para outra cidade, faculdade, trabalho, vários cursos extracurriculares, enfim, não quero justificar a demora para as atualizações (me desculpe, de qualquer forma), mas para mim se tornou um grande inconveniente administrar dois perfis quando posso ter muito bem apenas um. Perdi a senha e foi um parto para encontrá-la novamente, junto com o e-mail do grupo; não é algo que posso deixar anotado por aí para qualquer um pegar e meu computador é compartilhado. Além do mais, a cada capítulo postado, preciso repetir que não sou o "Grupo" e "não, não sou a Illy", sou a Aryam. Não é algo que me chateie, mas acaba sendo cansativo, pois faço questão de responder (ou no mínimo agradecer) ***todos*** os comentários que recebo.

Desculpe _mesmo_ o inconveniente, espero não estar sendo um estorvo.

Obrigada pela compreensão e por acompanhar as tr

aduções minhas _e_ do Grupo.  
Abraços!

~Aryam McAllyster

* * *

_Comentários, como sempre, respondidos no final._

_

* * *

  
_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Nove: Sutilezas**

Sábado de manhã ocorreu normalmente até o fim do café, e logo em seguida o capitão apareceu para fazer os anúncios semanais.

"Essa manhã, ao invés de classes, terão tempo livre para lavanderia e limpar os alojamentos," falou para todos. Avaliou calmamente o cômodo. "É de minha experiência que um ambiente limpo e ordenado é essencial para planejar missões. E a partir da semana que vem, teremos alguns exercícios de planejamento. Quero seus quartos arrumados, suas meias enroladas e roupas perfeitamente dobradas nos baús." Seu olhar negro se estreitou. "Haverá uma inspeção à tarde e o time com o alojamento mais sujo vai limpar o banheiro... centímetro por centímetro, até os cantinhos dos azulejos."

"Ai," Duo murmurou, encarando suas mãos limpinhas. "Sem mais trabalho doméstico pra mim! Lavei pratos para.... bem... por um batalhão."

Tudo o que ganhou com sua piada infame foi olhares descontentes de seus colegas, e suspirou, voltando seu foco para o sucrilhos.

Após a refeição, retornaram para os quartos, tiraram a roupa de cama e recolheram os uniformes sujos, juntando tudo e levando para o prédio da lavanderia.

"Ei, Yuy... Não cheguei a tomar banho ontem à noite... depois de trabalhar na cozinha o dia todo. Se importa se eu pegar uma chuveirada e encontrar vocês depois?" Duo perguntou.

"Não sozinho, Maxwell... leve Winner com você."

Duo não gostou da idéia, jogando um olhar desconfiado para Quatre. "Heero... já te falei, sou bem capaz de me defender. Dei uma sova no Austin, não dei?"

"Ninguém vai sozinho," Heero continuou inflexível.

"Mas Quatre não quer..."

"Eu vou," o loiro afirmou.

Duo o encarou raivoso. "Não precisa."

"Já disse que vou!" Quatre se irritou, retribuindo o olhar com uma raiva incomum ao seu caráter.

Heero olhava confuso de um para outro e Trowa esperava na porta com os braços cheios de roupa suja. Quatre entregou sua pilha de panos para Heero. "Por que vocês dois não vão na frente? Preciso de um minuto com Duo."

Heero deu de ombros e saiu, Trowa em seus calcanhares.

"O que quer, Winner?" Duo interpelou. "Pensei que preferisse ficar vestido perto de mim, considerando o que sou."

"Duo... você não entende e nem me deu uma chance para explicar." Quatre encarou de volta com a mesma força.

"Não há o que explicar," Duo se resignou. "Abri minha boca grande quando não devia. E não importa o quanto eu repetir que nunca daria em cima de um hetero ou de um cara que não está interessado, você nunca mais vai ficar confortável comigo de novo."

Quatre rangeu os dentes. "Merda, Duo! Dá pra me ouvir?"

Duo piscou, abobalhado de ouvir um xingamento saindo da boca do loiro.

"Eu só fiquei surpreso quando você se revelou de modo tão casual, toda a minha vida precisei ser cuidadoso pra quem admitia algo assim."

O queixo do rapaz de trança caiu, entendendo o sentido das palavras do outro. "Quer dizer que você...?"

"Pois é," Quatre falou baixo. "Eu."

"Oh," Duo conseguiu dizer estarrecido, sua raiva se esvaindo no mesmo instante. "Certo." Esfregou a nuca, enrubescendo. "Cara, me sinto muito idiota," comentou com um leve sorriso.

"Por quê?"

"Oras, eu assumi algo completamente oposto... que você reagiu daquele jeito porque... bem, você sabe."

"Eu não sabia como responder... e você não me deu tempo para pensar," Quatre ressaltou.

"Acho que não." Duo sentou-se na beira da cama de Heero, passando a mão na franja. "Acredito que te devo desculpas. Desculpe por ter ficado na defensiva."

"Tudo bem," Quatre o assegurou. "Eu devia ter dito algo mais do que 'oh'."

"Ajudaria," o de trança admitiu. Olhou para Quatre timidamente. "Acha que podemos ser amigos de novo?"

"Nunca deixamos de ser," Quatre sorriu feliz. "Mesmo amigos têm desentendimentos, Duo."

"É, acho que têm." sorriu travessamente. "Então tudo bem em vigiar a retaguarda um do outro?"

"Como você disso, você e eu somos bonitos demais para estar aqui," Quatre sorriu de canto. "Anda... para os chuveiros e ajudar nossos tão sérios colegas a terminar de lavar a roupa."

Ambos pegaram uniformes limpos, toalhas, sabonetes e xampus. Estavam quase nos chuveiros comunais quando uma voz os fez parar.

"Maxwell, Winner!"

O par parou, virando para encarar o carcereiro Kushrenada. Duo automaticamente ficou tenso, olhando de soslaio para seu amigo. Imaginou, por um segundo, se Chang não teria mudado de idéia e decidido mandá-lo embora afinal de contas.

Claramente Quatre pensou o mesmo, pois ficou ombro a ombro com seu companheiro de trança, determinado a apoiá-lo.

"Está tudo bem com vocês?" perguntou o homem, olhando de um para outro.

"Tudo, senhor," Quatre respondeu baixo.

Duo apenas encarou o odiado chefe da guarda, aqueles olhos fulvos semicerraram. "Nada a declarar, Maxwell? Isso é novidade," comentou sarcástico. O olhar do homem recaiu nas toalhas e roupas carregadas pelos garotos. "Estão a caminho do chuveiro?"

_Nããão, imagina!_ Um sorriso irônico alcançou os lábios de Duo.

"Sim senhor," Quatre respondeu educadamente, olhando rapidamente para Duo com um quê de pânico. _Não lhe dê uma desculpa, Duo... por favor!_ "Hum... temos que ajudar nossos companheiros com a lavanderia," explicou. "Precisamos ir andando."

"Ah, sim, claro." O diretor analisou Quatre especulativo. "Posso antes conversar com você em particular, Winner?" Virou-se para ver a expressão surpresa no rosto de Duo. "Se nos dá licença, Maxwell."

O rapaz de trança ficou boquiaberto e tentou bolar alguma resposta que não lhe trouxesse problemas.

"Vá!" ordenou Kushrenada.

Duo piscou e lançou um olhar questionador para Quatre. Diretor ou não, não pretendia desertar seu amigo.

"Tudo bem," o loiro deu de ombros. "Pode ir. Apenas... tenha cuidado."

"Pode deixar," o jovem de trança respondeu se afastando lentamente, ainda olhando por cima do ombro vendo o carcereiro conduzir Quatre para o seu escritório. Assim que a porta se fechou, correu para o prédio da lavanderia para encontrar seus colegas de time.

Quando derrapou virando uma esquina, todos se viraram para ele surpresos, e decidiu se deter, olhando a sua volta envergonhado. Todos os internos estavam ali, usando as várias máquinas de lavar, ainda mais ou menos agrupados em seus respectivos times. Duo finalmente encontrou Heero e Trowa no canto, do outro lado, e foi de encontro a eles.

"Qual o problema, Du-o?" Austin chamou maliciosamente quando o jovem passou por ele.

"Nada que te encher de porrada não resolva," Duo rosnou sem interromper o passo. Estava fora do alcance de Austin antes de ouvir uma resposta e segurou o ombro de Heero e Trowa, puxando-os para uma conferência. "Hei, Kushrenada nos abordou a caminho dos chuveiros... levou Quatre para uma espécie de 'conversinha'," falou franzindo o cenho.

"O que o diretor poderia querer com Quatre?" Trowa perguntou, seu olhar se focando em Heero de imediato.

"Como eu saberia?" o líder fez uma careta, virando-se para a porta como se esperasse o loiro aparecer por ali a qualquer momento.

"Ele não pode estar com problema," Duo insistiu. "Ele não fez nada de errado. Nunca se meteu em confusão, nem uma vez sequer."

"Ao contrário de você," Heero não resistiu de comentar.

"Há-há. É, ao contrário de mim," Duo admitiu.

"Talvez o pai dele reconsiderou em tirá-lo daqui," Heero teorizou, jogando o resto da roupa suja na máquina e apertando o botão para ligar.

"Como assim?" Duo perguntou. "Reconsiderar? Quer dizer que o pai dele o deixou na prisão de propósito?"

Trowa murmurou um palavrão. "Está se intrometendo de novo, Maxwell."

"Estou preocupado," Duo rebateu.

"É por isso que mal fala com ele desde ontem?"

Duo virou-se para o companheiro de olhos verdes. "E você com isso, Barton? Quatre e eu tivemos um pequeno desentendimento. Só isso."

"Ele disse que você estava puto com ele."

"Estou – estava," Duo corrigiu e rugiu em frustração. "Olha, estando bravo com ele ou não, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com ele, ta legal?"

"Se preocupar não vai adiantar," Heero declarou asperamente, sentando-se num banco que ia de ponta a ponta no local. "O melhor que podemos fazer é esperar aqui. Assim ele vai saber onde nos encontrar."

Duo bufou. "Desculpe por me preocupar com alguém," resmungou, jogando suas roupas e a toalha no banco e caindo ao lado de Heero.

"Você tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar," Trowa murmurou de volta, sentando do lado oposto do líder do time.

"Vai se foder, Barton! Pra sua informação, Quat e eu já fizemos as pazes," Duo rosnou.

"Qual foi o problema entre vocês?" Heero perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo curioso.

Duo rodou os olhos. "Não é da sua conta, Yuy."

Trowa sorriu malicioso, um brilho penetrante no olho verde visível por debaixo da franja. "Briga de casal?" perguntou baixinho.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram, e então fulminou o mais alto mortalmente. "Só pra constar, Barton, Quatre e eu somos apenas amigos. Bons amigos." Estreitou os olhos, sorrindo de canto. "Com ciúmes?"

Foi a vez de Trowa lançar um olhar mortal, mesmo com um leve rubor subindo nas maçãs de seu rosto. "Não tenho motivos pra ter ciúmes de você, Maxwell."

"Mas do Quat tem, não tem?" Duo provocou.

"Essa conversa já foi longe demais," Heero falou sem rodeios, mandando um olhar azul severo para o de trança. "Pare, Maxwell."

Duo parou, momentaneamente atemorizado pela intensidade no olhar do líder. Por um ou dois segundos, ficou sem palavras, mas então, sua sagacidade retornou e retrucou o olhar com firmeza. "Me obrigue."

Os olhos azuis tremeluziram e algo próximo a um sorriso malicioso tocou os lábios de Heero. "Oh, eu poderia," falou num sussurro que fez o coração de Duo vacilar.

O jovem de trança tentou interpretar a expressão do outro e se encontrou totalmente perdido. Não conseguia entender se ele estava brincando, provocando ou ameaçando. Mas tinha uma certa certeza de que não estava flertando. _Mas que merda!_

Soltando um suspiro frustrado, Duo se levantou recolhendo suas coisas para tomar banho. "Vou esperar por ele lá fora. Nunca chegamos aos chuveiros."

"Espere pelo Quatre," Heero comandou. "Não saia por aí sozinho."

Duo rodou o ollhos. "Sim, mamãe Yuy."

"Me chame assim de novo e morra," Heero avisou calmamente, observando Duo bater os pés e bufar de raiva.

* * *

Quatre seguiu o carcereiro até o escritório, nervosamente olhando em volta. Sentia quase como se entrasse em uma realidade alternativa; o cômodo era tão elegantemente mobiliado que parecia completamente fora de contexto num reformatório. Tapetes importados, grande mesa de carvalho, duas espadas cruzadas dependuradas acima da porta; parecia mais a sala de um acadêmico rico do que de um administrador de prisão.

"Ah, gosta de espadas?" perguntou o diretor, seguindo o interesse do loiro.

"São... muito interessantes, senhor," Quatre falou com certo desinteresse. Voltou-se para o moreno em expectativa.

"Sente-se," Kushrenada encorajou, mostrando a cadeira na frente da mesa.

Quatre se afundou no estofamento de couro macio, analisando cuidadosamente o homem alto.

O diretor sentou-se no canto da mesa, perto de Quatre, inclinando-se para frente, atencioso. "Sei que não conseguiria falar livremente lá fora, perto de Maxwell. Achei que uma conversa particular seria mais fácil."

"Sobre...?"

"Está mesmo bem, Winner?" Treize gesticulou amplamente. "Quero dizer, vindo de onde veio... para um lugar como esse." Fixou um olhar preocupado no garoto. "Deve ser muito difícil pra você."

"Hum... um pouco," Quatre deixou escapar, imaginando o que o carcereiro queria com ele.

"E ser enfurnado com o tipinho do Maxwell..." Kushrenada acrescentou. Olhou intensamente para Quatre. "Ele não... te ameaçou ou algo do tipo?"

O homem soava quase esperançoso e Quatre ficou na defensiva. "Pelo contrário," respondeu rápido. "Duo é um bom amigo."

"Ah, um amigo." O homem sorriu indulgente. "Ele certamente consegue ser charmoso quando quer." Os olhos caramelo se fixaram afiados nos azuis gentis. "Sabe que é tudo falsidade, não é?"

"Senhor?"

"Acredito que Maxwell não lhe contou porque foi encarcerado." O diretor Kushrenada se levantou, indo até a janela gradeada. Contemplava o pequeno jardim fechado atrás de seu escritório. "Então me deixe te informar." Voltou-se novamente para Quatre. "A primeira vez que o prendemos, ele era suspeito de assassinato."

"Duo?" Quatre ficou boquiaberto, espantado, a imagem sorridente de Duo apareceu em sua mente. "Não pode ser."

"Eu fui o policial que o prendeu, Winner. É verdade... recebemos denúncias de uma série de invasões. Uma resultou em assassinato. Quando pegamos Maxwell, o modus operandi encaixava perfeitamente."

Quatre franziu o cenho.

"Claro que o defensor público apelou para sua idade e beleza e conseguiu sua liberdade," o diretor deu de ombros, jogando as mãos pra cima num gesto de rendição.

"Então não foi condenado."

"Não. Ele se safou."

Quatre observava inquieto o homem de ombros largos, lembrando a si mesmo que este era o homem que fez Duo ativar a defesa da cerca de perímetro. Apesar do seu tom de voz interessado, ele era capaz de muita crueldade.

"Você parece aflito," falou com um sorriso gentil. "Posso providenciar uma mudança de alojamento, talvez..." Sua testa se contraiu. "Claro, Chang tem a palavra final, e por qualquer razão ele parece inexplicavelmente tolerante com o passado de Maxwell." Fixou seus olhos fulvos no rosto de Quatre. "Estou perturbado que talvez ele espere por algo... desafortunado... acontecer antes de levar Maxwell a sério."

Quatre raciocinava furiosamente, tentando entender aonde o diretor queria chegar. "Tenho certeza de que o capitão Chang não colocaria ninguém em risco."

"Oh... certamente não de propósito," Kushrenada cantarolou, balançando a cabeça pesarosamente. "Ele é um idealista, Winner. Tenta ver o melhor nas pessoas." Seus olhos se semicerraram. "Mas no caso de Maxwell, ele está muito enganado."

"Acho que não," Quatre comentou baixo.

"Ah é?" o tom de Kushrenada era mais frio. "Você acha que sabe como lidar com o verdadeiro Duo Maxwell?"

"Acho sim!" Quatre o assegurou. "E ele não é um assassino."

O carcereiro resfolegou cético. "E você sabe disso depois de menos de uma semana com ele, é?" Seu rosto ficou sombrio. "Maxwell e eu nos conhecemos a mais de cinco anos."

O raciocínio veloz de Quatre fez as contas. "Está dizendo que ele matou alguém quando tinha doze anos?"

"Como eu disse, nunca provamos... mas ninguém mais foi acusado do crime. Foi Maxwell... escreva o que eu digo.

Os olhos azuis encararam Kushrenada com um traço de descrença.

"Vejo que não quer acreditar," suspirou o diretor, encobrindo sua irritação com paciência.

"Mesmo que eu acreditasse, não há nada que eu possa fazer," Quatre deu de ombros, ansioso para terminar essa conversa.

"Ah, mas tem sim," Treize insistiu. "Tudo o que tem que fazer é me dar algo para usar contra Maxwell e posso mandá-lo para L2, onde é o lugar dele."

"Quer que eu te ajude a armar pro Duo..."

"Não! Não 'armar' pra ele. Mas com certeza ele fez algo... vamos dizer... que o incriminaria. Não quebrou alguma regra?" Suas sobrancelhas se uniram numa expressão carrancuda. "Ouvi que ele mandou outro garoto para a enfermaria ontem."

Os olhos de Quatre se arregalaram percebendo a verdadeira razão de toda a conversa. O diretor Kushrenada queria uma desculpa para mandar Duo para a cadeia... qualquer desculpa. E isso fez o loiro duvidar das acusações. "Foi apenas um incidente na aula de artes marciais," Quatre contou como se não fosse nada. "Estavam demonstrando uma técnica e Duo calculou mal." Ainda não perguntara para o amigo o que transcorrera entre ele e Austin, mas fez uma anotação mental para se lembrar de fazê-lo, assim que pudesse se livrar do vingativo carcereiro.

"Maxwell não calcula mal," resmungou Kushrenada.

"Mesmo?" Quatre perguntou com falsa confusão. "Como ele foi pego então?"

O homem hesitou, encarando quase acusatoriamente Quatre. "Foi preciso de um trabalho bem cuidadoso para finalmente montar um caso contra ele. Nunca o pegamos por assassinato... mas por todo o resto. Furto, agressão, falsidade ideológica, invasão, posse de bens roubados..." Fez uma pausa dramática. "Preciso continuar?"

"Talvez precise me explicar o que isso tem a ver comigo," Quatre sugeriu, a voz cortante.

"Tem tudo a ver com você!" o homem se exaltou, tornando-se frustrado. "Não percebe o perigo que está correndo?"

"De Duo?" Quatre perguntou diretamente, quase rindo da cara do homem.

"Sim, por causa de Du- Maxwell! Ele é um assassino." Os olhos do diretor estavam enlouquecidos. "Se visse o corpo... tinha mais de quarenta facadas, Winner. Quarenta! Quer ser o próximo?"

"Claro que não, mas você-"

"Então preciso da sua ajuda!" Treize andou de um lado para o outro na frente da janela, até finalmente se voltar para o garoto. "Ajude a me livrar de Duo Maxwell!"

"Como eu estava dizendo..." Quatre continuou, seu tom se tornando frio como um iceberg. "Não acredito que Duo me machucaria ou a qualquer outra pessoa."

"Seu ingênuo idiota!" O carcereiro analisou Quatre. "Seu lugar não é aqui, Winner. Claramente você é melhor do que isso. O que um garoto como você está fazendo com uma sentença de prisão pendurada sobre a cabeça é além da minha imaginação."

"Acredito que tenha a ver com o fato de eu ter quebrado quase tantas leis quanto Duo," Quatre replicou, sua ira dando-lhe atrevimento. "Agora, terminamos ou essa conversa tem algum objetivo?"

"Tem um objetivo. Se me ajudar a me livrar de Duo Maxwell, vou me assegurar para que não vá para a prisão de L4." O diretor tornou-se predatório ante o tom desafiador de Quatre.

"E se eu não quiser?"

O carcereiro deu de ombros, dando as costas para a janela e cruzando os braços. "É difícil prever o que poderia acontecer." Olhou para trás, rangeu os dentes no que poderia se passar por um sorriso se Quatre não soubesse melhor. "Você é uma graça de pessoa, Winner. Uma sentença seria... infeliz... para você."

"Não posso te ajudar," Quatre disse firmemente. "Posso ir agora, senhor?"

"Não seja estúpido, Winner. Maxwell gastou toda sua vida miserável roubando e se prostituindo nas ruas de L2. Ele não vale à pena proteger."

"Vale para mim." Quatre ficou de pé, indo para a porta.

"Marque minhas palavras, Winner, confie suas costas para o Maxwell e encontrará uma faca fincada nela!"

"Vou correr o risco," foi a resposta do loiro antes de sair rapidamente. Suas mãos tremiam, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar a caminho do prédio da lavanderia.

Duo o viu cruzar o campo e correu a seu encontro, olhos índigo acesos de preocupação. "Quat! Você 'ta legal?" Segurou o amigo pelos ombros, notando a palidez no rosto.

"Estou bem, Duo."

"Mas o que ele queria?"

Quatre concedeu um pequeno sorriso cansado. "Basicamente, queria saber se você fez algo que te dê uma passagem só de ida."

"Eu?" Duo perguntou com a voz aguda. "Era sobre mim?" Seu rosto ficou branco e seus braços caíram. "Mas..."

"Não se preocupe, Duo. Eu disse que você é um bom amigo e que ele está totalmente errado sobre você."

O jovem de L2 recuperou sua pose. "Com certeza adiantou muito," zombou sarcasticamente. "Desculpe por isso, Quat. Espero que ele não cause problemas para você."

"Vai ser difícil ele conseguir," Quatre desprezou. "Afinal, ainda faço parte da família Winner." Ele apertou as roupas que ainda segurava. "Vamos tomar banho. Preciso mesmo de uma chuveirada depois de conversar com o Kushrenada."

Duo sorriu de canto. "Sei como é." Pegou suas coisas e se juntou ao amigo. Enquanto caminhavam, pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Você se foi por um tempo. O que exatamente ele tinha pra dizer?"

"Ele perguntou se eu tinha medo de você... se você fez algo contra as regras." Quatre balançou a cabeça. "Ele começou todo amigável, como se estivesse preocupado comigo." Sorriu levemente. "Eu sabia que não era o caso. Não era sincero. Tenho um sexto sentido para... bem, sentir as intenções das pessoas."

"Sério?" Duo o observou curioso. "Tipo... ler mentes?"

"Empatia," Quatre corrigiu. Deu de ombros, ficando com o rosto rosado. "Sei que soa estranho..."

"Não!" Duo falou rápido. "Não estranho. Já ouvi falar disso." Tentou acalmar o amigo. "Só que nunca conheci alguém com esse dom."

"É como eu soube desde o primeiro dia que posso confiar em você," o loiro revelou. "Mesmo ontem... sabia que você estava mais magoado do que com raiva de mim."

Duo corou, olhando para o chão. "Não saia contando isso por aí," implorou. "Sou um rato de rua de L2. Você não deveria conseguir ferir meus sentimentos."

"Seu segredo está a salvo comigo," Quatre sorriu. "Maria-mole."

"Ooo... sai dessa," Duo riu. Abrandou seu humor quando chegaram finalmente ao banheiro e colocaram seus uniformes nos armários antes de se aprontarem. "Kushrenada disse algo mais?" perguntou, sem olhar para o amigo.

"Ele tentou me convencer de que você era capaz de assassinato," Quatre admitiu.

Duo prendeu a respiração, virando-se de repente para o loiro. "Ele ainda acredita nisso, é?" Balançou a cabeça. "Não fui eu, Quat. Você tem que acreditar em mim."

"Acredito," Quatre nem pensou duas vezes, tirando a camisa e torcendo o nariz para a sujeira dela. "Olhe para esse uniforme... como conseguimos ficar tão imundos?"

"Obstáculos," Duo suspirou. Soltou o cabelo e passou a mão pelos fios para ficarem lisos. "Ei, Quat. Obrigado por não acreditar nele."

"Sem problemas." Quatre franziu o cenho. "Mas se quer saber, ele realmente acredita que foi você, Duo. Ele não está fingindo te odiar."

"Eu sei," Duo admitiu. "Não importa quantas vezes eu jure que não tenho nada a ver com a morte... ele ainda tem certeza de que fui eu." Sua expressão se tornou uma carranca. "Tenho meus defeitos, Quat... Posso correr e me esconder, mas nunca minto." Ergueu o rosto com um curto curvar dos lábios. "Esse é o meu jeitão. Mas Kushrenada não consegue acreditar que sou inocente."

"Eu acredito," Quatre afirmou.

"Obrigado." O jovem de cabelos compridos hesitou. "Pode me fazer um favor? Não conte para Yuy e Barton."

"Por que não? Não seria melhor saberem que o chefe da guarda ainda está tentando te encurralar?"

"Eu preferiria que não." Pediu. "Não há nada que eles possam fazer e não quero eles se perguntando se K tem razão. Você confia em mim só porque pode... sentir... que sou sincero. Eles podem não estar tão inclinados a acreditar em mim."

"Entendo," Quatre solidarizou. "Acho que por enquanto podemos manter isso entre nós. Quero dizer, sendo realista, não tem muito que o K pode fazer a não ser que você desrespeite a lei. E mesmo assim, você responde para o capitão Chang primeiro, então ele que toma a decisão."

"É... valeu, Quat."

"Quando precisar."

Entraram debaixo d'água, mantendo as costas um para o outro por cortesia à privacidade, enquanto aproveitavam não ter mais ninguém por perto. Após se limparem, secarem e vestirem, retornaram para encontrar os outros companheiros de time.

"Ei, a propósito," Duo falou a meio caminho. "Acho que Trowa está de olho em você."

Quatre se voltou para ele espantado. "Trowa? Eu?"

"É, ele ficou todo nervosinho comigo por ter brigado com você ontem," Duo riu com a lembrança. "Ele achou que nós... éramos... um casal."

"Ta bom!" Quatre exclamou irônico. "Tenha dó, Duo. Você deve tê-lo interpretado errado. Duvido até que ele seja gay, e mesmo que fosse, por que se interessaria em mim?"

"Aw, não me venha com essa, loirinho," Duo provocou. "Você, meu amigo, é uma beleza... com esses olhos azuis piscina e cabelos dourados..."

"Achei que não fazia seu tipo."

"Só porque é um ótimo amigo." Duo falou. "Mas você foi o primeiro que me chamou a atenção no ônibus, bonito demais para não notar." Deu uma piscadela. "Você é muito doce e inocente para eu investir."

"Ah... você gosta do tipo perigoso?" tentou adivinhar.

Duo deu de ombros. "Não tenho certeza se é bem um 'tipo' que gosto, mas sei do que gosto quando vejo."

Heero e Trowa saiam do prédio com os braços cheios de roupas limpas quando se aproximaram. "Maxwell, por que não nos contou que ele estava de volta?" Heero exigiu saber.

Duo estremeceu de leve com o tom sério. "Estávamos prestes a fazer isso," um tom defensivo crepitava em sua voz. Fixou-se no olhar desconfiado do líder.

Quatre lançou um olhar para seu amigo, um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Quê?" o jovem de trança reclamou.

"Oh... nada," Quatre respondeu alegremente. "Conversamos mais tarde," acrescentou.

"Sobre?" Duo perguntou novamente.

"Seu tipo," o loiro sibilou baixinho quando estavam a uma distância segura dos outros.

Os olhos índigo se viraram de modo acusatório para os azuis claros. "Não vamos não!" rosnou de volta.

"Vamos sim."

"O que estão fofocando?" Trowa se intrometeu.

"Não é da sua conta," Duo despistou arrogantemente, gostando do olhar venenoso nos olhos verdes em sua direção. _Te falei, Quat, ele está com ciúmes!_ Pensou orgulhoso.

"O que Kushrenada queria?" Heero perguntou, focado em Quatre.

O cotovelo de Duo cutucou a cintura do loiro para lembrá-lo do acordo.

"Ele queria... fingir estar preocupado comigo," Quatre explicou vagamente. "Acho que o nome Winner o deixou com um senso de obrigação ou algo do tipo, deve pensar que pode conseguir status se me proteger."

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ele acha que você está em algum tipo de perigo?"

"Bem, estou cercado por criminosos," o loiro brincou.

Duo gargalhou. "Uau... Olha a tomada falando do nariz de porco!"

Quatre riu também e o jovem de cabelos compridos jogou o braço nos ombros de seu amigo num gesto de companheirismo, enquanto os quatro voltavam para os alojamentos. _He, morra de inveja, Tro'._

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Resposta aos comentários:_

_**Simca**__, fofos mesmo! Obrigada por continuar acompanhando!_

_**DW03**__, de nada! Eu que agradeço por ler e comentar. Que bom que está gostando! Demorei para postar o capítulo, então tinha que ser bem feito, ainda bem que deu tudo certo. O Austin merecia uma surra mesmo (seria ótimo ver o Heero dando uma sova nele XD), já começa a rolar um clima entre Heero e Duo, mas tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda. A história do Quatre é revelada aos poucos mais para frente; é bonitinha a interação dele com o Trowa, mas o moreno começa a ficar meio mala (pelo menos é o que eu acho, a partir desse capítulo como você deve ter lido...). Mas estou empolgando demais e daqui a pouco solto um spoiler XD Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic!_

_**Gidy a hobbit**__, espero que a fic supere suas expectativas! Hum... do Heero ser mais velho do que parece? Bom, acho que posso dizer que não (não se preocupe, não tem nenhum mistério sobre isso na história), ele tem a mesma idade dos outros garotos. Isso será explorado mais para frente na história, mas ele tem 17, se tivesse mais de 18 não poderia estar num reformatório, mas a amizade dele com Chang é de infância (o Wufei que é muito novo para ser capitão, ele é prodígio). "Anjos da lei"? Caramba, essa veio do fundo do baú! O Johnny Deep ainda era moleque XD_

_**Lis Martin**__, eu tardo, mas não falho, moça! Não perca as esperanças, não vou abandonar minhas traduções ^_~ as interações entre os personagens ficam cada vez melhores e mais interessantes, não perde por esperar. Também achei isso! Pega mal que todo o time WIng seja gay, mas numa prisão vários homens acabam tomando gosto por outras preferências (assim como marinheiros, por ficarem presos só com homens por muito tempo _). Mas sim, parece um pouco forçado que todos os quatro acabem sendo genuinamente gays (acho que estou filosofando demais XP)... Abraços e obrigada por comentar!_

_**Tenshi Oni**__, demorei a traduzir esse capítulo por simplesmente não ter tempo na vida (e outros problemas pessoais), mas não por abandono! Não se preocupe, que tentarei atualizá-la com uma certa constância. Espero que ache a história melhor a cada capí por ler e comentar!_


End file.
